


无病呻吟

by Lizi_Lake



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Bottom Clark, Bottom Clark Kent, Brainwashing, Imprisonment, M/M, Mpreg, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Rough Sex, Top Bruce Wayne, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 64,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizi_Lake/pseuds/Lizi_Lake
Summary: Bruce went back to the past, and he decide to do something to change the terrible future.He built a cage to tame superman.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

布鲁斯·韦恩装修了整栋房子，而现在它们派上了用场。  
百分之七八十以玻璃为墙壁的别墅被重新设计，新的建筑撤掉了大多数普通的双面可透的普通玻璃，换成了特意定做的单面防弹钢化玻璃——经过了蝙蝠侠独创的技术与严苛的检视，它们甚至比一般衬有铁皮的墙壁更加坚硬。  
而在这些看似脆弱的墙面之外，石灰泥重塑的每一处角落都参杂了对人类无害的某种粉末。  
“我相信您不会为我解释原因，”阿尔弗雷德擦拭着手里随着大部分家具一起更换而重新购进的餐桌圆钝的边角，“但您得确定您的决定完全正确。”他灰白的眉毛下垂，掩下黑眼中泛滥的忧虑。  
布鲁斯·韦恩坐在深蓝色的长沙发上对这位老人的担忧不置可否，与以往都不再相同的深蓝双眼紧盯着手里的仪器。那上面显示着超人的坐标，它静止在某个它本该静止的地方。  
——那是当然，此刻正是黑夜，克拉克早该进入梦乡。  
“自六个月前开始，您每晚都要盯着肯特少爷的行踪，”阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，“布鲁斯少爷……”  
“阿福，”布鲁斯突然打断了老人的话，“你可以走了。”他打开了联盟通讯器。

——蝙蝠侠呼叫超人。

“就按我之前说的做，”布鲁斯在通讯里发出第一道信号后又短暂关闭了几秒钟，对阿尔弗雷德交待道，“在接到我的通知前，都不要回来。”  
“感谢您的假期。”阿尔弗雷德只好提起手边的行李，“祝你一切顺利，布鲁斯少爷。”

—————————————

卡尔在睁眼的瞬间感到心悸。  
久违的神力在躯体里蔓延攀爬的感觉让他恍惚间发出低沉的嘶吼，耳膜透过世界万万千嘈杂的声音，而蝙蝠侠从通讯器里传来的声音是那么的刺耳。  
——蝙蝠侠呼叫超人。  
哈，多么熟悉的句子。他有多少年没听到这个人平静的呼唤过他了？  
卡尔从床上撑起来，毫不克制的力度压垮了这间公寓里单薄简陋的床板，而这震惊了他。他悬浮在被毁掉的床板之上，再一次，挣脱了地球重力的束缚。  
这里不是红太阳囚室，他的手腕上也没有让他感到沉重的绿莹莹的氪石手铐。  
心脏在意识到发生了什么之前激烈的跳动起来，张开的超级听力如一张大网横扫全球：爸妈露易丝平稳的呼吸声，大都会细细碎碎的嘈杂人声，车流在街道上滑动的摩擦声，海浪轻柔拍打岸边的沙沙声……  
还有，布鲁斯·韦恩呼叫超人的平稳有力的声音。  
他从地上拾起联盟通讯器，在冰冷囚室里凝固的血液如急旋的涡流一般迅速沸腾起来。  
他回到了过去，他拥有了一切可以挽回的机会。  
他的眼里悄然漫起红光。  
他能改变一切，以与之前相同但又不同的方式。  
红光从眼角褪去，克拉克在传呼机嘀嗒作响的声音里再一次穿上红蓝制服。  
“什么事，B？”  
他找回记忆里的音调，用大提琴般柔和的声音询问他的‘搭档’。  
“我遇到了难题，”蝙蝠侠波澜不惊的声音从联络器里传出，“三天前你交给我的那份氪星资料，我有尚不清楚的地方。”  
卡尔浮立在繁华的大都会夜空之上，红披风在身后翻涌着小波浪。有人从高楼上看见了他，向他挥手呼喊他的名字。  
“超人！我爱你！”  
“嘿！请您看看这边！谢谢您！”  
卡尔侧头，向欢呼雀跃的人群递过去神子标准的微笑，随后在他们的尖叫声中再一次拔高身型，屹立于云层之上。  
“你在请求我的帮助，”卡尔说，“是吗？”他的语气参杂着古怪与一种高高在上的冷漠，克拉克想了想，又加了一句，“B？”  
蝙蝠侠难得没有反驳，只低声嘱咐他尽快赶来蝙蝠洞。  
超人抱着异样的情绪答应了，在满目星辰中下降，停驻在露易丝·莱恩的公寓楼前。  
X视线能让他毫不费力的看清重重水泥后露易丝熟睡的面容与柔软的皮肤。  
哦他可爱的妻子。  
克拉克心底泛起柔软，甚至想不管不顾的将她就此带到孤独堡垒，给她调配无敌的超人药，让她在自己的牢笼里无忧无虑。  
可现在不行。  
卡尔眼里泛着冷意，未来的洪流在未知的黑暗里蠢蠢欲动，而先知更应该藏匿其中，等待时机。  
失败过一次的独裁统治让他长了教训，无穷伟力不代表绝对无敌，而一向被他掩藏的超级大脑才应该是他最终的武器。  
他转身，红披风在夜风里撩起张扬的弧度，拓展而开的铺面犹若张开的十指。  
他降落在蝙蝠洞中，嘴角挂上完美的超人微笑。蝙蝠侠坐在常在的位置上，触摸着手底的屏幕。  
“蝙蝠侠也会寻求帮助，”卡尔故意调笑着接近，张开双手做出难以置信的浮夸动作，然而下一瞬他就停住了前进的脚步，“真是让我……”他死死的盯着蝙蝠侠冷漠的背影，冷汗刷一下沁透了背心。  
“看来你对氪石的感应灵敏到超出了我的预期。”布鲁斯站起身来，而卡尔这才发现他竟连制服都没穿，他转身注视停在原地的卡尔，冷漠的表情一如那个与他对抗了数年的旧搭档，蝙蝠侠。  
卡尔猛喘了一口气，低声咆哮：“是你！”  
“是我。”布鲁斯掀了掀嘴角，“不然还会有谁？”  
卡尔眼眶发红，怒火与惊骇席卷了全身。他不自觉的后退，开始寻找那个连通外界的瀑布，但很遗憾……  
“我装上了门。”布鲁斯站到他的面前，单手抬起神明在氪石影响下惨白的下颚，“我花了六个多月——在你回来之前——改变这里的环境，现在，这里的每一寸土地都镶嵌着氪石粉末，就像你遥远的家乡一样，让你像普通人一样站在这里。”  
“你的审判没有结束，克拉克，”布鲁斯放开他的下巴，冷冷的宣布，“即使翻越过时间的栅栏，跨过无数宇宙银河——只要有一人记得你的所作所为，你都将被终身囚禁。”  
他接下卡尔愤怒的拳击，毫不费力的扭手将它压在背后。  
“你不可能囚禁我！”卡尔在他手下挣扎，但毫无超能力的他在格斗大师的手下显然不够看，他大叫着，“在这个世界！超人仍然是他们的希望。我不可能，会消失。”他瞪着布鲁斯·韦恩，璀璨的蓝眼睛里怒火勃然，簇簇跳动着将要择人而噬。  
布鲁斯按住他立领的衣袍，凑近的呼吸喷洒在对方耳后。“不用担心，”他哼笑道，“‘超人’仍然活着，只是克拉克得了怪病，只能待在家里休养生息，不能出门。”  
卡尔咬紧牙，浓烈的不安席卷而上，“你什么意思！”他转动颈脖想要避开布鲁斯的触碰，却根本躲避不了。  
“克拉克·肯特，三个月前就已经和布鲁斯·韦恩秘密完婚，更名为克拉克·韦恩。”蝙蝠侠在他耳边说道，“三个月后的今天，他的丈夫发现他生了重病，于是辞去了他在报社的工作，要求他待在家里安心养病。”  
“…而明天，全世界都将知道这件事。”布鲁斯亲了亲他裸露的颈脖，“‘超人’作为正联主席将为他们的资助人送上新婚祝福与对韦恩夫人的深切关怀。”  
“放屁！”  
卡尔愤怒的爆发出了一股力气，狠狠的甩开了蝙蝠侠的钳制。他怒视着面前冷静的打算就此囚禁他一身的男人，胸口因为剧烈的喘息而上下起伏，恐惧又攥住了他的心脏。  
蝙蝠侠没有说谎。他冷酷的蓝眼睛盯着他，就像黑夜里捕食的猎手盯着到手的猎物般冷静。  
卡尔转身跑向直升的电梯，企图在一切还来得及之前逃离。可体能到达人类极限的蝙蝠侠比他快得多，凌空流畅的跃起与随着重力下坠自然伸展的腿部狠狠的砸在卡尔柔软的腰骨，肉体碰撞的沉闷之声伴随卡尔的痛呼同步响起。  
他被蝙蝠侠跪压在地上，红披风凌乱的铺散一地，再没有一点灵动的痕迹。  
要逃。  
卡尔在眩晕中想起这两个字，没了神力的手掌在地上抓挠，划拉出数道鲜红的血痕。  
迷蒙的视野最终消失于一阵心悸。  
他晕了过去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rape

2.

卡尔恢复神智的时候还趴在地上，他晕眩的抬头，逐渐感知到后腰脊柱被攻击后的疼痛与其上覆压的重量。  
“滚开……”他撑起上半身，但被身上人按着肩膀死死的按在地上。  
“滚开！”他开始怒吼，逐渐复苏的力气回到四肢，肌肉开始紧绷。  
“看起来你还不明白，克拉克。”布鲁斯双手横过他的胸前触摸到紧扣在盾形家徽两侧的披风扣，将那块红布扯了下来抛在一边，“你已经无法离开这里了。”  
离开披风簇拥的后背泛上一阵凉意，卡尔侧脸注视布鲁斯的眼里瞳仁紧缩，“你要做什么！”  
“让你认清现实，”布鲁斯微微皱眉，对要时不时压制卡尔动作的情况十分不满意，他按住他的后颈，紧缩手掌，在对方逐渐痛苦窒息的间隙里顺利剥下了那件紧身的超人制服，但他留下了那双贴服在小腿上的红靴，“作为韦恩的妻子。”  
他俯身贴近因为突然被放开吸入冷空气后猛然呛咳起来的卡尔耳边，“我会操你，直到你彻底明白。”  
“滚！”卡尔在蝙蝠洞粗糙的地板上挣扎咆哮，裸露的白皙胸膛在地上摩擦，乳尖被石子磨得发红挺立。未着装的蝙蝠侠一把拽住了其中一侧饱满的胸肉，五指抓揉。  
“你会恨我，”他的胯部隔着丝滑的睡裤蹭着柔软挺翘的臀尖，另一只手从神子腰侧滑上紧绷的肩胛掐捏过圆润的肩头，然后拨开吐露恶言的唇瓣夹住里面的软肉，让他发出语焉不详的吱唔，“但没有关系，我们本就不是‘我们’。”  
他抠挖乳头上那个细小的缝隙，在卡尔分不清是愤怒还是疼痛的轻微颤抖里另一只手顶着他的上颌抬起头，止不住分泌的口涎包裹手指，顺着大开的嘴角往下流淌。  
“唔咳咳……”  
卡尔被硬撑着向后抬起，被重砸过的腰骨明显的酸痛起来。他一手撑地，一手紧紧握住韦恩的手腕，“放…开……”  
布鲁斯如他所愿抽回了手，而猛然失去支撑的他下巴狠狠的砸在了地上。  
“唔……”  
卡尔痛苦的抽搐了一下。  
“感受到了吗？”布鲁斯最后掐了一把右手中被玩弄得通红的胸肉，手指顺着脊背诱人的凹陷滑动，直达尾椎，“压迫，痛楚……”右手在尾椎上画圈，沾着口涎的左手一根手指则毫不犹豫的探入了处于两瓣臀肉间的秘密小穴。  
卡尔在那一瞬间激烈的抽动双腿，摇摆身躯企图把身上的人甩下去。从未被触摸过的干燥肠肉被异物强行入侵，他抽着气瞪大双眼。  
“滚……”他伸手去抓布鲁斯的双手，“给我滚！蠢货！我会杀了你！”他咒骂出声。  
布鲁斯抽出的左手迅速握住了抓来的手臂，他歪了歪头，“你还是听不懂我说的话，”他解开了自己的衣物，“也不愿意要我的温柔，”他抵住那个被微微开拓了一点的入口，“我成全你克拉克，虽然第一次就让你尝试疼痛性爱可能会给你留下阴影，”他两根手指拨开紧绷的臀肉，紧接着长驱直入，“但你会习惯的。”  
“啊啊啊——”  
卡尔反手抓住布鲁斯宽大的手掌，指节曲起，指尖发白，“出去！”他惨叫的声音带上一点歪仄的哭腔，“滚出去！”  
布鲁斯只进了一个头，它实在太紧了，激烈的收缩着不肯放行。他难受的皱起眉，但仍然没有放弃强攻，微微向后挪出一点罅隙，另一只没有被握住的手连续不断的扇打在挺翘的臀尖上，啪啪清脆而响亮的声音惊起洞顶倒挂的蝙蝠不安的蹭动身躯。  
“唔！”卡尔在他的拍打中感到疼痛与羞耻，脸颊因为刺激和愤怒憋得通红，眼眶泛着潮湿与猩红。而身后紧咬的肛穴却在暴力的拍打与阴茎轻微的前后顶撞中缓缓放行。身后传来被填满的鼓胀感，卡尔摇晃着屁股试图爬离，紧攥着布鲁斯的手却因为疼痛而越握越紧。  
布鲁斯将他的手按在他的腰上，握住他半边被打得通红的臀肉一沉腰捅了进去。  
“啊啊啊……”  
他在男人毫不怜惜的侵犯里再一次惨叫出声，眼角眨出生理性的潮湿来。他激烈的喘息，口涎也不受控的淌了下来，下巴上泛起水光。  
布鲁斯不给他过多喘息的时间就抬腰又将性器从那温暖的小穴里抽出来，他分明看见自己粗大紫红的器官上沾染了艳丽的红色，但紧接着他又沉腰整根捅了进去。  
“呵…呼……”卡尔喘息着，腰骨的刺痛伴随后穴被强行打开的撕裂疼痛一起翻搅在他的脑子里，他挣扎着挪动手指，后知后觉的发现自己的右手被布鲁斯死死按在背后，而另一只手在身侧无助的抓着石子。  
好疼。  
卡尔昏聩的神智里蔓延出这样的念头，拥有钢铁之躯的他从来没有体会过刀劈枪子的疼痛，但他觉得这可比那些东西疼得多啦——这可是神子一生中所经历的最疼痛的事情，他几乎以为自己会被那东西狠狠撕开。  
那根刑具整根整根的在他窄小的肠道内摩擦，内壁撕裂的伤口被反复磨蹭，却让入侵者愈发顺畅的抽送起来。布鲁斯的动作越来越快越来越深，囊袋随着快速的动作狠狠的拍击在通红的臀肉上，发出啪啪的声响。卡尔想紧咬牙关但却很轻易的被身后的动作给撞松了力气，从喉间发出破碎的呻吟。  
“停下……”他在颠簸的碎音中寻找字音，“变态……啊……你……嗯……会后悔的！”他狠狠咬到了舌尖，血液的膻味冲上脑门，紧接着他被猛的拉了起来，一屁股坐到了蝙蝠侠的胯上。  
“呜——”他蜷缩起红靴里的脚趾，被这一下又深又狠又痛的入侵撞得猛然说不出话来，只能背靠着男人睡衣下厚实的胸膛喘气。  
布鲁斯注意到了他留下来的那双红靴，抬手握住他的脚踝，捏揉凸起的踝骨，另一只手则抱着他的大腿利用重力让卡尔主动吞吃着阴茎。  
别扭的姿势不能彻底的让卡尔的肠肉放开，幸好肠壁早已被之前的折磨撑开，虽然这样的姿势比之刚才紧了一些，但还能让异物自如的抽动。  
卡尔却没有那么好受，他难受的抽动双腿，头靠在男人颈侧紧绷起优美的颈子，喉结上下哆嗦着滚动。  
“我唯一后悔的就是，”布鲁斯侧头咬住他的耳廓，“没有早点儿操你，让你美妙的身子空了这么多年。”  
卡尔愤怒的甩头，被牙齿叼住舔湿的耳廓在扯动中充血变得通红。  
布鲁斯在第一次的性爱里没有让卡尔得到一丁点的快乐。  
当他终于在被折磨得流血的后穴里释放的时候，卡尔软着腰彻底没力气挣扎了。  
他软软的靠着男人的胸膛，嫣红的唇瓣虚虚张合，吐息灼热而紊乱，被汗打湿的头发凌乱的翘着，双眼放空的望着蝙蝠洞漆黑的洞顶。布鲁斯最后抓了抓他的胸肉，抽出暂时软下的性器，将人横抱起来，向一侧的实验床走去。  
他要做什么……  
卡尔混沌的脑子着急思考问题的答案，却费力的难以调动任何神经细胞来分析局面。  
他被放在铅制铺着白色床单的床上，布鲁斯脱下了他脚上的靴子，用镶在床上内嵌绒毛的镣铐铐住他的脖子、双手和双脚。  
卡尔摇晃头颅跟着布鲁斯的背影转动目光，在他背过身时曲起膝盖手臂也拽不动和床连成一体的镣铐，他泄了力气暂时安分了下来。  
他舔了舔在刚才那场情事里因尖叫而逐渐干燥的嘴唇，“不论你……”他出声威胁那个男人，却被出口的自己的声音吓了一大跳。  
那声音低软无力又嘶哑，根本不像他原本的声音。他咬了咬牙，想起刚才难以启齿的强暴，怒火又赋予了他新的力气。  
“不论你做什么，我都不会放过你！”他用被折磨过一遍的嗓音咆哮，“而你以为你的克隆体可以替代我的位置？别妄想了布鲁斯·韦恩，露易丝会发现所有的不对劲！她会向公众揭发你，让你身败名裂！”  
“我破产对你没什么好处，”布鲁斯轻描淡写的背对着他在实验台上捣鼓手里的东西，“别忘了你现在也是韦恩。”他避而不谈之前所说的‘超人’是怎么一回事。  
“至于露易丝·莱恩，”他侧头看了一眼身后被锁在床上浑身布满擦伤与性爱痕迹但仍对他怒目而视的‘妻子’，眯了眯眼，又转过头，“一个普通的记者对韦恩帝国与蝙蝠侠有什么影响呢？”他低声呢喃，“为了博取头条新闻的记者我见得多了，几百万美金就能下架他们所有的报纸。而你今后也会成为他们笔下大书特书的人——当然，不是作为超人，而是韦恩太太。”他故意从胸膛挤出嘲讽的笑声，让卡尔愈发愤怒紧握双拳。  
“别让我找到机会，”卡尔威胁道，“我会杀了你身边所有人。”  
“拭目以待。”布鲁斯走到他身边，将他的脸按向一边，露出因气愤而颤抖的颈脖，那一片肌肤随着呼吸震颤起伏，布鲁斯拿起手里的针管，将管中透明的药剂推挤了进去。  
卡尔狠狠的瞪着他，药物却很快随着激烈流窜的血液作用于全身，他强打起精神，眼皮却仿佛压了巨山般沉重，缓缓下滑。神智也开始迷迷糊糊。  
“这是……”  
呓语从嘴角泄漏，但声音已经低沉到连他自己都听不清楚。  
在最后失去的清明里，他看见布鲁斯调看了闪烁的警报，压住耳麦沉声嘱托。  
“大都会博物馆发生了火灾，超人。”  
卡尔在迷糊中升起疑惑与愤怒，但在无处不在的氪石的压制下对药物毫无抵抗力的他挣脱不了镇定剂的捆缚，只能悄无声息的滑入漆黑。  
最后划过他迷茫大脑的只有一个名字。  
——露易丝……  
她会发现所有吗？


	3. Chapter 3

3.

卡尔从镇定剂效果中挣脱出来的时候发现自己并没有被锁在蝙蝠洞研究室里那个窄小的医疗床上。他赤裸的皮肤能感知到簇拥自己的柔软面料。  
室内没有开灯，但卡尔能从透过玻璃落地窗与厚重窗帘缝隙的细微光线里看清自己所处的位置。  
这里是韦恩的主卧室——他曾经来过这里——落地窗外就是一整个波涛粼粼的湖面与泛着雪白雾气绕湖而生的小树林。  
也许是镇定剂的副作用，他判断出了自己所处的位置却没有当即暴跳而起，仅仅只是呆呆的躺在原地盯着在窗外青色雾气里显得铁灰的天花板。  
当他眨着眼睛感知到腰部的钝痛和股间的撕痛时，终于回过神怒火重新勃然，双臂后曲企图撑坐起来却被手腕和脖子上的硬物拉扯着紧紧的铐在床上。  
布鲁斯将他锁在了卧室的大床上——他竟然在卧室的床上都镶着镣铐！  
卡尔·艾尔左右挣动手脚，那东西却死死的铐着他，一点随着力量动摇的痕迹都没有。  
他把自己折腾出了满身的湿汗，略微急促起来的喘息让他十分恼火。  
他不知道蝙蝠侠做了什么，在这栋房子里他就像个普通人类一样毫无力量！如果不找个机会逃出去，试了许多种被超级大脑记下来的解锁手法却还是解不开手铐的卡尔躺在床上喘气，他绝对会被以韦恩妻子的身份囚禁在这里一辈子！  
卡尔恨得牙痒。  
他回来了，这是一个多么好的开端！露易丝爸妈都还活着，所有人都信任他，他拥有无数人的拥护。只要动动脑子，暗地里发动政变，这个世界将是他的囊中之物。他会制定规则，会创造一个人类史上从未有过的大统一与大和平，所有人都会感谢他。  
他不应该被蝙蝠侠阻挡在这里，不应该被人这样对待，他会挣脱束缚，然后……杀了挡路的所有人。  
卡尔·艾尔脑子里闪着纷乱的杂念，手腕在思绪的激荡起伏里腾挪——虽然丝毫没有挣脱的迹象。  
微微敞开一点缝隙的窗帘外愈发的漆黑，屋内的光线也愈发的暗淡。远离市区的别墅没有灯光，在太阳彻底从哥谭离开之后，这个房间陷入了一片黑暗的泥沼。  
隔音的房间传不进外界的任何虫鸣鸟叫水波荡漾的声音，卡尔只能听见自己喘气的声音与皮肤在柔软床单上磨蹭的沙沙声。  
他赤裸的躺在床上，暴露在空气中。但黑暗给了他保护色，即使皮肤冰凉却没有太多的难堪。他挣脱不开束缚，就只有那么睁着眼睛盯着天花板，或者侧头打量周围的事物。  
天已经黑了，卡尔记得他来找蝙蝠侠的时候本就是晚上，但天又黑了，那么这已经是他回来的第二日的晚上了。  
布鲁斯没有回来。  
他可能在夜巡，也可能在干别的什么事情。卡尔不关心，但他想到，超人从大都会消失了整整一天，外界究竟有什么反应？  
他在黑暗里清醒着，精神却在漫长的黑夜中迷迷糊糊，他觉得他醒着，但又分不清自己究竟是不是曾有那么一刻陷入过睡眠。  
为什么没有一个人！  
没有一丁点声音！  
卡尔在半清醒半沉睡中焦躁起来，而胃部痉挛紧缩的空荡感让他吞咽起干涸的口腔来。  
他感到饥饿，而他在黄太阳下从没饿过，他甚至不知道从胃部席卷而上的难受感究竟是什么。  
他想扭动身子来缓减那股腹腔内传来的难受，但紧缚的铐锁让他只能保持一个姿势僵直的无法动弹。  
黑幕在他的烦躁中过去，从窗帘边角投进的亮色让他惊醒，第三日的黎明已经到来。  
但他仍然躺在床上不能动弹，干涸攥着咽喉，饥饿捆绑胃部，极端的隔音房间里安静的泥沼淹没了他的口鼻。  
他暂时没有力气去咒骂蝙蝠侠了，清醒与沉睡后的场景在脑子里重合，安静，安静，安静，除了安静全无变化！  
他饿得干呕，眼冒金星。胃酸滚过喉头又流回胃部，呛得咽喉火辣难受。他终于知道这就是饥饿了，他渴望咀嚼什么。  
第三日黑夜降临时，房间内突然亮起的灯光刺得他不禁流下一点生理泪水。  
布鲁斯扯开紧束的领带，向床铺靠近的同时脱下西装。当他站到床边时，全身上下只有一条内裤。  
卡尔瞪着他，张合着嘴唇吐不出完整的话来，“你……”他想揍他，也想问他这两天去哪了把他一个人这样锁在床上不闻不问！哪怕是在红太阳牢房，都还有人给他送饭！  
但布鲁斯没有给他解释的意图，仅仅只是站在床边打量了他一会儿，随后便走进了浴室。  
卡尔盯着他的背影，舔舐干燥嘴唇的同时怒火却燃得远没有之前那么浓烈。他很饿，饿得没有力气在吃饭之前和蝙蝠侠吵架。也很渴，浴室内水流淌的哗哗声让他本就干涸的嗓子更加紧绷。  
他现在只想喝水，然后吃点东西。  
因而他对布鲁斯换了身衣服又准备出门的架势非常恼火。  
“喂！”他低吼出声。  
布鲁斯系着领带停在门前看他，凉凉的注视让卡尔憋上了一口气：“你！”他恼怒道，“放开我！”  
“嗯哼？”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，“我以为你会请求我给你点喝的，还有吃的。”  
卡尔咒骂出声：“你是故意的！”  
“当然不是，”布鲁斯理了理袖口，向他走近了几步，“我有请护理人员照顾病重到卧床不起的韦恩太太，只是不知道为什么你没看见对方罢了。”  
卡尔气得眼前一阵泛白，放弃了和他争执的打算：“给我水还有吃的！”  
“你在要求我，我可以满足你。”布鲁斯露出一抹笑意，坐到了床边，“但你得拿东西来换，克拉克。”  
卡尔抿紧嘴角。布鲁斯摸了摸他因饥饿而有些无力的手臂肌肉，“你要是足够听话，我甚至可以为你解开铐锁。”  
“我没有东西和你换。”卡尔最终嫌恶的说道。  
“不，”布鲁斯捏了捏他的手指指骨，“你有很多，但现在……”他说，“我只需要你拿‘听话’来和我换。”  
卡尔皱起眉，蓝眼睛恨不得射出热视线来把人烧死。  
布鲁斯收回手：“你并不吃亏，克拉克，你只需要付出一点‘听话’就可以取得自由权，并且得到吃的。”他顿了顿，又道，“你的丈夫为了你难治的疾病非常忙碌，克拉克，我投资了好几家医疗机构，并且为了另一件事忙得晕头转向，下一次再来见你，可不知道是几天后了。”  
卡尔明确的知道这个人在威胁他，但他没办法不妥协。在多几日既没有吃的也没有喝的的被锁在这个绝对安静的房间里，他会疯掉的。  
而韦恩只不过要他的一点‘听话’而已……他从此可以获得自由行动的权利并且吃饱喝足。怎么想都不吃亏。  
卡尔终于在布鲁斯的注视下点了头。  
布鲁斯满意的摸了摸他的脸颊，卡尔强忍着没有躲闪。他才付出了他的‘听话’，即使要违背诺言，也要等到锁铐解开之后。  
但布鲁斯并没有直接的解开铐锁，他的手指顺着卡尔的脸颊下滑，揉过尚还残留前日磨擦淤青的胸部，握住他的下体。  
卡尔吓了一跳，猛的抽动了两下大腿，脚踝上的铐锁在这一下里发出喀嚓的清脆声音，弹开了束缚。布鲁斯在他抬腿要踹的前一秒低声威胁：“记得你刚刚付出了什么，克拉克。”  
他的手指微动，包裹着前日性事里从未被触摸的器官上下滑动。卡尔压抑着喘息，手腕挣动却仍然被铐在原位。  
“放开！”他小声尖叫。  
“我得先收定金。”布鲁斯撸动手里逐渐翘起的阴茎，手指刮过马眼上细小的缝隙，刺激得身下人腿部不受控制的抽搐抬高，“记得你的交易内容，克拉克，否则我会取消和你的交易。”卡尔硬生生止住了踹他的冲动，白皙的胸膛脸颊开始潮红。  
他喘着气，饥饿如影随形，但下身被抚摸伺候的快感也如此迷人。他嗯嗯憋住呼吸，在饥饿的无力与泛升的快感里难受的蜷起脚趾。  
“啊呼——”他深深的呼气，紧绷的腹部昭显出即将到来的高潮信号。但布鲁斯在那之前松了手。  
达到高潮临门的性器高高昂起吐着激动的透明液体，达不到最终高潮的他又开始恼怒起来，但这次他只是死死咬着嘴，眼眶通红的瞪着布鲁斯。  
“我会教会你另一种快感，”布鲁斯掰开他微微合拢的双腿，摸到股间那个收缩着的穴口，沾着前列腺液的手指在那里摩挲按揉了一圈，随后探进一指，“一种你以后只能依靠着到达高潮的快感。”  
卡尔在他的入侵中抽动腿部，在心里嗤笑，他可不觉得前天那事有什么快感……  
布鲁斯的手指在被开垦过一次的肠壁上摸索，干涩而高热的甬道蠕动着排斥异物，他就在卡尔毫无防备里突然按住了那一小片区域。  
“啊！？”  
卡尔猝不及防惊叫出声，内部某个敏感的地方被迅速触碰刮挠，一阵强烈的快感迅速顺着脊椎蔓延，挤上他的大脑。  
“Wha——？！”  
阴茎在这一瞬的刺激里愈发坚挺，卡尔胡乱扭动自由的下体企图避开韦恩手指的玩弄，他倒抽冷气然后又迅速吐出，胸腔随着激烈的呼吸不可置信的上下抖动着。  
布鲁斯又挤进一根手指，精准的刺激着超人肠道内的前列腺。他随着动作早已爬上床铺，跪坐在卡尔大开的双腿之间，深埋在秘密之处的手指逐渐感知到从深部流淌出来的细细水流，濡湿了两根并拢搅动的手指，润滑了整片干涩的通道。那可能是被玩弄出来的肠液，但布鲁斯翘起嘴角，知道那并不是。  
“这还只是开始，克拉克，”他低沉而富有魅力的嗓音在眼角绯红的卡尔耳中响起，“你会发现，你能感知到你还拥有比这更能让你快乐的地方。”  
他握住卡尔的性器，埋在后穴的手指更加快速的抽动，而握住阴茎的手则上下刺激那些敏感的神经。他挑逗底部的囊袋，也刺激顶端吐着液体的马眼。卡尔在快感中没将布鲁斯的话听进耳里去，只下意识曲着双腿尖叫，体内骚动的两根手指几乎又要把肠壁磨出血来，他晃动臀部挺动腰胯，被紧缚的双手捏得死紧。  
而高潮来得如此迅猛，他长吟一声在布鲁斯的手里泄了出来，而后穴分泌出了一丁点他并没有感知到的水流。  
布鲁斯动了动在他高潮时被一股温暖细水冲到的手指，随后抽了出来。他去洗了手，又拿来毛巾将他擦干。  
卡尔迷失在快感中的大脑又回来了，他盯着他，用眼神催促自己应得的食物与自由。  
布鲁斯出门又回来，端来了被束缚之人渴望的东西。他把吃的放在了床边的柜子上，蹲下身从柜子里拿出了什么东西。  
闻到食物香味的卡尔又饥饿起来，胃部扭曲成一团。他凶恶的盯着还不放开他的男人，磨着牙想把他碎尸万段。  
“我暂时没有时间陪你仔细玩，”布鲁斯拨开超人的大长腿，将手里的玩具塞了进去，“记得‘听话’，别拿出来。”他拍了拍卡尔的臀侧，又揉了揉那里弹翘的臀肉。  
布鲁斯终于在卡尔的眼神里解开了铐锁。喀嚓的声音响起，卡尔撑着身子向后挪动坐了起来，合上双腿，向放着食物的方向爬去。  
布鲁斯捏了捏他的后颈，在超人一掌打过来之前放了手，站在远处看着他拿手进食，好似看着自己的宠物。  
他知道这人不会听话，但……只有不听话的孩子才会进一步受到惩罚，不是么。  
布鲁斯低笑着离开卧室，在跨出去的时候带上了门。喀嚓清脆的声音随着门扉合上而响起，卡尔吃完最后一份食物，恢复力气的他恼恨的将塞进体内的东西拔了出来，砸向门口。  
沾着液体黏滑的黑色性玩具咕噜咕噜滚远，柱身在灯光下亮着一层高光。  
他急需洗一个澡，而韦恩的浴室永不缺水。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

自由权。  
他能得到自由权。  
去他妈的自由权！！！  
布鲁斯只给了他在卧室里行走的自由权！  
卡尔愤怒的砸了面前紧紧咬死的棕色钢门一拳，握住把手上下掰动只能听见喀嚓喀嚓锁芯滑动的声音，但这门明显是被锁死了，根本打不开。  
他又踹了一脚，回过身打量房间。  
主卧室很大，但也很空旷，除了一张巨大的床铺、床头矮柜和紧靠墙壁的衣柜之外几乎什么都没有。  
他曾试图用柜子砸碎玻璃，但那透明的东西比他想象的结实，柜子在冲击中摔得七荤八素滚了一地的情趣用品，玻璃却完整的立在那里仿佛蝙蝠侠的冷面具。  
浴室里也什么都没有，除了塑料瓶身的沐浴液洗发水之外甚至没有剃须刀。  
一切有锋利棱角的东西都没有，一切有可能捅进锁芯里开锁的东西也没有，卡尔暴躁的来回走动，衣柜门被他开了又关关了又开。那里面只有一件白衬衫，而且明显是布鲁斯的，因为明显大了一个号。  
他甚至没打算给他得体的衣服！  
卡尔瞪着衣柜里那件随着他粗暴的开门关门动作而跟着衣架摇摆的衬衣，又砸上了门。  
比起穿布鲁斯那件甚至遮不住他屁股的衬衣，他宁愿裸着！只要从这间封闭的房间逃出去，他总能在其他地方找到他需要的衣服。  
但前提是他能出去！  
卡尔又伏在门前拉扯金属制的把手，弄出喀嚓喀嚓的噪音。这房间被他搞得一团遭，矮柜七倒八歪的横尸窗前，乱七八糟的情趣用品和避孕套滚了满地（卡尔厌恶的把那些东西踹得远远的），被套乱成一团搭在地上床单也滑落大半，浴室里更不用说，为了寻找可以使用的工具他把这里翻了个底朝天，铺在地上的羊毛地毯都不能幸免的被从房间中央扔到了墙角。  
“我真佩服你折腾的能力。”布鲁斯的声音突然从房间某个角落响起。卡尔甩开手里折腾不开的门锁，一屁股坐到床上，毫不惊讶的嘲讽道：“毫不意外你在卧室都装了监控。”  
布鲁斯沉默了一小段时间，似乎正在查看房间的惨状：“所以你付出的‘听话’就是这样？我该感激你提醒我要再装修一次房间？”  
卡尔说：“你所谓的自由也相当的让人感到‘惊喜’。”  
“我并没有欺骗你，”布鲁斯说，“你确实在自由行动不是么，自由到将我们的卧室搞得乱七八糟。”  
“别用你那些假惺惺的形容词来恶心我，”卡尔怒吼，“放我出去！”  
“人要学会知足，克拉克，”布鲁斯毫不在意的说，“你想要吃的，我给了你吃的，并且赠予了你在卧室行动的权利——你得到的已经足够多了，就目前来说。”  
“而你究竟为什么想出去呢？”布鲁斯在卡尔咒骂前继续说道，从墙角投射出一块影屏，“超人已死，你唯一的身份就是韦恩的妻子，你还能去哪里？”

SUPERMAN DEAD

卡尔睁大双眼，映入眼底的新闻头条让人难以相信。  
“不——”他惊呼出声，“这不可能！”他抬头死死盯着监控镜头，“这是假的！”  
“这是真的，”布鲁斯说，将影屏切换到了露易丝·莱恩播报的新闻视频上，“昨日露易丝·莱恩和她的伙伴吉米·奥尔森全程报道了此次事件。正义联盟正在处理这件事，你的丈夫也因此忙得不能回家陪伴‘病重’的你。”  
新闻播放的画面有些匪夷所思。超人在砸碎一台机器人转身的瞬间被远处投掷而来的氪石枪正面洞穿了整个胸膛，刹那间血液四溅。  
蝙蝠飞机急冲而下接住了下坠的超人，在联盟其他人赶过来前冲向了暸望塔。  
“这不可能……”卡尔双眼放空喃喃了一句，随即他又收紧了肌肉，怒吼出声，“是火星猎人！你让他冒充我？！”  
布鲁斯却没再搭理他的质问，收回投射的影屏道：“手里的事情已经告一段落，明晚我就要回来了，克拉克。”  
“如果你将我离开时塞进你屁股里的东西乖乖的含回去，我就不跟你计较你砸了我们房间的事情，”他低声说道，“否则，坏孩子是要受到惩罚的。”  
卡尔沉浸在身份被剥夺的愤怒里。“休想！”他怒道，“我会杀了你，布鲁斯！”  
寂静的房间里只有他的声音在回响，监视之后的布鲁斯早已切断了通讯。  
卡尔在床上坐了一会儿，全身上下因突然得知的消息而紧绷躁动，迅速扩展的危机感席卷了他。  
来不及了，全都要被改变了。如果他不及时站出去，去揭发‘超人死亡’的谜底，那么这世上将再也没有人会怀疑他去了哪里。  
——他会被关在这所名为韦恩的牢笼里一辈子，并且没有人会再怀疑。  
他焦躁的站起来，又开始在封闭的房间里困兽般的踱起步来，寻找所有能逃出去的缝隙。但潜行大师蝙蝠侠显然考虑到了所有的可能性——这个由他亲自设计的房间密不透风，毫无破绽。  
在尝试并重复过多种方法后仍然无法逃离的卡尔靠着床头坐了下来。窗外的天空微微泛出鱼鳞般的铁青色，太阳又一次升了起来。  
这已经是第四天的早上了。  
卡尔后知后觉的想到，今天晚上蝙蝠侠要回到他的卧室。他低头看到自己手腕上锁铐留下的勒痕，目光滑过被掐得泛青的左大腿内侧——这大概是第一次时布鲁斯抱着他插他的时候捏出来的。他的手劲大得吓人，失去了能力的卡尔根本无法和他相较。  
他得想个办法。  
卡尔合拢双腿坐在地上，紧靠在一起的皮肤温度成了唯一能感知到的温度。他垂着头思索。布鲁斯回来肯定不会放过他，但让他自己把那个东西放回去是绝对，不可能的。  
直到太阳落山，卡尔的脑子里都一直回旋着乱七八糟无法捕捉的念头，但没有一个能帮助他脱离困境和蝙蝠侠口中的‘惩罚’。  
他想起疼痛，和昨晚的快感。  
但他觉得那能忍受，如果布鲁斯只有这样的手段的话。卡尔最终把心一横。这没什么大不了的，他想，没有比之前两次更糟糕的了。  
布鲁斯在太阳落山的时候回来了，卧室门被打开的声音清晰的传到卡尔的脑子里。他一动不动的坐在原地，甚至没有给走进来的男人任何一个眼神。  
布鲁斯反手关上门，环顾房间后发出一声惊叹，他将目光定到靠着床头坐在地上的卡尔赤裸的身上，“现场真是比监控画面更具有冲击力。”  
卡尔冷笑了一声，皮肤随着布鲁斯的靠近而紧绷起来。  
“你直接选择了惩罚，是吗？”布鲁斯在他暴起偷袭前迅速捏住了他的手肘关节，用力得让卡尔的骨头发出脆弱的咯吱声，疼痛泛了上来。而布鲁斯紧接着跪下来，压住了他的双腿。“好吧，”他状似无奈的妥协，“我成全你。”  
卡尔抬头瞪着压在上方的布鲁斯，曾被无数人歌颂过的蓝眼睛里透出嘲讽，他啐了一口，“假惺惺。”  
布鲁斯沉默的注视了他几秒，也不管脸上被吐到的口水。他低下头，狠狠咬住了那两瓣柔软的嘴唇。  
卡尔张开嘴想咬他但被布鲁斯掐住了下巴，机械突然细微的嗡鸣声响起，紧接着卡尔就感到自己的手腕被什么东西扣住了。他在布鲁斯的围追堵截里呜咽出声，包不住的口涎顺着嘴角流淌。布鲁斯噬咬他的逐渐艳红起来的唇瓣，叼住口腔里的软肉吮吸，最后在放开时咬了一口。  
卡尔嘶了一声，嘴角尝到了血的味道。布鲁斯的手滑到了他的屁股上，而他的胸被布鲁斯紧靠过来的衣物摩擦着，乳尖在刺激中挺立硕大。  
他的手指插进干涩的甬道，在卡尔的痛呼中前进。超人后知后觉的发现布鲁斯并没有进攻昨晚那个被狠狠按揉的部位，他的手指极具有目的性的往深处攀爬，即使没有润滑的甬道让他举步维艰。  
他要做什么？  
卡尔被重新铐锁住的双臂挣动起来，又一种不安爬了上来。  
“乔·艾尔一直有件事没告诉你，”布鲁斯一只手掰过卡尔的脸，四目相接，直视对方眼底深处自己都没察觉到的惶恐，他动着深埋在对方体内的手指，然后触摸到了身体主人都不知道的辛密，“氪星宝典赋予了你一个美妙的器官，它深深的藏在你的腹腔里，蠕动着渴望男人的浇灌。”  
“什——”卡尔震惊的瞪大双眼，然后在男人猛的挫刺下尖叫出声。  
“滚！”他抖着身子开始挣扎，双腿乱踢想把人踹下去，“给我滚！别碰我！”他慌乱的甩头，整个人都惊慌起来。  
布鲁斯再一次狠狠摸上了那两瓣柔软的唇瓣。  
“啊——”  
与昨晚相较完全不同的快感从体内窜起，顺着神经纤维瞬间传遍四肢百骸。他的性器在完全未触摸的情况下硬挺起来，全身颤抖着泛起红潮。  
“感受到了吗，”布鲁斯在那两瓣缝隙中涌出来的液体里轻易的又伸进一指，两根手指夹起玩弄肠道里面逐渐充血兴奋起来的阴唇，“你的子宫。”  
“不——”卡尔试图否认，但被玩弄的腔口连带起从未感知到的器官的震动，酸胀坠痛从下腹升起，更多的湿暖液体流了出来，包裹住布鲁斯手指的肠道紧张的收缩着。  
布鲁斯拨开那两瓣贝蚌软肉般湿滑的嫩肉，指腹再微微向前就触到了一层脆弱的薄膜。  
“呜……”卡尔蜷缩起脚趾，未知地带被打开玩弄和激烈的渴望被填满的瘙痒让他恐慌，夹在布鲁斯腰部的腿磨蹭着，却找不到合适的角度将人踹开，“走开！”  
布鲁斯亲吻他的耳垂和颈脖，抽出手指换上了自己的性器。粗大的器官破开被沾染得湿滑的肠壁，在被吮吸挤压之中抵上了阴道口。  
“不、不不要！”卡尔向后缩起身子，扭动屁股想要避开男人目的明确的侵略，“别进去！那、塞塞不下……呜啊啊啊！！！”  
窄小柔嫩的腔口被侵略者蛮横的打开，胀痛顺着从未被发掘过的子宫壁蔓延而上。卡尔颤抖着，双腿紧紧的夹紧布鲁斯，急促的喘息着说不出话来。津液顺着大开的嘴角流出，他在一呼一吸之间都能感受到嵌进内里器具的火热和微微的刺痛。  
紧紧咬合的滑腻嫩肉挤压着男性敏感的龟头和柱身，布鲁斯抬手按住卡尔的腹部用力挤压，听着他带上哭泣的呻吟开始耸动身体。  
粉嫩的内部很快被摩擦得充血红肿，被忽略几十年的子宫巢激动的喷涌出大量的液体迎合入侵者。  
“不要、不要动了！！！”他尖叫起来，但却只换来男人毫不怜惜的更加快速的抽插，他甚至感觉那个肆虐的器官越发胀大了一些，撑起了他的下腹。  
挺翘的阴茎被男人下压撞击的身躯碰到，被夹在两人之间粗暴的摩擦。卡尔昂起头呻吟，子宫壁剧烈收缩喷涌出一大波潮吹液，阴茎也颤抖着吐出了精液。  
“呜呜……”他呜咽着，在高潮的余韵里大脑一片空白，紧缩的生殖道里布鲁斯埋在深处极富有技巧性的小幅度快速震动胯部，让他又紧接着抽搐着吐出第二波潮吹。  
黏糊的液体打湿了布鲁斯的裤子，在身下积出一大片水洼。布鲁斯摸了一手湿滑的淫水，抹上他的脸：“闻闻看，你的骚水。”  
卡尔被脸上微凉的触感惊醒，他像被抢了骨头的野狼一样突然狠狠咬住了凑到嘴边的手指。疼痛从指尖沿着胳膊流窜，布鲁斯沉了脸色，下身猛的抽出，又狠狠的撞了进去。  
“啊啊啊——！不要——”  
布鲁斯看见了指腹上的血痕，他将血抹到卡尔胸上，又深又狠的开始全根抽出又插入，手掌覆压在他的腹部，随着自己的进攻施加按压掌下的肌肉。  
子宫颈被撞得又酸又痛，布鲁斯的按压让宫腔剧烈的收缩，被初次开发的坠痛挟裹着让人头皮发麻的痒意让卡尔歪着头吐着舌头闭不上嘴。  
他吱唔着流着口水嘟囔了什么，音节破碎咕哝在喉底，无法辨析。  
“你要听话，卡尔，”布鲁斯伏到他耳边轻轻的说，“听话的孩子才能有奖励，知道吗？”  
卡尔茫然的摇着头，吸着鼻子抽噎。  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的后脑，在又好几个深重的撞击后埋在逐渐被操软的生殖道里泄了出来。  
“你会听话的。”布鲁斯拿手掌磨了磨他的腰侧，另一只手揉捏他的胸肉，“然后怀上我们的宝宝，在这里蓄累哺育的初乳。”他掐了掐粉嫩的乳尖，“你会是个好母亲。”  
“不……”喘过气来的卡尔从虚软无力中挣脱出来，抖着身子拒绝，“不可能！”  
布鲁斯挥了挥手，卡尔察觉到锁住自己手腕的铁扣上突然传来一股巨力。那两个铁铐飞了起来，将他拽趴在了床上。  
卡尔后知后觉的发现，像两个手镯一般铐在自己手腕上的东西，竟然是利用氪星材质做出来的。  
他瞪大双眼盯着眼前的手铐和其上繁复的氪星纹饰，越发的不可置信。  
他突然开始惶恐起来。事情完全脱离了他原本的所有设想。他开始颤抖，手铐上艾尔家族的徽章如此夺目，犹如火烙般在他的视网膜上留下印记。  
而身后，爬上床的布鲁斯又掰开了他的臀部，那个吐着淫水和乳白精液的小穴就这样翕张着暴露在空气里。  
重新硬挺起来的阴茎在穴口外来回摩擦了两下，便犹如长蛇归洞般灵活的钻了进去。  
“唔呜……”  
卡尔低叫着，额头抵住床面，被迫抬起臀部，任由男人抓住他的胯骨用力抽送。  
被发掘的子宫在性事里开始食髓知味，涌动着淫水酸麻叫嚣存在，每一次的顶弄都能让卡尔叫得更大声。  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的腹部，掰开他的臀瓣愈发的往前挤去，顶端甚至碰到了宫颈缝隙，再往前就可以触碰到子宫腔体。  
“啊啊啊——不要呜呜……”  
卡尔的大脑再也不能保持清醒了，他哭泣着开始哀求。  
“太深了……好疼…求你……”体内娇嫩的器官传来撕裂感，他咽着口水胡言乱语的哀求，“进不去的、那里不行……求你不…求你……”  
“你会听话吗？”布鲁斯耸动下体轻轻叩击那个本就不准备接受任何物体的隙缝，声音温柔得仿佛在询问爱侣。  
扯痛和快感交杂着冲击卡尔，他胡乱的摇头祈求，在察觉到体内的东西又往前进了一分的时候哀鸣出声，这时他才接收到布鲁斯的问询。他慌乱的点头，语无伦次的回答。  
“听话…会听话、我……呜呜……”  
得到回应的雄性放过了他，摇晃胯部操弄已然柔软下来的阴道。被放过一马的卡尔逐渐放纵的呻吟，肠道近乎感恩的蜷动着，吸吮体内的异物。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 跳蛋（Tiaodan）

5.

卡尔·艾尔从来不知道性爱能让一个人失去理智。  
他呜咽着从睡梦中挣扎出来的时候空荡的卧室里又只有他一个人了。他的眼眶残留着哭了一夜的干涩，嗓子嘶哑难以发声，全身肌肉都弥漫着被过度使用的酸痛，身体内部那个曾经从来不知道的器官更是时不时传来细微的坠痛。  
黄太阳下拥有无穷伟力的超人从来没有在肉体上感觉过疲惫，然而现在他疲于抬起一根手指。  
他眨着茫然的眼睛盯着天花板上的纹路，在肌肉的叫嚣里回忆起昨晚的疯狂。布鲁斯压着他弄了多久？他根本记不清。  
卡尔挪动嘴唇无声的咒骂了几句，费力的挪动自己深陷入泥潭的四肢，黏糊的液体因而从潮湿的穴道里涌出，在屁股后面氲出温湿的触感。  
卡尔愣了一秒旋即气得浑身发抖。他费力的坐起来，挪爬下床，踉踉跄跄的走进浴室，摔进了浴缸里。  
他在上升的水流里将垂落的额发扒上头顶，露出光滑饱满的额头。他静默着坐了一会儿，随即发疯似的狠狠踹了两脚浴缸壁，挥舞的双手在缸沿砸得通红发肿。  
他一定要……  
卡尔怨毒的想，他一定要布鲁斯·韦恩付出代价。  
他单手捂住额头，深深的在弥漫的水汽里呼吸，但躁动的心脏却极难在沸腾的火焰里冷却，砰砰砰胡乱的鼓动着让人烦躁。卡尔放下手来，而这次他注意到了左手上手镯般的铐锁，那是个深灰色的金属体，卡尔知道这种金属——他的堡垒里遍地都是，这种金属可塑性极高，可以随着操控者的意愿随意形成什么器物。  
它每单位元素可以比地球最轻的氢元素更轻，也可以变得比任何元素都重——简而言之，它可以成为毫无重量的装饰品，也可以顷刻间砸在地上变成不可撼动的镣铐。  
卡尔撬不开紧紧贴合在他皮肤上属于他家乡的金属，他磨牙愤恨，发誓一定要扭转局面让蝙蝠侠跪着祈求他的原谅。他总有机会的，只要他还活着。  
他摩挲手腕上薄薄的金属层，指尖触摸出一行简短的氪星文。  
——打扫房间，卡尔。  
去你妈的。  
卡尔躺在浴缸里，头搁在墙壁上半眯起眼睛。体内老蝙蝠的精子在源源不断的顺着肠壁下滑，这感觉诡异极了，但卡尔拒绝将手伸进自己那个地方抠挖别人的精液。他不担心怀孕，他不认为自己能怀孕。  
他陷在水流温柔的包裹里，疲惫的身体很快牵扯他的神经滑入迷迷糊糊的状态，紧接着就进入毫无意识的睡眠。  
而后不久他又从黑暗中惊醒。  
肛穴阴道被填满震动胸乳被噬咬的感觉让他悸颤着喷出了一波高潮液，低哑模糊的声音在他嗓子里回荡，紧接着回神的他和布鲁斯对上了眼神。  
“醒了？”布鲁斯咬了咬口里被玩弄得红肿的乳头，柔软的舌头舔过乳头隙缝，吮吸用力得似要含出奶水一般，“你没有看见我给你的留言吗？让你醒了之后把你弄乱的房间收拾干净。”  
“做梦唔……”他被顶到了子宫，反射性夹紧了屁股，在两人相搏时第一次自由的手臂按在布鲁斯的肩膀上，用力的掐他光裸的肩膀。  
布鲁斯并不觉得疼，一个被操了整晚又正在被他操的超人的力气比撒娇的小奶猫大不了多少，报复性掐揉的力度就跟按摩差不多，反而更加激起他躁动的欲望。  
布鲁斯不再说话，他抬起头来按住卡尔因为头靠在墙壁上而暴露出来的颈脖喉结，凶狠的加快了抽送的速度。  
“唔啊啊……”  
喉部被用力钳制按压让氧气极难进入他的肺部，他在缺氧中艰难的呼吸，双手紧紧握住布鲁斯钳制的手腕，身体在危机中紧绷颤抖。  
“唔唔——”他的眼前开始泛白，大脑在子宫敏感的收缩和缺氧里空白。布鲁斯被他收绞的肠道咬得死紧，一波波应激性的液体随着紧缩的宫腔喷出冲刷他的龟头柱体，他往前深深冲进，在高潮的瞬间放开了对身下人的钳制。  
卡尔浑身发软的倒回浴缸壁上，捂着自己的脖子凶猛的咳嗽。他半睁的眼睛无意识的看了布鲁斯凑近的脸一眼，泪水无知觉的顺着脸颊滑落，身体不可控的轻微发抖。  
布鲁斯捏住他的下巴左右摆弄打量他的脸颊，“我该知道仅靠昨天的经历还是让你认识不到听话有多么的重要。”他的拇指按压超人沾着口涎微张着喘气的娇艳唇瓣，“也许你就是想要我这样粗暴的对你？你爱这些，克拉克。”  
卡尔只能瘫软在他身下喘气，手脚无力的摊开，暂时找不到和蝙蝠侠对抗的力气。从昨晚起就没洗干净过的后穴流淌着新鲜的精液和潮水，布鲁斯手指伸进去胡乱的搅动了几下，让浴池里的水冲刷干净部分后将他抱了起来，向卧室走去。  
在被放在床上的时候卡尔翻过身想跳下床去，但突然加重的手铐将他的左手牢牢固定在了床上。他使劲的拉扯，最终不得不在肌肉的抗议中妥协。  
布鲁斯按住他柔软的屁股，将一个冰凉的东西塞进了他张合着再也不会抗拒入侵的柔软巢穴。  
卡尔能感知到那玩意儿光滑的表面和椭圆的形状，他大概知道那是什么，那可能是个跳蛋。  
卡尔茫然的往前爬了爬，紧接着就被布鲁斯压着后腰进入。跳蛋光滑冰冷的表面擦过细软的肠道，被一路顶进身体深处。  
“不不……”卡尔慌张起来，扑腾四肢开始挣扎，“你想干什么！”他的右手向后抓住了布鲁斯抵在他腰上的手，“拿出来！把那个拿出来！”  
布鲁斯抓住他的手按在腰侧，阴茎抵着跳蛋一路深入撞击阴道口。小巧玲珑的玩具被两瓣阴唇温柔的吞进高热的内部，紧接着那小东西就开始在那个脆弱的肠道里疯狂的震动。  
“啊啊啊！！！”卡尔反射性踢弹双腿，又被布鲁斯按着强行抽插。性器的震动摩擦带来快感，而始终冰凉的器物在顶端以完全不同的高速频率颤抖，被撞入的性器一步一步的往更深处顶去。  
“布鲁斯NO！”卡尔尖叫挣扎，但只能无助的感受到那个东西被耸动着贴上紧张的宫颈，并且在不间断的肏弄中大有挤进子宫的势头。  
神经密集的子宫颈被贴上的小物体攀扶着高速撞击。卡尔缩着后穴挣扎。与人体温热器官完全不同始终冰凉的小东西在子宫颈跳动，刺激子宫一阵一阵的收缩，喷出一股接着一股的高潮液。他绞紧小腹，阴茎挺翘，在无生命物体的刺激和布鲁斯的撞击里不停的攀上高潮顶峰，射出精液乃至透明的尿液。  
他在刺激里尖叫哀求，但这次布鲁斯似乎并不打算放过他，每一次的挺进都用力到似乎要将那个椭圆的跳蛋挤进子宫。  
“不要、不要顶了！”卡尔呜咽着，他又感到那个东西在布鲁斯的动作下往前耸动，在一次深插中卡进了宫颈细口，胀痛撕裂感攀爬而上，他终于忍不住狂乱的挣扎起来，“我错了我错了！！”他开始哭着尖叫，“我错了！不要、不要进去！！”  
布鲁斯握住他泄到失禁的性器，干燥宽大的手掌抓揉底端的两颗睾丸，指关节半痛不轻的钳制硬翘起来的深红性器。  
“氪星有很多好东西，”布鲁斯抵住他的尿道口，指甲刺激马眼上脆弱的铃口隙缝，“能变来变去的金属流体能给我们带来很多乐趣，对吧卡尔？”他重重的一个挺腰几个深插，很快又抽了出来压紧超人的腿插进腿根。而那个被卡在宫颈高热体温都没有将它捂暖的椭圆球体变得愈发细窄，随着腔体的收缩顺畅的滑入子宫内部。  
“唔唔——！！！”  
扁窄的器具滑进娇嫩的子宫又恢复成之前的大小，椭圆着肚子随着天生设定的频率快速的随着子宫液流窜刺激柔软的宫壁。  
布鲁斯死死压住卡尔受到刺激突然爆发的剧烈挣扎，恶意的在一秒内再次提高了跳蛋运动的频率。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”  
卡尔尖叫到失声，宫腔坠痛猛烈的收缩企图排出异物，凶猛的痛快感交缠掌控挺弓起的身子。布鲁斯放开了他，左手上的镣铐也放开了他。  
卡尔捂住小腹蜷缩起来，手指伸进后穴抠挖却触碰不到子宫产道。  
“啊啊啊啊布鲁斯布鲁斯！！”他再顾不上许多了，尖叫着在床上犹如脱水的鱼一般摆动着挺身跪起又倒下，“求你取出来求你了呜呜啊啊啊啊啊……”子宫持续不断被刺激的高潮不停的打在他无助抠挖肠道的手指上，宛若失禁了一般淅淅沥沥从后穴里源源不断的流出来，打湿了半个床铺。而前面在剧烈的刺激里硬挺着，布鲁斯在阴茎底部扣上了环，茎身在让腰骨酸软的快感里涨得发疼，流着无意义的前列腺液。  
小腹涨痛酸软得感觉要爆炸了。卡尔觉得自己简直要死了。手指无论如何都掏不出体内的东西，瘙痒酸麻在阴道内部攀爬，他想用什么狠狠的捅自己也想把那个在子宫里乱震的东西掏出来。  
但他做不到。  
他做不到！  
他想死的心都有了。  
他只有去求那个明明挺着根下流阴茎觊觎他身体却故作冷静的男人，他爬过去死死握住男人的胳膊，跨坐到那根恶心的东西上面摩擦湿漉漉的臀缝。  
他快要疯了。  
那个东西在他身体里窜得他要疯了。  
“求你取出来——”卡尔含混着津液倒在布鲁斯怀里扭动身体，“求你……我会听话！”他又忍不住将手塞进汹涌着潮水的腔道里毫不控制力道的抓挠，丝丝血液混杂在液体里流出来，“我、收拾…房间……求你布鲁斯呜……”  
蝙蝠侠抓住他丰柔的臀部，阴茎刺进去应和着跳蛋在子宫肆虐的频率抽插。卡尔弹着腿被逼上又一种头脑发麻混身溺水死亡般窒息的快感里。  
他在布鲁斯最后的冲撞里绷着脚趾张大嘴喘不上气，跳蛋在那时停止震动被排到宫颈前端变换成细小的薄片顺着最后一波汹涌澎湃的潮吹喷薄而出。  
卡尔软了下去，趴在男人厚实的肩膀上一抽一抽的颤抖。快感彻底成为一种让人无法忍受的折磨。在布鲁斯握住他涨痛的阴茎撸动时，卡尔细微的摇头哀求，“不不……求你……别……”  
布鲁斯取下了紧扣的环锁，指节压着肠体滚动碾压，成环的掌心锢住柱身，快速的撸动。卡尔缩在宽阔的怀里轻声呜咽，刺麻又痛又爽的感觉让他蜷起大腿紧紧靠在支撑他的男人身上，最终在痛极了的情况下发泄了出来。  
布鲁斯手掌上移按揉他的小腹，然后被卡尔颤抖着抓住了手。  
“够了……”他的指节紧张得发白，“求你……够了……”  
“唔，”布鲁斯揉了揉他的手腕骨，俯身将人压平在床上温柔的亲吻他的嘴角，“听话，卡尔。”  
卡尔痛苦的闭了闭眼睛，却不得不顺从的向外微微张开了腿。  
布鲁斯满意的揉了揉他饱满浑圆的胸肉，以与之前完全不同的方式温柔的进入了他的身体。  
“听话的孩子会有奖励，”蝙蝠侠撑在他头顶缓慢的抽送，近乎温柔的撞击卡尔的臀部，“在你收拾好房间之后，我会给你更多的自由权。”  
卡尔双手张开攀握住布鲁斯撑在脸侧的手臂，额头抵在他肌肉紧绷的小手臂上，在泛酸的缓慢快感中发出幼兽般细细的呻吟。  
布鲁斯亲了亲他的额头，逐渐加快速度摩擦早已爽到极致微微泛疼的阴道，但又与之前的粗暴完全不同，他细细的碾磨、抽送，让卡尔蜷着脚趾哭叫依偎在他身下。  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”他像头雌兽一样缩起手脚，将自己埋进温柔的布鲁斯怀里，抽抽嗒嗒的哭泣。  
布鲁斯抹去他眼角的泪水，低头唇齿相交啃咬着和卡尔交换了一个湿答答的热吻。  
他射在精疲力竭的雌兽体内，侧躺在另一边将半昏迷的人拥进怀里。  
“睡吧。”  
他低声劝慰，温柔至极。  
卡尔在那道声线里颤抖，眼珠挣扎着在眼皮下滚动几圈后无力的陷入沉睡。  
布鲁斯按压他的脸颊，深蓝的眼睛里藏着蝙蝠洞嶙峋的漆黑。  
这就对了，卡尔。  
他将人抱进浴室清洗。  
乖乖听话就对了。  
他簇拥自己费尽心机铐锁住的神子，在氪星机器更换的干燥床铺上入睡。  
明天是超人国葬的日子，他得以布鲁斯的身份出席。他需要睡眠，但同时需要憔悴。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 产卵（Lay eggs）

6.

布鲁斯打开门的时候卡尔正躺在床上出神。他听见卡锁哗啦打开的声音，强忍着没有撑起身体去看门口走进来的人。  
布鲁斯推开门的第一眼看见了被扶正了却突兀立在房间正中央的矮柜，他扫了缩在被子里的人一眼，走进来合上了门。  
“抬头看我，卡尔。”布鲁斯站在了矮柜前边，扯开了自己的领带。卡尔在被子里扭动了一下，仍然没有露出正脸来。  
“起来，不要让我再重复一遍。”  
卡尔藏在被子底下的腰腹在布鲁斯暗含威胁的语气里抽动了一瞬，身体比意识更先屈服了。他撑坐起来，拿眼睛瞪那个已经脱掉外套的男人，“做什么？”他含含糊糊的问，腰骨在目光无意识下落接触到对方胯间的鼓包时微微发酸。他往上耸了耸薄被，遮住自己露出来的锁骨与肩头。被柔软布料包裹的实感给了他一丁点的安全错觉，让他不那么容易在与布鲁斯的对视中想起昨天的遭遇而败下阵来。  
布鲁斯让他过去，卡尔坐在床上磨蹭，最终在窥到布鲁斯不耐烦的眼角时选择了离开包裹住自己的温暖巢穴，站在了布鲁斯的身前。  
“我搬不动。”暴露在空气里的皮肤在布鲁斯伸手过来的时候颤抖了一下，卡尔忍不住开口为自己解释，但紧接着他就闭上了嘴，怒视着布鲁斯。支撑体重的腿在微微打颤，布鲁斯只要轻轻敲打一下他的膝盖他就能当场跪下去。  
他确实被折腾狠了，将满屋子乱七八糟的东西摆回原位后根本没力气将这么重的实木柜子推回原位。  
布鲁斯按着他的肩膀将他压坐到柜子上，冰冷的柜顶接触到挺翘的臀肉时卡尔忍不住心里一抖，肛穴几乎一瞬间就因为即将要发生的既定事情湿润了起来。  
“我什么都知道，卡尔。”布鲁斯捏着他的下颔骨和他对视，两双眼睛撞在一起后他清晰的看到了卡尔慌乱收缩的蓝色虹膜。他亲吻了一下那双无论何时都漂亮得难以形容的眼睛，然后抬起头来左手抓住了卡尔的头发，迫使他抬起头来，“你在想什么，我全都知道。”  
“哈。”卡尔干巴巴的发出一声轻笑，双眼无意识的乱转着扫过布鲁斯长出细微胡茬的下颚，他浑身都绷紧了，但却硬着骨头嘲讽，“蝙蝠侠当然什么都知道，他能给每个地方都装上监控。”  
布鲁斯没有打断卡尔发泄的话语，等他说完了他才继续说道：“你看见罗宾了。”他肯定的陈述着，而卡尔抿起了嘴角。  
“瞧，”布鲁斯放开他的头掰开他的嘴巴手指塞进去乱搅，引着那些透明的津液从那个花苞般柔软的腔体内流出来，顺着光滑的下颚和颈脖优美的弧线流淌，“我什么都知道，卡尔，你想的什么我都知道。”  
“当然，一如你所想的，我会给你跨出这扇门的自由，蝙蝠侠向来说到做到，对吗。即使在你发现阳光在这栋房子里可以缓解你的疼痛、恢复你的体力之后，却仍然将柜子摆在中间来向我抗议。”布鲁斯的手指伸得太深了，喉头传来的瘙痒让他干呕，卡尔忍不住抓住了他的手腕，手指颤抖向外拉扯，“没、唔……”他模模糊糊的发出辩解的声音，光裸的小腿抵在布鲁斯的小腿上颤抖。  
布鲁斯抽出手从身下的柜子里随意抓出来一根淡蓝色的长条按摩棒。他看了几眼，对卡尔露出一个笑容。  
“我随便买了些东西，也不知道是干什么的。”布鲁斯将这根光滑并不怎么粗大但在长度上却非常傲人的东西抵在卡尔的后穴上，用道具前端圆润的开口轻轻戳弄他收缩的嫩肉，“也许你能告诉我答案？”那根冰凉的东西顺着布鲁斯施加的力道凭借肠道蠕动的润滑顺畅的破开肠壁捅了进去。  
“嗯嗯……”卡尔抓着布鲁斯的肩膀，在身体被微微向后按时双腿反射性的抬起来绞在了男人的腰上。他胡乱的喘息，皱起眉来抗议窜进体内的冰冷却又什么都不说的咬着布鲁斯手臂上撩起的衣袖，口液湿透了那一小节衬衫，湿乎乎的黏在布鲁斯紧绷的小臂肌肉上。  
布鲁斯塞了大半截进去，然后在抽出又送入的过程中凭感觉用道具找到了那一层软肉。卡尔在察觉到他意图的一瞬间放开了紧咬的牙关，“不不布鲁斯……”他含着胡噜的黏糊声音祈求，“别、不要让这些东西进去……”他紧张的绷起臀大肌缩紧穴口，身体深处因为某些回忆而开始泛滥的流出水来。  
布鲁斯拍了拍他可怜兮兮的脸，“那你应该讨好我，男孩。”他低声给出建议。  
卡尔在一瞬间茫然的瞪大眼睛，而布鲁斯滑出部分玩具又重重往前送了送，粘液在穴口泛起泡沫，随着抽插翻出的嫩肉部分又被吞吃回去。被磨得软烂艳红的肠肉毫无抵抗的吃咬着被抵在花心的东西。滚烫的体温染上橡胶制品冰凉的外壳，给了卡尔一种它正在体内融化的错觉。  
被快感逐渐占据的大脑开始愚钝，卡尔低头瞥见他按着自己肩头抚摸的手掌，咬住他的手腕伸出舌头顺着细微跳动的脉搏轻轻舔弄。  
那一瞬间布鲁斯停下了捣弄玩具的动作，眸色愈发深沉。  
“毫不怀疑你很有讨好男人的天赋，”布鲁斯避过那处隔膜将玩具狠狠的塞进去后放开了手，他在卡尔尖叫的时候解放了自己因为卡尔的舔弄而瞬间涨得不行的性器，凑到他的嘴边，“张嘴，卡尔。”他粗重的命令道。  
灼热抵在脸边的温度让卡尔有了几分神智，他的眼角淌着无意识滑下来的泪水，在眼睛将所见的信息传达到大脑之后居然爆发出一股力气打开了布鲁斯的手。  
“不！”他缩回身子往后退，忘了屁股里塞着的东西的结果是狠狠坐下去后被戳到肠道深处不禁抖着腿呜咽出声，泪水又滑了下来，他翘起屁股伸手去够那个把肛穴堵了个结实的东西，摩挲着被体液打湿得滑腻腻的外围塞不进去一根手指把东西掏出来。  
“啊啊……”他并拢腿摩擦，阴茎在双腿之间吐着透明的前液。布鲁斯重新抱上他的肩背，手指顺着脊椎下滑握住卡尔乱摸的手抵住那个玩具底端，引导着他打开了什么开关。  
“唔唔……”卡尔皱着眉埋进布鲁斯的肩窝，明确的感受到那个细长的按摩棒从底端膨胀起来，形成一个粗略的球体。  
那是什么……  
卡尔迷糊的大脑警觉起来，然后又察觉到那个鼓胀的球体往前蠕动着爬了一点。  
他攥紧布鲁斯的手臂，浑身开始颤抖。“布鲁斯、布鲁斯——”他惊慌的尖叫，“那是什么——拿出来！”  
“我也不知道，宝贝。”布鲁斯恶劣的说道，“你得自己去发现。”  
“不！”卡尔瞪大眼睛抗拒的从他怀里挣出来摔在了地上，他侧过身跪起来，按压腹部收缩肌肉企图将那个光滑的玩具排出来。布鲁斯倾身将他压倒在地上，噬咬舔亲他鼓胀的胸部，卡尔双手抵在他肩膀上，呜呜嚷嚷着曲起腿。  
布鲁斯抓揉结实的臀肉，含咬乳尖的嘴用力吮吸到发出啪嗒的淫靡水声。卡尔抱着他的头呻吟，感觉到滚烫肠道内圆滚的物体一寸寸的往前滚进。他拧紧眉往后缩，却逃不脱被圆滚球体塞满肠道深处的异物感。  
那东西脱离了长条按摩棒的前端，从那个开口里挤出来，撑开更深处的肠壁，硬生生的卡在那里。卡尔抱紧布鲁斯的肩膀，头颅后仰抵在地板上难受的晃动。  
被未知物体撑开的感觉并不好受，特别是在刚感受到那个卵一样的东西落在肠道内处时底端又一次的鼓胀起来，第二颗卵状物体沿着管道挤缩着又往他的身体里钻。  
“啊啊……”卡尔无法忍受的掐起布鲁斯的肩膀来，抖着牙吞吐气音，“不、不要再……”  
布鲁斯撑上前和他接吻，将他发出来的抗议全都含在嘴里只允许他发出唔唔唔的声响来。卡尔在深吻里窒息，难受的抓扯对方的头发。  
布鲁斯放开他，微喘着告诉他：“讨好我，卡尔。”  
第二颗卵也被吐了出来，卡尔甚至幻听般察觉到了它滚出按摩棒前端时啵的一声轻响和前一颗碰撞时的细微喀嚓声。他抓着布鲁斯的肩颤抖，缩紧的宫口为着深处坚硬的卵异物喷出水来。他凑到等待他行动的男人面前，颤抖的张开嘴，咬住了对方的下颔。  
绝不。  
卡尔恶狠狠的盯着他，蓝眼睛又开始聚起光来。  
绝不。  
布鲁斯从他的眼睛里读到答案。他轻笑了一声，“你就这么有持无恐是吗？”他不再等待超人的屈服。他坐在地上，将卡尔的头拉过来按在胯部，热胀坚挺的阴茎捅进被掰开无法合拢的小嘴里，温热一瞬间包裹了他。布鲁斯喘息着叹气。  
男人胯部的腥膻味笼罩了卡尔的口鼻，他呜咽着甩头挣扎但全都被镇压。被强制掰开的嘴连用牙齿去磕碰嘴里让他恶心的性器都做不到。  
布鲁斯按着他强制口交，柔软的舌头擦着敏感的茎身让他止不住耸动腰身。  
“唔、唔——”卡尔憋得满脸通红，几次被顶到喉头难受的干呕却又被再次插进的性器折磨着发出粗重的喘息，耻毛拍在脸上，卡尔在缺氧里昏沉着把住了布鲁斯抓着他头的双手，用力得指尖颤抖。  
“你没有你设想的那种机会，卡尔。”布鲁斯在快感来临前加快抽插的速度，在卡尔合不上嘴流出的口涎和激烈的呻吟里挑明了他起伏的小心思，“罗宾不会再出现在这里，今天他能进这栋房子只是因为我给了他进出大门的权限——”他长长喘了一口，在一个深喉后撞进了射精的浪潮里。卡尔在那一瞬间被放开，他被迸射在喉头的精液呛了个结实，猛咽了一口腥味进去后翻倒在一边边咳边干呕。  
头发被汗水尽数打湿，布鲁斯将他拉进怀里将他那些汗湿的头发都刨在脑后，手指沾着他嘴角的的乳白液体塞进他的口腔里。  
卡尔狂乱的喘气咽着口水，吃进了不少布鲁斯射出的精子。他又开始干呕，无力的倒在布鲁斯身上咬他伸进来的手指。  
“你从卧室的窗口看见罗宾开走了一架蝙蝠飞机，就以为出了这扇门会拥有逃脱的机会。”布鲁斯轻柔的抚摸他的脸颊，“但这不可能，卡尔，别动这些歪脑筋。”他掐起他的下巴，“也别仗着我的‘宠爱’试图挑衅，你得学着讨好你的丈夫，否则你只会更难过。”  
卵蛋还在源源不断的从屁股里夹着的性具里挤出来，卡尔呜咽着，甚至能听见肚子里那些异物碰撞的声音。布鲁斯按了一把他逐渐鼓起来的腹部，手指下探扣住假阴茎的底部抽送了两下。  
“啊啊啊啊啊！”卡尔一口咬在他胳膊上，“不要！别动！布鲁斯……呜呜……”肚子被撑得难受，最先进入的假卵已经在体温的作用下有部分融化成液体，子宫内饱胀的淫水在向外流淌，宫口泛酸变得瘙痒，唯一的出口却一直被堵着，卡尔现在晃动腹部都能听见咕噜的水声。他崩溃的抓着布鲁斯的手，咬着的牙齿松开，开始像只小狗一样舔舐男人的肩膀和下颔，“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……呜……”他颤抖着，去亲吻男人的嘴角。  
布鲁斯拍拍他撅起的屁股，握住他前方因为之前粗暴的口交而有些软下去的阴茎撸动几下，又探到那个被塞满的穴口周围，按揉那些敏感的神经。  
卡尔被他玩得直往他怀里躲，体内隐秘的瘙痒促使他不自觉的晃动腰胯。  
布鲁斯将将假阳具抽出来换上自己滚烫的阴茎，碾磨着捅开那层软膜。卡尔夹紧后穴坐在他怀里浪叫，融化的部分明胶随着抽插的动作往外流淌，将连接处弄得黏糊一片。  
布鲁斯狠狠顶撞他的生殖腔，半软不硬的假卵在肚子里磕磕碰碰，卡尔发出细细的尖叫包不住口水，被操得大腿紧绷双眼直翻。  
他的样子狼狈极了。但布鲁斯不介意，他还能看见他更多的狼狈。  
“如果你足够乖，”布鲁斯堵住他颤抖勃发的阴茎，在卡尔模糊的抗议里说，“我可以让你见露易丝，和你父母。”  
卡尔一瞬间紧绷起身子随后又被布鲁斯肏得软了下来，他努力抓住神智的尾巴，蜷曲着脚趾低吟：“你想干、什么……”末了又抽抽噎噎的哀求，“放开、我要射…呜……”  
布鲁斯不回答他的问题，只一次又一次捣弄他柔软的阴道搅拌那些模糊的浊液，“你想见他们吗？”  
卡尔突然紧扣双手子宫绞紧达到了内部高潮，但他的前面却被布鲁斯堵着颤抖的翘起通红一片。卡尔在高潮里攀在布鲁斯肩上，迷蒙的眼睛直直的盯着布鲁斯淌下汗珠的俊美脸庞，他狠狠的挣扎了一下最后却在布鲁斯颠簸的怀里硬撑起发软的身子凑上去含舔男人微微上翘的嘴唇。  
这就是答案了。  
布鲁斯笑了一下，将他猛然翻过来按在地上狠狠撞击。卡尔刚刚潮吹过的子宫被紧接着撞得生疼，肚子在地上摩擦和着里面的异物滚来滚去，他难受的发出尖叫，最后在男人毫不留情的挺送中和对方一起射了出来。  
卡尔趴在地上喘气，累得一根指头都不想动。他闭着眼睛，然后想起那个许久未见的女记者，还有重生后到现在也没见上一面的父母，心头一片火烫。  
但还没等他想好怎么尽快让布鲁斯让他见到他们，身边唯一的男人就将他拽起来，半跪着撅起屁股。他睁开眼，茫然的注视撑着他身体的人。  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的肚子，“排出来。”  
什么？  
卡尔迟缓的顺着对方的动作也摸了摸自己的肚子，他摸到那些撑鼓起他肚皮的假卵。  
布鲁斯拍了拍他的脸，让他清醒点，又说了一遍，“排出来，我要给你洗澡。”  
“不……”回过神的卡尔张大眼睛，下意识的拒绝了，“我可以自己……”他猛然又想起刚刚的事来，咬下了后续的话头。  
布鲁斯嗯了一声，挑眉看他。卡尔握住布鲁斯撑着他身体的手臂，呼哧呼哧喘气，眼角憋得通红。  
布鲁斯捏了捏他的后颈，“放下你那点儿自尊，按我说的做，卡尔。”  
卡尔闭了闭眼睛，终于自暴自弃的投进男人厚实的怀里，颤抖着放开夹紧的后穴，蠕动着向外推挤那些还未被融化的卵状物体。  
“啊啊……”  
他从喉咙里发出低低的鸣叫，在人前犹如排泄一般的感觉让他羞耻得浑身都在颤抖，当第一颗明胶卵被挤出体外落在地上发出啪嗒的声响时，他攥紧了布鲁斯的胳膊，摇晃头颅，“不、我不行布鲁斯……”他抽泣着祈求，但布鲁斯只是摸了摸他的肚子，“排完，卡尔，还有很多。”  
卡尔伏在他的肩膀上终于忍不住哭了出来，泪水决堤般淌下眼角。布鲁斯抬起他的头，“哭什么？”  
卡尔摇头，抖着嘴唇说不出话来。布鲁斯深深的看了他几眼，没说什么，只低头将他脸旁的泪水吮掉，轻声道：“继续。”  
卡尔抽噎着腹部用力，一颗一颗将那些被挤进肚子里的明胶卵又挤出来，那些滑唧唧的东西在他彻底放开肛门后十分顺畅的就滑了下来，到最后卡尔几乎不用使力就能轻松将它们排出来。  
这有些过于让人难堪了。  
布鲁斯抚摸卡尔的后脑勺，挤压他的腹部直到所有的假卵都被排尽后一把将他抱起来走进浴室。  
水流哗啦啦上涨温柔的抚摸他疲软的肌肉，布鲁斯没有跨进浴缸与他共浴。他清理好卡尔的身体，将他放上床用被子裹好后整理了地板，将矮柜搬回原位，最后关了灯，悄无声息的合上门。  
卡尔在黑暗中蜷缩在柔软的床上，用轻薄的棉被裹住自己，紧闭的眼角不受自身控制的流出泪水。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拳交（Fisting）

7.

布鲁斯今天回来得特别早。  
他走进卧室的时候天还没黑，洗了澡爬上床的时候卡尔还沉浸在昨天的昏睡当中。  
布鲁斯探了探他的额头，手指划过他紧闭的眼角，剐蹭过前一夜凝固在脸颊上的泪痕。  
现在的超人看起来是那么的乖巧。一言不发的趴伏在他的怀里，即不会恶狠狠瞪他，也不会亮出锋利的獠牙。他摩挲克拉克的嘴角，手指眷恋的流淌在他光裸的皮肤上。  
他知道一切都是假象，就像他现在正在做的每一件事一样。他沿着卡尔半裸露的肩胛弧线探进细薄的被子里，掌心擦过皮肤撩过平整的腹肌，轻轻的覆盖在上面。  
他知道卡尔在想什么，他仍然对逃离他建造的牢笼心存希望，在那些希望破灭之前，卡尔永远都不会真正的听话。  
在这个什么都没发生的世界里，他不会给卡尔展露独裁统治的机会。他会驯服他，直到他彻底不会反抗为止。  
布鲁斯掀开被子翻过他赤裸的身体，轻轻的掰开柔软的臀缝。卡尔在被移动时发出模糊的吱唔声，疲乏的手指在梦里挥打却只是团在身体一侧曲了曲指节。  
布鲁斯干燥的两根手指轻易的插进卡尔柔软的肛穴，触碰到氪星人极浅的前列腺，重重的按了下去。  
卡尔沉睡的身体颤抖了一下，沉浸在睡梦中昏聩的大脑指挥着软绵的身体小幅度的向前爬了爬。布鲁斯捏了捏他翘软的臀肉，又借着潮湿起来的肠道塞进了一根手指。  
卡尔迷茫的睁开眼睛，被强制唤醒的身体尚还没有找到神志。他侧头向骚扰来源望了一眼，在看到布鲁斯的时候瞬间清醒了过来。  
“你…咳，做什么？”他捂了捂干哑的嗓子，徒劳的挣扎了几下。  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，按着他后腰不让他爬起来，“我以为我的意图一向很明显。”  
卡尔咬牙暗自拿氪星语咒骂，他浑身酸软，就没有哪一处没有不在痛的。而布鲁斯究竟怎么做到每天都在发情的！他真的是人吗？！  
布鲁斯在他体内旋转三根手指，挤压前列腺又若有似无的擦过生殖口。被连续侵犯的部位几乎一瞬间就起了反应，汩汩淌出丰聩的爱液来。  
卡尔攥紧拳头在被单上捏出聚集的纹路来，喘着气抵抗翻涌而上的渴求。  
布鲁斯用另一只手拨开挤缩过来的臀瓣，又向那张开的穴口中塞进了一指。  
“唔嗯……”卡尔咬住嘴边的床单咽下因为撑得过于饱胀的后穴而发出的尖叫，他忍着布鲁斯四指在体内的肆虐，比起几天前拼命的反抗他已经开始学着忍受了。  
布鲁斯察觉到这个改变，他用拇指摩挲被撑开的褶皱，在泛滥湿软的穴口外徘徊了一会儿，最终还是沿着缝隙探了进去。  
“啊啊……！”卡尔腰一下就软了，他开始发抖，“不要！啊啊…呜太多了……”  
“你能吃下它们，卡尔。”布鲁斯往前探索，五指沾着子宫分泌出来的黏液探索，手掌突破了收缩的肠口往里挤去。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”身体被撑到难以忍受，卡尔在布鲁斯的手里痛叫起来，抽搐着大腿哭出了声。布鲁斯一直在玩弄他的极限，他在这几天完全明白了，他就像是个恰好落入他手里的玩具一样，被迫满足着布鲁斯各种阴暗丑陋的性幻想。  
他喘着气收缩肚子，敞开身体想让自己好过点。反抗是没有用了。他在又痛又翻涌的快感里苦涩的挣扎，牙齿打颤。在逃出去之前，反抗只会成为施暴者的娱乐。  
“呼啊…啊啊……”他松开嘴唇，哆嗦着呻吟，“轻点吧……好疼……”  
布鲁斯手指捏起深处的软肉，坚硬的指甲撑开缝隙，探进之前没有造访过的更敏感的隧道。  
手指攀爬的触感让整个生殖道瘙痒起来，卡尔呜咽着吞咽口水，在一片席卷的混沌中感觉到了饥饿。他咬住自己的手腕，眼眶红成了一片。  
布鲁斯的手腕也塞进去了，卡尔只能发出可怜兮兮的哀鸣，就像一只被欺负狠了的小狗一样，哼哼呼呼的发出细弱的抗议。  
“你好像睡了一整天，”布鲁斯虚握手掌，手臂模仿性交的动作来回抽插，在卡尔抽搐的身体里用指关节顶撞他艳红的肠壁，“没有出去吃饭？”  
“不……啊啊啊啊……”  
卡尔趴伏在床上摇头，强烈痛快的刺激让他哭叫着缩紧后穴高潮，阴茎直挺挺的翘起在胯间。布鲁斯狠狠的撞了进去，问他，“听见我说什么了吗，卡尔？”  
卡尔犹如脱水的鱼一样弹腰跃动了一下，内脏仿佛都被揉成了一团。他崩溃的反手去抓布鲁斯按在腰后的手，“不不、不要撞啊啊啊啊啊……”他咽着口水，但仍有多余的津液淌下嘴角，“没有、我没吃呜啊、啊啊……”  
布鲁斯摩擦着旋转手腕，另一只手向下捞起他一只探向胯间的触碰性器的手来，“不能碰，卡尔。”  
他抽噎着，颤抖着再一次攥紧了床单。布鲁斯扣合住他的手背，手下又用力的来回抽插了几下，力度最深的一次甚至撞到了脆弱的宫颈，让卡尔尖叫着扭动身体挣扎。  
他最终在布鲁斯手里毫无预警的射了出来，而内部高潮早已不知道紧缩着喷吹了几次。  
当布鲁斯抽出手去的时候，他虚软的倒了下去，浑身不可遏制的颤抖着。布鲁斯靠近了他，陷在余韵里的卡尔面对他凑近的脸不自觉的瑟缩了一下。布鲁斯眯了眯眼，随手拉过被角潦草擦干他的脸和濡湿的胯间，随后将他拉起来抱进怀里，“那就去吃饭吧，卡尔。总不能让你一直饿着，对吧。”  
他将卡尔抱到了餐桌旁，让他坐在自己的大腿上，面前摆着微热的意大利面。卡尔靠在布鲁斯胸膛上，饥饿让他抬起了手，但布鲁斯却首先拿起了叉子。  
“别动。”布鲁斯挑起面条凑到他嘴边，意图再明显不过。  
卡尔蠕动了下嘴唇，在接受和抗议两个选项间徘徊不过一秒钟就在紧绷的危机感中迟疑的张开了嘴。  
他在沉默中被布鲁斯喂食完，随后被放下叉子的布鲁斯安静的拥在怀里。布鲁斯没有动作，他也就安静的坐着，垂着眼帘不动声色的打量就目前而言陌生的餐厅。  
他想起刚才布鲁斯打开房门时门把的轻微震动，几乎在一瞬间明白了昨日布鲁斯口中的只给了罗宾进出大门的权限是什么意思。  
变态的蝙蝠侠给每一扇门都装上了识别系统，也许是指纹或者其他什么，总之就因为这个，昨天徘徊在卧室门前的罗宾没有足够的能力破解他的安保系统，才会灰溜溜的离去。  
在卡尔走神的间隙里，布鲁斯又将他抱了起来，没有回到卧室的倾向，而是向着蝙蝠洞的方向往下走去。  
卡尔将头靠在他颈边，努力做出虚脱的模样而不是乱转着眼睛搜寻可用的线索。  
布鲁斯横抱着悄无声息的某人下达阴冷的蝙蝠洞底。冰冷的空气让卡尔颤了一瞬，布鲁斯在那一刻将他抱得紧了些。他把人放在之前那个医疗床上，这次却没有紧束他的手脚。  
“好好躺着。”他命令道。  
卡尔看了他一眼，转过眼睛扫视这节凹进的洞穴、立在窄小空间里的医疗机器，以及不远处铁台上凌乱摆放的各类医疗药物。  
他看见了氪星的机器。  
卡尔面无表情的注视着那悬浮在台面并且在布鲁斯的指挥下逐渐向他靠近的机器，心底的疑惑越来越深也越来越惶恐。布鲁斯究竟用了什么方法得到了堡垒的控制权？乔·艾尔怎么可能在他毫不知情的情况下将这些权限交给一个人类？他要得到这些答案，在逃离之后。  
卡尔因此乖乖的躺在床上，任由氪星的机器扫描自己的身体。布鲁斯查看了结果，随后挥开了漂浮的机器，又将卡尔拽了起来。  
什么毛病。  
卡尔在心里咒骂，随后被压在了铁制冰冷的栏杆上。他侧头看了一眼，随后脸色苍白的环住了布鲁斯的肩膀，“布鲁斯！”他惊叫出声。  
栏杆之下是一片漆黑，没了超能力的他摔下去是什么模样谁都能猜到。布鲁斯让他坐在了细窄的栏杆之上，挤在他的腿间，低笑出声，“别怕，抱紧我就不会掉下去。”  
“不、不要，”卡尔在冰冷的蝙蝠洞里冷得打颤，坐在一小节又细又凉的栏杆上的触感更让他惊恐，平常无所谓的高度此刻像死神的黑手一般攥紧了他的心脏，卡尔低声祈求：“回楼上吧…不、不要在这里。”  
洞顶蝙蝠扑棱翅膀撞下几粒碎石哒哒哒的落下看不见底的深渊，黑暗吞噬了高度的边缘，卡尔被细碎石子咕噜咕噜的声音催生出一身的冷汗。  
布鲁斯理了理他的额发，细致的卷出一小撮卷毛来。他凑上去亲吻他冰凉的嘴角，温柔的顶进了那个紧张收缩的小穴。  
卡尔抱紧了他的臂膀，双腿绞在他的腰上，“唔唔……”当布鲁斯决定什么的时候，他无论如何哀求都是改变不了的了。他往前缩进布鲁斯的怀里，就像自己急不可耐的主动吞吃巨物一样吃进对方硬挺的器物。  
“检查说你因为之前的刺激，中枢宝典已经彻底活跃起来了，卡尔，”布鲁斯衔住他的耳垂，在顶撞进温热泛水的生殖腔里时这样说道，“我会让你在这里怀孕。”  
卡尔猛推了他一把，在惊叫中后仰，又被布鲁斯一把抓住重重的的拉进怀里。  
“不——”卡尔扭着身体想躲开布鲁斯对子宫的撞击，但却被狠狠的翻了个个，半身悬空的挂在了栏杆之上。  
“啊啊啊、不——”他挣扎起来，被布鲁斯扣住了双手，发狠的撞在他通红的臀缝上，囊袋啪啪啪的溅起泛滥的水沫来。  
卡尔抓掐布鲁斯扣紧他腰腹的手，在猛烈的进攻里恍了神，迷蒙的叫喊着减小了抵抗的力道。  
“呜呜……不……”他细弱的呻吟，拒绝被含在了喉咙口模糊成一片氤氲的水汽，哭噎着顺着卷缩的舌尖冒出来，“哈啊……啊……”他重重的喘息，在体内宫缩潮吹的快感里把双腿之间也射得一塌糊涂。  
布鲁斯仍然抱着他抽插，在泛滥的水潮里顶进极深的肠道，对准了宫颈细口射出了浓郁的精液。  
肚腹被坚硬的铁杆磨得一片通红，卡尔颤抖的握紧了冰冷的栏杆，低垂的眼帘掩盖了一瞬间清醒过来的眼瞳。  
不可以……  
怀孕，韦恩的孩子，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠……  
卡尔喘息着，心脏因为这几个词组而剧烈的跳动，身体成了喘息的负担。  
不可以。  
不要这样的孩子。  
布鲁斯放开了他。卡尔一瞬间腿软的跪坐了下去。  
他不要这样的孩子。  
他想起了露易丝，他想起了那个被他杀死的孩子。  
布鲁斯拉起坐在地上颤抖的他，听见他从喉咙里挤出了一道破碎而沙哑的呜咽。  
就像一只哀鸣的野兽一样。


	8. Chapter 8

本章预警：OOC，做的时候给别人打电话，以及最后惩罚暗示

更新这么慢因为我最近真的很忙，不过放心，不会坑的（maybe

 

—————————————

 

 

无病呻吟

8.

卡尔·艾尔一周前被允许在客厅自由行动的时候在电视上看见了自己的葬礼回顾，此后一周内的每一天他几乎都会被迫再次观看（就算他关掉电视，蝙蝠侠也会再次打开它）。  
距离超人之死已经过去了整整一周，但世界似乎仍然没有从悲痛中走出来。络绎不绝赶往大都会超人纪念碑的人流足以证明人类对超人的爱戴。而某些狂热的超人教粉丝（或是罪犯）则叫嚣着神殒天罚之类的口号在世界各地兴风作浪，其中某些超能力者甚至胆大妄为的袭击了“有失守护神明职责”的正义联盟。  
在被洪水般席卷屠版的各类三原色新闻之下，曾经新闻媒体的头条眷顾者布鲁斯·韦恩最新的消息也不过仅仅只占据了某个频道的一小段时间。  
那一段采访被淹没在数字媒体的潮流之中，几乎不易被人注目，但只有一个频道可以看的卡尔还是在满世界的超人之死的消息中看见了它。  
布鲁斯·韦恩的面色隔着提亮气色的妆容都透出一股浓浓的憔悴与焦躁。他再也不是那个在镜头前侃天侃地东拉西扯让人捧腹的花花公子了。布鲁斯雇人精心打理的发型在访谈过程中被他自己揉得乱七八糟，他皱着眉说自己还会资助更多的医疗机构，并且会公布出他曾央求超人用氪星技术研究得到的最新结果，希望在还来得及的时候能研制出治疗这个（克拉克所罹患的）少见疾病的药物。  
他满嘴都是谎言，但几乎骗倒了所有人，除了乔纳森·肯特和玛莎·肯特。  
农场小屋里亮着一盏日光灯，雪白泛着点儿青的光芒应和老旧电视机闪烁的荧光幽幽的照亮小半个房间，细细碎碎的说话声从喇叭里传出绕着静谧的空间旋转。玛莎撑头坐在深青色沙发一端，电视机的荧光照亮她银白的发丝边缘与布满细纹绞紧的眉头。  
乔纳森在屋外靠着木栏杆抽烟，抬起的眉眼眺望到渐渐下沉的昏黑夜空下一片青紫的玉米地与蜿蜒向远方的羊肠小路。克拉克小时候喜欢在前方不远处奔跑，小小的他把高他半个身子的玉米地当成原始森林在里面寻宝。那个时候乔纳森和玛莎在院子里劳作，抬起头就能看见他露出甜甜的笑脸从“原始森林”里跳起来一边向他们挥手一边高声大喊爸妈。  
他活跃得像个小精灵，能让工作劳累了一整天的他们开心得不得了。  
可现在……  
乔纳森吐出一口雾白的烟气，视线焦距在田野尽头沉进大脑的回忆之中。布鲁斯·韦恩曾主动联系他们告知了新闻报道中关于克拉克罹患极少数精神疾病的问题。  
乔纳森当时可以说对他说的一个字也不信，谁能比他和玛莎更清楚他们儿子的身份？克拉克·肯特是超人，他怎么会得什么怪病？  
但布鲁斯随后说破了克拉克的身份。  
“我知道这让人难以置信，”严肃得不像荧幕上那个花花公子的布鲁斯在乔纳森抬起的枪口下冷静的说道，“但卡尔确实在执行外空任务时感染了某种未知的病毒——那种东西可能流行在外星人之间，对人类不起作用，但却让钢铁之躯也无法避免的被感染了。”  
“你、你说什么？”玛莎在那一瞬间有些惊慌失措，但很快她镇定下来，按下乔纳森抬起的猎枪，盯住了布鲁斯暗藏着疲惫的眼睛，“他告诉了你他的身份？”  
“是的，”布鲁斯说，“我和他在拉奥面前宣过誓。”  
乔纳森将信将疑的放下板机，“他从没说过——你们结婚了？”  
布鲁斯：“秘密的。”  
“克拉克没道理瞒着我们，”乔纳森说，“哪怕他爱上了一个男人——”他打量了布鲁斯几眼，“并且决定和他结婚。”  
“只是没来得及，”布鲁斯揉了揉太阳穴，眼眶在长久未眠的情况下酸疼泛红，他说，“第二天他就和火星猎人出了一个紧急宇宙任务——你们应该知道，克拉克给你们发了简讯——前天才刚刚回来。而就在昨天，我发现他的精神开始出现问题——火星猎人说他们在目标星球遇见了氪星的殖民遗迹，也许克拉克就是从那儿沾染上了什么。”  
紧接着他向他们摊牌了他蝙蝠侠的身份，在肯特夫妇的震惊中投影出了克拉克糟糕的检查报告。  
“头部存在明显异物，我还需要进一步对他进行检查。”蝙蝠侠说，“我很抱歉，乔纳森先生，玛莎，我没有照顾好他。”他懊恼的按揉抽痛的额角与干涩的眼睛，微微颓下的背脊在此时此刻显出一股憔悴来。玛莎拉着他坐到了沙发上。  
“鉴于克拉克的情况，我和他都一致认为他不能再用克拉克的身份在外活动，”蝙蝠侠向他们解释道，“所以我对外宣称了克拉克患了需要静养的疾病——我一定会，”他向肯特夫妇承诺道，“我一定会治好他的。”  
乔纳森抽起了烟，灰白的颗粒随着呼吸上升，“那超人呢？”  
“暂时还会出现。”布鲁斯说，“但不久之后也会消失——这得看克拉克的打算。”  
乔纳森相信了他，而第二天超人之死的巨大炸弹就炸晕了他和玛莎的头。  
“这是怎么回事？！”他打电话质问蝙蝠侠。  
而布鲁斯·韦恩仅仅只告诉他们“卡尔没有生命危险”。  
“如果他醒来了，”蝙蝠侠说，“我会通知你们。但请你们一定要对外保守秘密。”  
乔纳森在木栏杆上摁熄了手里的烟火，在微凉的夜里小声的咳嗽了几下。玛莎从屋里出来，握住了他干燥起茧的大手，“你还好吗？”她轻声询问。  
乔纳森偏头看见玛莎蓬松发白的头顶，圈住她的肩膀带进自己怀中，“抱歉。”他低声说道。  
玛莎拍了拍他不再如年轻时那般壮实但仍然宽阔的胸膛，“为了什么？”  
乔纳森吸了口气，下颚抵在玛莎温暖的头顶上。他没有说话，而玛莎盯着遥远夜空下模糊成一片的地平线出神，她在视觉的假象中看见克拉克飞了起来，欢天喜地向她招手。  
“哦克拉克……”她突然低吟出声，眼角逐渐湿润。乔纳森在她这道呼唤中收紧了搂住她的手，快速眨动的双眼迅速沾湿了睫毛。  
而电话震动的铃声就那么突兀的在空气中响了起来。  
乔纳森和玛莎对视了一眼，抹干净眼角的泪花，略带了点期待的回到客厅接起了电话。  
“Hello……？”玛莎将听筒放在耳边，然后有些失态的捂住了嘴，“哦克拉克……克拉克……”她抑制不住的呼唤儿子的名字，落泪的时候声音掺杂上细细的安慰，“你还好吗？”  
「It‘s……ok，mum……」  
乔纳森在玛莎呼唤出声的时候关掉了电视细碎的声音，挤到了话筒边上。  
随后隔着自己因期待而粗重起来的呼吸，他听见了听筒中传来的克拉克沙哑的声音。  
“你听起来一点都不好，克拉克，”玛莎抓握住乔纳森的手，微微掀起嘴角摇晃着头，“你才醒吗？”  
克拉克没有说话，他们听见他粗重的喘息。  
“克拉克？”玛莎担忧的呼唤他。  
「ok……」对面的人似乎费了老大的劲儿才从嘴边挤出破碎的句子来，「mum……」  
玛莎慌乱的看向乔纳森，手指紧张的蜷缩起来。乔纳森当机立断接过了电话，“克拉克？”  
「……daddy……」他勉强唤了一声，随后听筒里传来捂住嘴巴似的闷哼。  
乔纳森刹那间火冒三丈，“布鲁斯·韦恩在哪里？”  
「抱歉乔纳森先生，」布鲁斯的声音很快清晰的出现在听筒里，「克拉克刚醒来，我本想给您们一个惊喜。」  
乔纳森恼火的嗯了一声，“克拉克听起来可不怎么好？”  
「克拉克胸口的伤恢复得差不多了，」布鲁斯说，「但感染的病毒却一直在他的大脑内部，并且在他沉睡的这几天里扩张了一些，它们在影响克拉克的精神、和身体——刚才他有些干呕和反胃。」  
乔纳森拍拍玛莎紧张的手背，捏着话筒也有些心焦，“那……”  
「我会治好他的，」布鲁斯仿佛预见到肯特夫妇的犹疑，主动承诺道，「他是我的丈夫，我绝不会让他因此而亡。」  
玛莎擦干泪拿过了电话，“我相信你，孩子。”  
布鲁斯顿了一下，嗯了一声。  
玛莎续道：“我们、能见一见克拉克吗？”  
布鲁斯说：“等他稳定了，我就来接你们。”  
随后他和玛莎道了晚安，挂断了电话，将手机扔在了一边。  
而在肯特夫妇印象中应该躺在床上养病的儿子被布鲁斯压着跪在地板上，上身趴伏在沙发座上，屁股被牵拉着撅起，嘴巴死死的咬住沙发柔软的缎面忍着没发出声音，面孔在激烈的情事与害怕中憋得通红。  
手机落地的清脆声音仿佛一个特赦令，他在一瞬间像被按了开关似的挣扎起来。  
“布鲁斯——”他尖叫着，声音嘶哑裹着哭腔，“你啊啊混蛋——”  
布鲁斯在扔掉电话后似乎心情不是很好的抓握住他的腰用力横冲直撞。他的屁股被撞得发出啪啪的声音溅出乳白的液体，腰腹被男人用力的抓握掐出了淤青。  
卡尔的阴茎被套上了阴茎环，高挺的前端在无法释放中流出透明的前列腺液。布鲁斯粗鲁的动作让他不停的撞上沙发隔板，阴茎有好几次被磕碰得生疼。  
“呜啊啊啊——”他疲软的弹动四肢，因为之前那通电话而止不住的流下泪来，“混蛋……”他扒住沙发面的手指扭曲的抠住布料细缝，“混蛋……”他呜咽着被布鲁斯狠狠的冲进阴道射了一肚子。  
布鲁斯拔出来的时候，过多的精液和潮水顺着肠道滑了出来，他用手在卡尔的腿根将它们涂抹开，附在卡尔的背后低声述说：“现在，告诉我，你怀孕了吗，克拉克？”  
卡尔静静的趴在沙发上，在听见布鲁斯又一声长嗯的疑惑音里在他手下轻轻摇头。  
布鲁斯将他翻过来，直视他被泪水浸得柔软的眼睛，问道：“那么今天早上你是在骗我了？”  
卡尔有些慌乱的晃动了两下眼珠，却被强迫着直视布鲁斯冷肃的眼睛。最终他带着点不自知的绝望承认了。  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的脸，温柔的问他：“为什么要假装怀孕？”  
卡尔颤了下唇，在布鲁斯紧逼的眼神里交代了：“你说……”他吸了口气，带着沙哑的鼻音，“怀孕就、让我见他们……”  
“不，不是这个，”布鲁斯摩挲着他的唇角说道，“你迟早都会怀孕，迟早都会见到他们——但为什么你要假装怀孕？为什么要迫不及待的见他们？卡尔，”布鲁斯温柔的声音突然变了个调，蝙蝠侠钻了出来，“tell me，你想干什么？”  
卡尔咬紧了嘴唇。  
布鲁斯将他抱上了沙发，“说话，卡尔。”  
卡尔死死咬住了嘴。  
不能说。  
他惊慌的想到，说出来就……  
就怎么样？  
他为什么害怕布鲁斯？  
他本来就想逃跑，他们两人对此都心知肚明。  
但是藏在心里和说出来不一样，说出来就一定会被布鲁斯惩罚，藏起来…藏起来或许不会……  
不，关键是他为什么惧怕布鲁斯，他不应该……他现在没有优势，当然要示弱，示弱以拿到翻身的机会……  
卡尔咽了口唾沫，呼吸急促了起来。  
布鲁斯拍了拍他的脸，“最后一次机会，卡尔，告诉我你想干什么。”  
“不……”卡尔发出一道短促的呻吟，在回过神自己说了什么之后颤抖着退缩了一下。  
布鲁斯点点头，轻声道：“是这一个星期我把你宠坏了吗？”卡尔在他身下不安的扭动了两下，布鲁斯按住了他的肩膀，“BAD BOY.”  
卡尔随即失去了他的视觉。

 

 

 

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

无病呻吟

9.

卡尔下意识伸手摸上了自己的头，柔软细密的黑色布料覆盖在眼周，绕在脑后打了一个活结。  
他能解下来。很轻易的。  
但他能感觉到布鲁斯·韦恩在盯着他。  
“……”  
卡尔偏了偏头，强忍住了一把抓下眼罩的欲望，随后他感到布鲁斯的手摸上了他的脸颊，男人的声音隔着一个稍远的距离传了过来：“过来，卡尔。”  
卡尔在视野的黑暗里皱眉，撑坐在沙发上迷茫的望向声音来源处。布鲁斯似乎在那处坐下了，卡尔听见了沙发垫因为重量而向下凹陷发出的细微沙沙声。  
那里应该是个单人沙发座，卡尔凭着记忆想象出了此时此刻大概的情形：他被蒙住眼睛赤裸的瘫坐在长条沙发上，而布鲁斯坐在另一边，命令他过去。  
卡尔待在原地没有动，于是布鲁斯重复了一遍，“过来，卡尔。”  
卡尔争辩道：“我看不见。”  
布鲁斯并不在意，他命令道：“爬过来。”  
卡尔一瞬间握紧了拳头，动了动腿脚站到了地上。他想高傲的走过去，但失去视觉让他摇晃着踢到地毯边缘，毫无悬念的跪了下去。  
他停下了。  
布鲁斯深深的盯着跪坐在原地低垂头喘息着没有下一步动作的卡尔，良久的沉默后，他再一次开口了：“过来，卡尔，如果你过来，我就不会惩罚你。”  
他看见卡尔在他的这句话下紧绷起肌肉，大腿胸腹到硬朗的锁骨随着吞咽的动作带起一连串的纤维运动，勾勒出他极为好看的肌体线条。  
超人的体格由太阳赋予，从某种意义上而言可以被称为大自然的鬼斧神工。布鲁斯无法排除他的样貌是否也受到黄太阳的影响进而形成了这副让人类心向往之的俊美。  
他生而闪闪发光。  
布鲁斯隐隐的叹息了一声，再一次开口：“我有教你在两道命令之内做出反应，对吗？”  
卡尔听见布鲁斯站起的声音，这让他心底一慌，咬了咬牙手脚并用的匍匐过去跪坐在了布鲁斯的脚边。  
他停下来的时候还在喘气。  
布鲁斯重新坐了下来，捏起他的下颚，露出他纤长的颈脖线条。  
卡尔在他的注视下下意识的滚动了下喉头。  
布鲁斯最终放开了他：“也许你说得对。”  
卡尔愣了一下，“什么？”  
“怀孕。”布鲁斯在他看不见的视野里笑了笑，“也许你说来只是为了骗我，但事实上可能已经存在。”  
卡尔觉得皮肤有些泛冷，他抬手去摘遮住眼睛的眼罩，但被布鲁斯拦下了：“别动——服从命令，记得吗？”  
卡尔依言垂下手，一股热血却从胸口涌到了头顶，烧得他神志昏聩。“不——”他咬牙呼道，“我只是在骗你——我……”  
布鲁斯按住卡尔的嘴堵住了他逃避现实的争辩。“你就算拒绝也改变不了什么了，卡尔，事实就是事实。”布鲁斯将他从地上拽起来搂进怀里，手指顺畅的钻进他的身体里玩弄沾附在肠壁上黏滑的液体，“也许我可以猜一猜，你这么抗拒拥有我们的孩子是因为你还记着露易丝？”  
卡尔双腿大开的跪坐在布鲁斯的腿上，上身被迫紧紧的贴在男人的身上，他攥住男人的臂膀，咬紧牙根不愿意回答。  
肌肉在布鲁斯的玩弄下绷紧又逐渐松懈，卡尔低垂着头忍不住发出一两声低吟。布鲁斯的手抚摸过他的肩膀和脖颈，嘴唇在光滑的脸颊上流连。  
“露易丝……”布鲁斯在他耳边低声呢喃，“你就那么想见她是吗？你就是学不会乖乖接受现实对吗？”  
紧锢阴茎的环扣被取下，卡尔绞紧肠道在布鲁斯手指的玩弄下达到高潮。他弓起背低鸣，随后脱力的倒进布鲁斯敞开的怀抱，蜷缩在里面压抑的喘气。  
“那么你可以见她了。”布鲁斯将他放在地上，坐在沙发上双手交叠，俯视软坐在腿边被缚住双眼浑身凌乱的人，仿佛国王特赦一般的说道，“一个星期后，莱恩记者将会得到一个韦恩的专访机会——如果她不拒绝，她就会出现在这里。”  
“不……她不会拒绝。”卡尔咽着口水突然有了力气，“她会来的。”  
布鲁斯哼笑了一声，手指轻抚他汗湿的头发。“那可不一定，克拉克，”他强调道，“毕竟莱恩记者……刚刚才失去了她的新男友。”  
卡尔在布鲁斯的注视下皱起眉头，“你想说什么？”  
布鲁斯又笑了一下，他牵着卡尔站起来，扶着他酸软的腰走向卧室。  
“你明白我想说什么，卡尔，你一向很聪明。”布鲁斯将他带进浴室，为他放好热水，“你只是没有去想——或者说，你选择性忽略了这个问题。”  
卡尔坐在浴缸里被适宜温度的水包裹，疲软的肌肉在布鲁斯温柔按摩的指尖逐渐舒展。  
卡尔在席卷而上的困倦与布鲁斯每次性爱之后难得展露的温情中模模糊糊的顺着布鲁斯的话想了起来。  
他忽略了什么？  
“就现在的情况而言，克拉克·肯特只不过是莱恩小姐周围一个笨手笨脚的同事而已，”布鲁斯给自己冲完澡，将卡尔从浴缸里抱起来擦干抱上卧室的大床，“她根本不在意你。”他取下了卡尔脸上的眼罩。  
卡尔在突然恢复的视野中盯住了布鲁斯的眼睛，不怎么走心的牵了牵嘴角，“克拉克·肯特就是超人，你没法否认这个，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯开了床头小灯，微弱的灯光亮在他的身侧，卡尔躺在他的阴影里。“当然，我不能，”布鲁斯靠在床头说着，“但除了你我和你父母，谁知道这件事？”  
卡尔瞪了他一眼：“露易丝知道。”  
“不，她不知道。”  
卡尔突然来了精神，他企图坐起来但被布鲁斯按了下去，挨着布鲁斯乖乖躺好，不过嘴巴倒是没有乖乖闭上：“她推断出了我的身份！”  
“那只是你们交往那么久之后你毫无芥蒂的向她露出了破绽，克拉克，”布鲁斯熟捻的从回忆里翻找出可以被扭曲的事实，“如果你仍然掩藏得那么好，露易丝可不会花半点儿心思在你身上。”  
布鲁斯从旁边拿出一块平板摆弄了起来，幽幽的蓝光印照在他的颈脖和脸上，影子被斜拉在床头。卡尔盯着他看了半分钟，随后才哼笑了一声，轻声道：“不，布鲁斯，我根本不在意她关不关心克拉克，我……”  
“当然，你很在意。”布鲁斯盯着屏幕头也不回的打断卡尔的话。卡尔瞪着他，但等了半天也没等到布鲁斯的下一句话，他的双手轻触着屏幕，似乎沉浸在了里面。  
卡尔失去了等待的耐心，他翻了个身平躺在床上，但过了一会儿又转回来，斜吊起眼睛看了看布鲁斯，过了半晌才又移回来盯着阴影里某个角落出神。  
他根本不在意露易丝关不关心克拉克·肯特。卡尔恼火的想到，只要她爱他，他们彼此有感情就够了！  
他努力不去想他只是克拉克会怎么样，只是一个普通人会怎么样，但他仍然不自觉的开始顺着布鲁斯诱导的话语思索，想起记忆深处的自己确实在同居甚至更早之前就放松了在露易丝面前的伪装。  
她通过那些被他刻意忽略的细节进而推断出了他的人类身份，从而给予了克拉克·肯特特别的关怀。但如果克拉克不是超人呢，她仍然会关注他吗？  
卡尔不可遏制的开始胡思乱想起来，床头灯昏黄的光线让他在布鲁斯投射而下的影子里微醺，心脏烦乱的跳动致使手脚不安分的轻微挣动。  
这个问题没有意义，克拉克。  
他试图说服自己不去考虑这个没有意义的问题。克拉克就是超人，这是一个无从改变的事实——质疑露易丝究竟爱不爱克拉克完全没有意义。  
卡尔在躁动中被布鲁斯按住了头顶，男人宽大的手掌覆盖住他的后颈，带着厚茧粗糙的手指轻轻揉捏他紧绷的颈椎。  
布鲁斯微微下垂眼睑和卡尔对视：“你在为这个潜在的问题不安，对吗？”  
卡尔在他的触摸下将头埋进柔软的天鹅绒被里，传出的声音闷闷的：“这个问题没有意义。”  
布鲁斯的拇指缓慢的磨蹭过卡尔笔直明晰的锁骨，停留在两端之间的凹陷上按压。“对现在来讲，非常有意义，”布鲁斯说，“克拉克。”  
卡尔在这个称呼中抽动手脚，微张开嘴意图反驳但很快被布鲁斯覆盖住了眼睛。“所有你企图推翻的事实，我都会给你一个答案。”布鲁斯重新为他系上眼罩，“现在，你该休息了。”  
卡尔嘟囔着发出一两声模糊而无意义的不满，在布鲁斯正式下达的命令下却也不敢反抗。在过去的一周半多时间里，他已经学会了服从命令。

 

 

 

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

看见之前小伙伴问他们什么时候能温情一点  
emmmmm就这篇文来说，正常的温情是没有的，正常的幸福也是没有的……  
还有就是，老爷很爱卡尔的（爱到黑化），至于下手这么狠后面会有解释（因为爱到黑化）  
至于卡尔对老爷……也不是没有感情但也许和露易丝在一起之前（遥远的曾经）有过感情吧（不剧透了

预警：OOC，骑乘，Mpreg

 

无病呻吟

10.

“醒醒，克拉克。”  
卡尔被扰人的声音唤起意识，迷迷糊糊的被人半抱着靠在床头立起的柔软大枕头上。布鲁斯轻轻拍了拍他的脸，呼唤他的名字：“克拉克。”  
卡尔茫然的睁开眼，心脏因为被强行唤醒而在短时间内快速跃动带来极为难受的沉重感。他下意识接过布鲁斯递到嘴边的水杯。“什么？”他在微凉适宜的温水中汲取回神智，看向布鲁斯的眼神却仍然带着点莫名，“干什么？”  
遮挡落地窗的窗帘被拉开一半，阳光透了进来。克拉克的眼光越过布鲁斯无意识的在一片被照亮的地板上流连。  
布鲁斯站在床边看他：“你有一场采访，克拉克，两小时后。”他将窗帘全部拉起，阳光刺了进来。卡尔在炫目的光点里忍不住挡了挡胀痛的眼睛。  
采访……  
哦，对，露易丝。  
卡尔放下杯子来了精神，他看了布鲁斯一眼，眼角不自觉的带上了一抹‘你看我说什么来着她一定会来的’的高傲。  
布鲁斯不和他计较，指了指衣柜，吩咐道：“你的衣服在那里面。”  
卡尔拉开衣柜看了一眼，里面挂着一件很常规的白色睡袍。卡尔不自觉的皱了皱眉，目光从柜门边缘擦过扫向旁边穿着深紫色衬衫和黑色西裤的男人。  
布鲁斯静静的看着他。  
卡尔迟疑的问道：“这是一场采访？”  
“嗯哼。”布鲁斯给了肯定的答复。  
卡尔嘟囔着说道：“应该有件正式点的衣服？”  
“采访没有视频记录，也不会有录音。”布鲁斯的手搭上卡尔赤裸的腰部，“而你只是个在家修养的病人，难道还想穿得西装革履？或者说……”他笑起来，“你想就这样什么都不穿的接受私人采访？”  
“至少应该穿得再正式一点。”卡尔忍耐着为自己争取更换衣物的权利。  
“没有必要，”蝙蝠侠回绝了他，“你甚至不会下床。”  
卡尔在瞪大双眼的时候被布鲁斯扔回了床上。他在背部接触到床铺铺面时弹了起来，望向朝他俯压过来的布鲁斯：“不——”他猛踹了一脚，但被布鲁斯抓住了脚踝，“没有这个时间……滚开！”  
布鲁斯压撑着他的腿根，强制性打开了他的双腿。卡尔怒视着他，身体微微发颤。布鲁斯摸了摸他的屁股，触碰肛穴的手摸到细微的湿润。  
“嗯哼，”布鲁斯向潮湿的甬道内轻易的探进一根手指，“看样子你已经很习惯这样的性爱了是么，就算是怀上了宝宝也没有减弱一点你的性欲。”  
卡尔在他熟稔的挑逗下不受控制的软了下来，压抑着喘息用手臂挡住了自己的脸。  
“我们还有一个小时，”布鲁斯拔出手指拨开西装裤的裤头露出高昂的性器埋进了温暖的柔软湿地，“你可以让我更快点，卡尔。”  
卡尔咬住了自己的手指，在缓慢窜上的快感里酥软腰肢，僵硬的任由布鲁斯轻缓的撞击。但很快他开始焦急起来。他们只有一个小时，而布鲁斯的动作却那么慢，照这样下去他们可能会花费远远超过一个小时的时间。  
露易丝会来敲卧室的门吗？  
“我告诉莱恩小姐采访地点是韦恩庄园的主卧室，”布鲁斯紧接着露出微笑来，“如果我没有出去迎接她，她可以自己上来。”  
“呃、啊啊……”卡尔在他的话语中夹紧了布鲁斯的腰，攀附上他的肩膀几个深呼吸后放松肌肉迎合起他的进攻，“进、进来……”卡尔彻底只想快点结束这场性事了，他摆动腰胯，想让布鲁斯捅进自己那个泛水瘙痒的地方——他觉得那会让布鲁斯更快点。  
但布鲁斯躲开了，他拍了拍卡尔的屁股，隔着那层柔软的嫩肉顶弄，一下又一下敲在他的前列腺上。  
卡尔用了点力挂在布鲁斯的身上，再一次调整角度企图让布鲁斯撞进去。布鲁斯托住他的后腰让他坐在了自己身上，“你可以自己试试，卡尔。”他看了眼时间，“你还有大概半小时的时间。”  
卡尔静止的坐在布鲁斯的胯上，双手按在布鲁斯的肩膀上，背部僵直。布鲁斯抚摸捏揉他光裸挺直的背部，“你在浪费时间。”  
卡尔掐住了他的脖子，盯着他的眼睛几乎在冒火。布鲁斯只是看着他。  
卡尔在他的注视下犹豫着松开手，抚住他的肩膀缓缓的动了起来。  
“快点，卡尔，”布鲁斯虚虚环托住他的腰，在卡尔难得的主动里放开了掌控权，“你刚刚浪费了太多时间，我猜露易丝·莱恩已经到了庄园门口。”  
“啊啊……”  
卡尔攥紧双手死死扣住布鲁斯的肩膀，起伏的动作在布鲁斯的催促下愈发的激烈起来。他调整角度让在身体里进出的东西去撞那个敏感又柔嫩的软肉，但生涩的骑乘姿势和布鲁斯偶尔故意的轻微异动让他只能让性具在生殖口外徘徊。  
“她进来了，在大厅里。”布鲁斯左手上的手表嘀嗒了一声，显示出大门被打开的消息。  
酸麻和瘙痒占据了卡尔的脑子，而布鲁斯的所言让激烈的情绪冲垮了卡尔的防线。  
“啊啊啊布鲁斯——”他抽噎着抱住男人，颤抖的祈求宽恕，“射出来——呜……”他绞紧肠道尖叫，“射给我……”  
布鲁斯抱住他的屁股有力的双臂带动卡尔的身体狠狠向下坐了几次，冲进肠道深处释放出微凉的精液。  
卡尔哆嗦着软了下来，被布鲁斯放在了床上。  
而就在这时候，卧室的门被敲响了。  
哒哒哒清脆的三声。  
卡尔一瞬间屏住了呼吸。布鲁斯打开了房间的换气装置，将睡袍从柜子里取出来套在卡尔身上，然后用被子遮住了他的整个身体。  
卡尔靠在床头微微喘息着任由布鲁斯摆弄，然后看着他整理好自己人模人样的打开了门。  
他没有直接引露易丝进门。卡尔从斜开的门缝里听见他和露易丝的交谈声。  
“……精神有些虚弱，但已经好了很多……”他模模糊糊听见布鲁斯交代的声音。卡尔抵着床面坐起来了一点，掩藏在床被之下的屁股随着动作淌出一股温热的液体。他僵了一下，又待着不动了。  
布鲁斯打开了门。  
卡尔红着眼睛僵硬的抬头看向门口。  
露易丝悄无声息的走了进来，对着床上的他露出一个微笑。  
卡尔的目光追随着她的步伐，落在床前布鲁斯摆好的椅子上。他想坐起来，但被紧随其后的布鲁斯先一步从另一边按住了肩膀，微动的屁股下又是一阵氲湿。  
他腰软的抵抗不了布鲁斯手上的力道，只能被迫半仰躺着。布鲁斯假式给他掖了掖覆盖在肩膀上的床被。  
露易丝笑着说：“人们沸沸扬扬聚在一起说布鲁西宝贝儿遇到了真爱，但克拉克之前什么都没和我说过，我一点也不信。”  
布鲁斯笑着转过头来：“你现在信了，莱恩小姐？”  
“含着金汤匙的花花公子都会体贴人了，”露易丝嗯了一声，“大概是真的了吧。”  
卡尔张了张嘴，想说点什么，但被布鲁斯低下头唇贴着唇的细密亲吻了一下，蒙着一层铁灰色的眼睛在暗地里给了他一个威胁的眼神。  
“人总是会变的，”布鲁斯近乎于叹息的说着，“克拉克改变了我。”  
露易丝移开目光没有注视面前黏糊的一对爱人，她盯着落地窗前的阳光，几乎一瞬间思绪就离开了这处空间。  
“莱恩小姐？”  
她在布鲁斯呼唤中回过神来。  
“哦抱歉，”露易丝低垂下眼按了按额角，收敛起脸上的疲倦露出笑容来，“您说什么？”她因视角的遮挡而没有看见卡尔望着布鲁斯愤怒的眼神。  
布鲁斯对卡尔隐晦的掀了掀嘴角，轻声询问道：“我很抱歉现在让你来工作，超人的离世……”  
“Nonono，”露易丝在听见那个名字的时候惊了一下放下手摇摆着说道，“抱歉我…最近只是休息得不够好，但这完全不会妨碍我的工作效率，我是说，”她笑起来，“这可是韦恩和韦恩夫人的独家采访！”她向被微微覆盖在布鲁斯阴影里的卡尔搞怪的眨了眨眼睛。  
布鲁斯今天就像是个哪壶不开提哪壶的傻瓜，他仍然语带遗憾的说着：“所有人都说你和超人是一对儿，我以为你……”  
“不，没有。”露易丝毫不犹豫的否认道，卡尔在布鲁斯的压迫下发出几声呓语，被笼罩在暗处的脸庞有一瞬间的扭曲。露易丝理了理耳发，“那可是超人，我也不过是在地上仰望他的一员，和克拉克一样被叫做超人的代言人，”她摇了摇头，“大家就因为性别不同就谣传我和他的绯闻——哦我也许不该举这个例子？”  
布鲁斯顺着她的话状似不开心的说道：“哦我简直不敢想象如果他们传克拉克和超人的绯闻我会气成什么样！”  
露易丝被他逗得笑了笑。布鲁斯在她将话题转向克拉克之前扔出最后一记炸弹：“我听说你正在撰写一篇文章？叫什么‘为什么超人不重要’？”  
露易丝惊讶了一下，“哦那篇……”她疑惑的问了句，“你怎么知道？”  
布鲁斯耸耸肩，“你知道，你这篇在报社内的试阅反馈很好，作为星球日报的老板，我也听见了一些声音？不过我还没看过全文。”  
“哦哦是的，”露易丝应道，“因为我还在做最后的完善工作……”她顿了一下，纠正了布鲁斯的说法，“那篇报道是‘为什么我们不需要超人’。”  
布鲁斯笑了笑，而卡尔十分明显的挣动了一下。  
“为什么……”卡尔干涩的发出声音，喉咙费力的震动。  
露易丝被克拉克暗哑的声音吓了一跳，“哦克拉克……”  
布鲁斯抚摸过卡尔的头顶，低垂视线和他对视了一眼，声音柔和的从嗓子里挤出去，“不过对我而言，超人还是相当重要呢，”布鲁斯说，“他的氪星科技帮了克拉克大忙。”  
露易丝勉强勾着嘴角点了点头，目光再一次落在了落地窗那边。卡尔被布鲁斯的手指探进口腔按住了舌头。露易丝在良久的沉默后还是忍不住叹了出来，也许是他的好朋友克拉克就在这里，她忍不住倾述：“他总是飞在天上……”露易丝想起那个黑沉的夜晚，和超人胸前飞溅的鲜血，眨了眨酸痛的眼睛，“……他也许是个英雄，但他不属于这里。”她低声续道。  
“那他应该属于哪？”卡尔攥紧了布鲁斯的衣角，从边缘挣脱出来，怒火从心头翻卷到四肢，头脑在奔涌的情绪里变得一片空白，他近乎于嘶吼了出来，“他不属于这儿应该属于哪！？”  
他推开了布鲁斯掌控的手，撑坐而起愤怒的指责，“他保护了你们！保护了你！但你们不需要他？为什么不需要？！”  
露易丝被他的怒火惊到，“因为地球还在转，世界不会因他一个人而停止，克拉克！”她在这几日被询问过多这样的问题而近乎条件反射的回答。  
卡尔盯着她，晃动的眼睛收录进女记者坚毅的脸庞，“地球还在转……”他低声重复了一遍，心脏在话语里剧烈的跳动紧缩，怒火和其他难以言喻的情感翻滚着，致使一股难以遏制的呕吐感攥住了他，让他下一瞬忍不住趴伏在床边干呕了起来。  
露易丝被吓了一跳，下意识站了起来。  
布鲁斯重新坐到床边：“请你出去一下，莱恩小姐。  
“哦抱歉，克拉克……”  
“没有关系，克拉克只是有点激动。”布鲁斯说，“请你暂时回避一下，我会处理好的。”  
露易丝带着歉意退出卧室，帮他们带上了门。在生病的克拉克面前，她不该这么冲动。  
露易丝这样想着，内心弥漫起愧疚。  
“……她不是露易丝。”卡尔在呕吐中抬起头来紧盯住布鲁斯，胸腔剧烈的起伏。  
露易丝不会不需要他。  
“她不是，”布鲁斯用纸擦净他的嘴，反问道，“谁是？”  
卡尔瞪向他，剧烈起伏的心绪再一次让他干呕了起来。他捂住嘴，什么也没吐出来。他放下手，抚住胸口，有些茫然，“我怎么了？”  
布鲁斯牵过他的手腕按揉内关穴，镇定的回答说：“你怀孕了。”  
卡尔从他的手中挣脱出来，恨恨的瞪着他。  
布鲁斯收回手看着他：“休息吧卡尔，放松。”  
“滚。”卡尔低吼道，“滚出去！”  
布鲁斯站了起来，停在床边没有动。  
卡尔将床头的杯子扫到了床下，稀里哐当的声音夹杂着他的怒吼。  
“滚！”他坐在床上微微发抖，充血的眼睛死死的瞪着布鲁斯。他近乎怨恨的、一字一顿的说道：“你让我感到恶心。”

 

 

 

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

布鲁斯将手里的刀叉放在了烫着银灰色纹路的瓷盘上，卡尔坐在他下手的位置捂着嘴干呕。  
他把面前焦黄的牛油果培根三明治粗暴的推远，瓷盘在桌子上摩擦发出呲的一串抖音。布鲁斯在这道刺耳的声音里蹙起眉，他彻底放下手里的刀叉，目光凝聚在吃不下饭的卡尔身上。  
“你总是要吃东西的。”布鲁斯站起来，绕到他的身后揉捏卡尔紧绷的肩背，企图让他放松。  
卡尔放下手张了张嘴想说点什么，但翻涌在喉头的恶心感随着喉咙纤维伸缩的瞬间又一次占领高地，他又呕了几下，眼框不受控制的在难受缩紧的胃部的作用下湿润。他深深的喘了几口气，咽和着口水不客气的讽刺：“是你的崽子不太想活。”  
布鲁斯将餐盘重新移到了他面前，突然靠近的熟食散发出的闷热味道又让他厌恶的皱起眉来，喉头翻滚的酸液还未完全咽下便又充沛起来。  
他又一次粗暴的将盘子推远了。  
布鲁斯捏了捏他的后颈，卡尔在他加重的力道下缩了缩。“我吃不下！”他恼怒的低吼道。  
布鲁斯收回被他拍开的手，望着餐桌上没动几口的午餐不自觉的皱着眉。  
“你想吃什么？”他难得好脾气的问。  
卡尔为记忆中浮现的食物恶心的摇头，“不想吃。”  
布鲁斯没再强求他吃东西，他把卡尔从椅子上拉起来，“上去休息。我会找些你能吃的送过来。”  
卡尔站在一边有些犹疑地看了他一眼。布鲁斯抬眼和他对视，“怎么？”  
卡尔在他望过来的时候收起了眼里的疑虑，抿起嘴角头也不回的跨上了楼梯。  
自从一个多星期前卡尔在剧烈的心情起伏下吐出第一口之后，他的身体就像是突然反应过来肚子里揣进了一个异物一样开始产生剧烈的排异反应。他开始呕吐，吃东西的时候吐，吃完了吐，不吃也止不住干呕。  
刚开始知道自己真的怀了蝙蝠崽子的时候卡尔还转着心思想怎么不着痕迹的拿掉肚子里的东西，但紧接着几天剧烈的妊娠反应让他除了躺在床上呻吟之外几乎不曾下床。  
超人卡尔·艾尔不是个会轻易妥协的人，即使全世界似乎都在蝙蝠侠的手掌中扭曲着抛弃他的时候他也昂着头愤怒的想着办法拿回自己的棋盘。他没打算把肚子里的东西生下来但也没打算就此饿死自己，蝙蝠侠端什么给他吃他就往自己嘴巴里塞，但长耳朵的小恶魔崽子没打算让他好过，他把什么塞进胃里恶魔崽子就让他把什么都吐出来。  
那一段日子里卡尔甚至来不及从床上跑进卫生间就趴在床边吐得面无血色浑身虚软。他暂时没那个精力去设计一场巧合的滑胎事故了——他甚至没办法好好的从床上站起来，更别提用脑子去思考这个问题。  
他只能睡醒了就在布鲁斯面前呕吐，吐完塞点食物到胃里然后又吐到精疲力竭倒在床上昏昏欲睡。  
他不知道怀孕的反应会如此剧烈，而这一点似乎连布鲁斯都未曾预料。他在卡尔剧烈的妊娠反应中焦躁的查阅资料，厨房冰箱里塞满了建议孕妇食用的各类水果坚果和鱼类，但卡尔对这些都没什么食欲，他对布鲁斯这时候表现出来的着急有些嗤之以鼻。  
“我怎么不记得你对你的孩子有这么关心，”吐得倒在床上脸色苍白，被布鲁斯伺候了好几日胆子逐渐开始大起来的卡尔似乎又开始翘起尾巴来作妖了，他提到那个名字，“像达米安，我可还记得你对那孩子说了什么。”  
那时候布鲁斯正在打扫床边的秽物，没有理他。挑衅没有得到相应的回应，但卡尔却像只被满足了的松鼠似的缩进了被窝里，闭着眼睛等待疲倦的精神陷入沉睡。  
布鲁斯轻手轻脚回来爬上床的时候卡尔迷迷糊糊的还没有彻底失去意识。他感觉布鲁斯在看他，于是牵着嘴角咕哝了句自己都不知道说了什么的话。  
布鲁斯给他掖了掖被角，凑近了低声接上他之前的话头。  
“我不在意孩子，”布鲁斯的声音低低沉沉的，“我只在意你，卡尔。”  
放屁。  
卡尔一瞬间打起了点精神，毫不犹豫的在心里嗤了一声。  
你他妈的除了你的罪犯和哥谭，其他什么都不在乎，哪怕是你亲儿子。  
布鲁斯在他额间留下一个放轻的吻，这柔软的触感惊醒了卡尔。他猛的睁开眼来，和布鲁斯近距离四目相对。  
布鲁斯看着突然睁眼的人有一点小小的惊讶，他敛住神情冷着脸说：“你听见了？”  
卡尔的心脏还有些受惊的跳动着，听见布鲁斯的问话时哼了一声扯了扯身上的被子，将压着被角的布鲁斯赶到另一边去，“什么听见了？”他佯作不知的问。但超人拙劣的演技瞒不过蝙蝠侠的眼睛。硬质的闪着钢铁般坚硬光泽的蓝色眼睛随着主人的靠近逐步逼压到装傻的人前，卡尔不自觉的往后缩着身子，吞咽口水收紧下颔。  
布鲁斯遍布茧子的干燥柔软的手指抚上卡尔干净的面颊，“我说，”他似乎并不因为被偷听到表白而恼怒——他正打算再说一遍，确保对方一定听见了，“我不在乎孩子，我只是很在意你的身体状况。”  
卡尔呵了一声，牵了牵嘴角的皮肉面无表情的说：“我以为你知道解决这个问题的最好最快捷的方法？”  
布鲁斯在卡尔几乎明确透露出来的堕胎的想法里坚定的摇了摇头，“不行，”他说，“这不可能。”  
卡尔怒极反笑，“假惺惺。”他嘲道。  
布鲁斯手掌下探顺着卡尔尚且紧实的肚腹摸到鼠蹊部轻轻揉了揉那块凸起的骨骼。卡尔在他的举动中绷紧了身子，喉头翻滚着胃酸辛辣难言的味道。他张开口呕了两下，但什么也没吐出来。  
“嘘、嘘，”布鲁斯轻声安慰他，“别紧张，我不做什么。”  
卡尔擦了擦嘴角溢出的津液，忍无可忍的低吼道：“那你给我滚！”  
布鲁斯没有回应，他抽回手搂住卡尔的腰腹，温暖的掌心贴着卡尔的腹部，很快就让那里的温度升了起来。  
卡尔紧接着不耐烦的蹬腿，翻了个身打算眼不见心不烦，但他没打掉布鲁斯搭在他腰腹上的手。  
“你得接受它，”布鲁斯突然又开口说，“你严重的呕吐反应部分来自于自身身体上的改变，从未有过的怀孕行为促使你的身体机能开始改变，这无可避免的造成了你的妊娠反应。这很正常，卡尔，但你吐得如此严重是因为你在排斥它，你在心理上拒绝接受它……”  
卡尔在布鲁斯说完前恼怒的打断了他的话头，“我为什么要接受它？”他弓着背，腿部下意识的曲起，侧躺的姿势让他做出了一个防备的动作，“我根本就不期待它！”  
布鲁斯停住话头，他抓住卡尔的手，“你渴望和地球拥有血缘上的纽带不是么，这个孩子和那个孩子都是一样的！”  
怒火从四肢百骸烧起，卡尔从他的手里挣脱出来，翻过身撑起来冲布鲁斯大叫：“一样？哪里一样？露易丝和我的孩子是婚姻结合的！是我所期待的属于爱的孩子！而你！布鲁斯·韦恩！你这个强奸者的精子闯进我并不想拥有的子宫给了我一个受精卵然后告诉我我要接受它这样我就不用受苦了因为它他妈的实质上和露易丝的孩子一样！？”卡尔笑了起来，“拉奥在上，你简直蠢得无药可及！”  
布鲁斯按住他的脖子制住他的狂暴，根本不接他话头的突兀说道：“你爱过我。”  
卡尔·艾尔的怒火有一瞬间被折断，他不可置信的瞪大眼睛，满脸几乎都写上了“你在说什么鬼话”。而布鲁斯只是继续说道：“而我同样爱你。”  
卡尔将注意力放在了他的第二句上面，他冷笑着：“你爱你的哥谭，爱你的小丑，爱你们之间疯狂的游戏，布鲁斯，你和他都是一丘之貉！”  
“你错了！”布鲁斯粗暴的打断了他的话，卡尔梗着脖子和他对视，透亮的蓝眼睛几乎要喷出火来。布鲁斯在他的怒视下发出一声低嚎，“我也错了。”  
卡尔真正惊讶了起来，理智忽然回到了他的身体里，他端详着布鲁斯蹙紧的眉头和几乎陷于恼怒中的脸庞——那些纠缠在一起的情绪集合成了一个他几乎从没在蝙蝠侠或者布鲁斯·韦恩脸上见过的表情，带着点悔恨和懊恼。  
哦，这可真有点不可思议了。  
卡尔发出了一声惊叹，“哇哦。”他带着点儿恶意的笑了起来，胸中突然充满了类似报复成功的快感。  
他和布鲁斯之间激烈的争端最开始就始于两者思想上的矛盾，而现在，其中一方对他说，他错了。  
“哇哦。”卡尔再一次感叹出声，但这并不能就此改变他们之间早已如雪崩般倾颓的关系，他假意温和的询问：“你做错什么了，伟大的蝙蝠侠。”  
“我只是，”布鲁斯将卡尔按到在床上，手掌蒙住了他的眼睛，“理解你杀掉小丑的举动罢了。”他低沉的呼吸几乎带着雪的味道喷打在卡尔·艾尔的耳廓旁，让失去视野的人在黑暗中颤抖了一瞬。  
超人死死抓住了布鲁斯·韦恩的垂在手边的衣料，身体因为他的话语而绷直了，“什么？”他从嘴里蹦出破碎的几个字来，“你说什么？”  
布鲁斯握住他颤抖的手，“我知道了，卡尔，我理解你了。”蝙蝠侠低声说着。“嘘、嘘，别激动，听我说，”布鲁斯擒住他的嘴唇啄咬，说道，“我杀了小丑，为你。”  
超人从喉咙深处挤出几道破碎的悲鸣，他咬紧牙齿，浑身颤抖。“布鲁斯……”他一字一顿的念他的名字，“你理解我了……”他猛的挣扎起来，但布鲁斯的手死死的覆盖在他的脸上，丝毫不曾移动。  
卡尔没有多余的力气了，他气喘呼呼的躺在那里，吞咽口水，因为布鲁斯的一句话而头脑混乱。他们因为各自所坚持的，而进行的长达数年的迫使对方屈服的战争，似乎终于在此刻划上了句号。  
布鲁斯·韦恩认输了。  
蝙蝠侠认输了。  
超人赢了。  
他被囚，被强迫，被监禁，但他赢了。  
他赢了布鲁斯·韦恩。  
他赢了蝙蝠侠。  
卡尔突然冷下脸来，他急促的呼吸着，冷漠的说：“我不信。”  
布鲁斯料到了他的态度，他说：“我会给你看的，亲眼。”他低下头和卡尔额头相抵，有什么绿色的柔软的东西介于他们的额前，随着布鲁斯下压的动作延展成一小块轻薄的薄膜。  
然后卡尔处于黑暗中的视野亮了起来，他看见船舱的灰青色舱壁，看见哈莉·奎茵瘫坐在角落捂着受伤的左臂站不起来，他的视线移到正前方，小丑大张着怀抱发出滴滴答答铃铃铃刺耳的尖笑。  
他在说着什么，颠三倒四的咧着他扭曲的嘴，胡乱的摇摆着身体踩着让人目眩神晕的脚步。  
他的手里摇晃着绿莹莹的匕首，弯曲的尖端流淌着暗红色的血。惊慌和愤怒交杂着袭上心头，卡尔飞奔了起来，黑色斗篷的一角展开，犹如狩猎的巨鹰般从天空中猛地投下。  
「啦啦啦——」小丑污红的嘴大张，呲露出昏黄的牙齿缓慢的嚼碎词组，「耶稣被钉死在十字架上，」他摇晃匕首，绿光侧印着他脸颊上的阴影，鲜血在流淌，「而超人死在了小丑手里。」  
噼里啪啦的船灯犹如闪电般爆闪，卡尔看见漆黑里蓦然闪亮角落里自己惨白的脸。  
鲜血在流淌，绿色的匕首再一次扎进冰冷的胸膛。  
那一股难以遏制的愤怒奔涌而上，布满荆棘的手——黑色的，蝙蝠侠的手——将猖狂的小丑掼在了墙上。那五指在缩紧，卡尔听见一声近在咫尺的嚎呼。  
「YOU！……」  
那记忆里布鲁斯的愤怒和恐惧沿着通感攀爬进卡尔的大脑，心脏如擂鼓咚咚血管鼓胀，眼前突然模糊而纷乱，画面如同纸屑般纷纷扬扬，他猛的喘了一口气，在惊惧中再一次睁开眼来。  
黑暗在弥漫，而无休止叮当叮当的小丑悄无声息的躺在了地上，哈莉·奎茵晕在了墙角。他走到超人身边，眼界便被一片猩红占满。  
「卡尔……」  
他埋下头拥抱那一片血红，听见那一声沙哑的呼唤从遥远的咽喉震荡出口，一股撕裂的疼痛便迅速占据了他的大脑。  
“啊！”  
卡尔犹如从噩梦中惊醒浑身湿透，他一把推开压着他的布鲁斯，接着便伏到床边一阵干呕。  
布鲁斯凑上来，将他颤抖的身躯搂进怀里。  
那被压展开的绿色薄膜在失去压力后瞬间收缩回球状，轻轻弹动着掉下床沿。

 

 

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

本章预警：主要角色死亡，血///腥场景描写，角色黑化注意，原创角色出没（没啥戏份但很重要）

然后给你们提前发一下速效救心丸：本文HE

 

———————————————————

 

无病呻吟

12.

卡尔转过身来攥住了布鲁斯的衣领。  
“那是什么……”小丑扭曲的脸像残影一样在他的眼底掠过，卡尔深呼吸了几口才从那迷幻的感觉里挣脱了出来，“那是什么？”他重复提出这一个问题，脑海中闪过的自己惨死的模样让他的眼前染上猩红。  
他死了？  
布鲁斯盯着他不自觉颤动的眼睫，将那睫毛一根根的看得分明。“那是发生过的事，”布鲁斯抛出个模棱两可的回答，“是我的记忆。”  
卡尔将他从自己身上推下去，抱起旁边的被子裹在身上。他望着床脚有一瞬间思维没有停留在他们的对话上，过了一会儿他才瞪圆眼睛重新望向布鲁斯：“那是我？”  
布鲁斯点头，“是你。”  
卡尔盯着布鲁斯，“你杀人了。”  
“是的，”布鲁斯说，“我杀了小丑。”他向卡尔张开右手，“我捏断了他的颈椎，咯嚓一声——卡尔，”他摸上卡尔的脸，手掌滑到他的肩膀上，亲密的贴在那里，“咯嚓一声——他倒了下去……”布鲁斯凑近了，将脸贴在卡尔温暖的脖子上，隔着被子整个儿拥抱了他。  
卡尔在轻微发抖，布鲁斯感觉到了，他不知道他是在发怒还是什么，但他在发抖，呼吸逐渐变得急促。  
他掐住了布鲁斯的胳膊，牙齿咬得咯咯响：“哈……”他喷出一个嘲讽的气音，“你杀了一个人。”他一字一顿的在布鲁斯的耳边说道。  
布鲁斯记得这句话，他曾经对卡尔说过，在蝙蝠洞，就在曾经那一切刚刚发生后不久。那是一切的起始。那时候的蝙蝠侠理智到近乎冷漠的指责几乎要溺死在泥潭里的克拉克说，你杀了一个人。  
布鲁斯捏起卡尔的下巴，他清楚的看见了他眼睛里闪烁的愤恨。卡尔甩头想躲开他的手，但布鲁斯毫不懈力的掌握住了他的头颅。卡尔挣脱不了后便顺势看向了面前的布鲁斯，“那是发生过的事情……我死了，但我又活了，那么布鲁斯，小丑呢？”他紧盯着布鲁斯的眼睛，不去追究那究竟是什么时候发生的事情，那可能是另一个世界也可能是上一条时间线，但那已经发生过了。发生过了，但一切又重新开始了，所以那对卡尔就不再存在什么意义。  
布鲁斯知道卡尔在问什么，他的拇指在卡尔的下巴上梭巡，粗糙的指腹轻轻刮着那一小片柔软的皮肤。  
“……在阿卡姆。”他最终回答道。  
卡尔抬起手来握住了他的手腕，“你说你爱我，”他凑上去亲吻布鲁斯的嘴角，“那你愿意杀了他吗？你愿意为我杀了他吗？”  
布鲁斯按住他的头贴在自己脸上，“我已经杀了他了。”  
卡尔湛蓝的眼睛里带着一种迷惑的色彩，“你知道他还活着——他虐杀我——你看的很清楚，我的肚子都被剖开了，血染红了整个船舱，……”卡尔呼着热气，他能感到布鲁斯在他描述的场景中绷紧的皮肉，“你能原谅他吗？你会因为他一次的死亡就恕免他吗？他挖出了你的孩子……”卡尔未尽之语被布鲁斯封在了他的胸腔之中。蝙蝠侠噬咬他的嘴唇，环抱着他滚倒在了床上。  
卡尔被放开的时候仰躺着喘气，布鲁斯侧在一边：“我从来没有恕免过他，卡尔。”布鲁斯为他掖紧被子，“如果他再一次，再一次伤害了你，我会杀他。”他将被角扔到卡尔的脸上，遮住那一双发亮的眼睛，“但不是现在。”  
卡尔将被角从脸上拽下来：“这是你的什么承诺吗？”他难得安静又柔软的发出询问，就像曾经的克拉克一样。  
布鲁斯脸上奇异的色彩奇迹般的安抚住了卡尔常年积攒下来的焦躁，他笼在被褥下，张望的眼睛里亮着微光。  
“是的，卡尔。”布鲁斯躺在他旁边，说，“是的。”  
卡尔牵了牵嘴角——那似乎是个近乎于嘲讽的微笑——在安静下来的空气里迅速的感知到了席卷而上的疲倦，他闭上眼睛，在缓慢的呼吸声中顺从的跌进迷糊的深渊。  
布鲁斯在黑暗中睁着眼，他的手指轻柔的穿插过卡尔柔软的发丝，收回来时手指冰凉，他握了握手，掌心贴在脸上，才感觉到其上那一小块未散的温度。  
“……”他将手盖在眼睛上，黑暗中浮现的几乎就是卡尔所说的那猩黑的场景——令人作呕的血腥味、无处下脚的罪恶的船舱……犹如毒药般折射的绿光、小丑喧闹的声音……卡尔·艾尔，克拉克·肯特的脸……  
“Bat is coming～”小丑奸笑着，红色的颜料晕染掉他脸上的白漆，等他带着恐惧逼近的时候，蝙蝠侠才恍惚的意识到那不是什么红色的颜料，那是卡尔·艾尔的血。  
“YOU！……”  
愤怒和恐惧冲断了布鲁斯脑子里那根紧绷着的弦，他的心脏被攥紧难以呼吸，眼前模糊而纷乱，世界如同纸屑般纷纷扬扬，他猛的喘了一口气，那咯嚓一声轻响便犹如平底惊雷将他的魂魄从九天之外炸回现实。  
咯嚓。  
小丑闭嘴了。  
咯嚓。  
布鲁斯跪在了卡尔身前。  
他脱下头罩，艰难的从空气中汲取氧气。他拾起超人冰冷的手，双手在颤抖。  
“卡尔……”  
他还记得当他第一次回到这个世界的时候，当布鲁斯猛地从那鲜红的噩梦中惊醒的时候，眼前是克拉克·肯特望向他的关切的眼神。  
他们在新建立的正义大厅内处理事物，但布鲁斯还记得上一分钟他才将面前的人投入了红太阳监狱。他茫然的盯着超人，而克拉克给了他一个担忧的眼神：“你太累了吗，B？”  
这是克拉克，他的眼睛在发光。  
布鲁斯压抑下急促的呼吸和心跳，但还是被听到一点风声的氪星人大呼小叫着强制送回了韦恩宅。  
“你应该休息了！”他站在客厅里摆着严肃的脸，阿尔弗雷德站在一边和他同仇敌忾，“你已经连续工作了三天，布鲁斯！就算你拥有人类极限的体能你也该休息了！”  
布鲁斯在恍惚中记下了电子表上的时间，那是2008年，而眼前这个，是26岁的超人。他们前不久才一起成立了正义联盟。  
时间倒退了。  
布鲁斯的脑子被惊醒时克拉克嘴边柔软的微笑填满，他在阿尔弗雷德与克拉克的强烈要求下摇摇晃晃的倒进韦恩的卧室，在极短的睡眠后又重新舒醒。  
这是他第一次回到时间的起始点。他检查了自身，并很快确定了时间倒退的原因。  
是那个找过他并且被他拒绝的女孩。那个捂着眼睛流泪告诉他她没法儿接受这场战争最终结局的女巫。  
“……我快要活不下去，”那个才满18岁的年轻女孩在他面前哭得眼睛红肿，“他是希望，他的嘴角盛满了金黄的蜜，他的眼睛就是天空和大海，他就是我的一切！”她将桌子上的废纸揉成一团，肿红的眼角全是阴影，“我永远记得那天，2013年11月12日。大都会从地球上消失了，而他……他也消失了。”布鲁斯能看见女巫的心在滴血，他沉默的坐着，一言不发。  
女巫抬起她通红的眼锁住了蝙蝠侠伤痕累累的身躯。“他消失了！你懂那种感觉吗——你的希望，你的一切、就，他本来在天上，他会飞——你向他招手使劲儿呼唤他的名字，他会停下来，会、会对你露出那种甜甜的笑——那种能让你开心得不得了的笑，像个天使、像、像……那就是我的一切——”女巫露出一个模糊而扭曲的笑，她的嘴角在抽搐，她停了很长一段时间，然后突然伏倒在桌子上，爆发出又一阵嚎哭，“我没法儿接受这个……我……”  
布鲁斯对她说：“他不是你的信仰。”  
女巫说：“他就是。”她又抬起头直勾勾的盯向布鲁斯，“他也是你的，我能看出来。他的改变让你心里的阴影愈来愈深，越来越冰冷，”她咬着牙齿说，“你可以改变这一切，我们。对，我们。”  
布鲁斯站起来结束了这场对话。明天是超人接受审判的日子，他拒绝了女巫绝望的哀嚎。“这就是结局了。”布鲁斯说，“你会接受的。”他离开了，卷着一阵不那么利索的风。  
然后布鲁斯确定女孩没有听进他的话也没有从信仰陨落的阴影里走出来，她一个人发动了什么禁忌的法术，她把希望压上了布鲁斯的肩膀。  
布鲁斯调查了她，2008年的她还是个理应只有15岁的小姑娘。但调查结果和他所了解到的完全不同，资料显示那个姑娘10岁的时候就死于一场疾病，她最后的心愿是希望得到一个超人的等身玩偶。  
克拉克满足了她，在半空中给了她一个温柔的亲吻。  
这就和布鲁斯的记忆里的完全不同了，他明白女孩不仅仅用她的未来回旋了时空——她甚至杀死了过去的自己。  
经历过的五年战争让布鲁斯喘不上气，他应该做点什么，他应该趁一切还来得及的时候做点什么。但……  
布鲁斯想起女孩绝望的脸，他想到世界上有无数个没有力量但因同一个原因而同样绝望的人。他准备好了氪石，但又将它们封入地底。他加固了阿卡姆的监狱，甚至像个罪犯般时刻监控露易丝·莱恩。  
他让时间继续流淌，他选择将重点落在露易丝的身上。  
他可以保护好这个人类，保护好克拉克·肯特的未来。  
他回到了超人总爱来蝙蝠洞找他的时光，他们一起分享小甜饼和苹果派，一起在瞭望塔值班出任务。克拉克爽朗的笑容逐渐抚平了布鲁斯五年的创伤。这就像一场梦境，而布鲁斯逐渐沉溺其中。  
他甚至贪心的觉得，克拉克喜欢布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“我觉得这是真的，”他的养子迪克在蝙蝠洞吹了声调侃的口哨，“天呐布鲁斯，你该看看克拉克有多喜欢和你待在一起——有工作就不用说了，没工作的时候宁愿坐在有你在的地方无聊的喝咖啡都不愿意陪我或者其他什么人去做任务——你就该给他告白，让他意识到他有多喜欢你——嘿别说什么你不喜欢他，老天，看看你注视他的眼神吧，我要瞎了。”迪克噗噗噗的在旁边笑。  
布鲁斯瞪了他一眼，随后赶走了他。他表现得毫不在意，却将那些话烙在了心底。他仔细观察了克拉克几个月，不住的将那些行为和迪克的话进行类比。  
他觉得自己可能得了什么臆想症吧。在暴躁的几乎打断一个罪犯的脊椎的时候布鲁斯猛然意识到，他不能再这样了。他缩进了蝙蝠洞的阴影里，然后将森冷的刀片裸露出来，拒绝任何人的关心——克拉克的。  
他能看见克拉克对他突然锋利起来的态度的茫然和失望。他赶跑了他，就像布鲁斯曾经没意识到自己的心意时做的一样，用那些冷言冷语赶跑了他。  
他该和露易丝在一起，那才是克拉克·肯特的未来。他们会有个孩子，蝙蝠侠会阻止那场爆炸，然后这个世界会安稳的运行下去。  
布鲁斯在2013年（曾经那场悲剧发生的那一年）牢牢看住了小丑，于是什么都没发生。时间嘀嘀嗒嗒的过去，蝙蝠侠没有放松警惕。同时他在超人兴高采烈邀请他做他孩子的教父时拒绝了他。  
“我不适合。”  
他这样回复他，然后在克拉克失望的眼神里荡远。  
他们安稳的度过了2013年，克拉克的孩子出生了，他叫乔纳森。  
布鲁斯看着那个孩子长到了一岁，然后，露易丝死了。  
一场意外，一次暴动，露易丝死在了莱克斯·卢瑟策划的一场阴谋里，偷渡到大都会的小丑杀死了乔纳森。  
布鲁斯得到消息的时候有一瞬间的茫然，他几乎立刻知道了事情接下来的发展——发疯的卡尔，暴政与独裁。  
但在布鲁斯还没有来得及作出相应的反应时，他在一长串几乎窒息的心悸里又一次惊醒。超人伏在会议桌上安静的办公，蝙蝠侠手里的文件撒了一地。  
他惊讶的抬起头来看他：“B？”  
这又是克拉克·肯特——布鲁斯意识到。他看了眼时间，这是2010年3月4日，他记得这天，克拉克在昨天和露易丝·莱恩正式在一起了——在布鲁斯彻底推开他两年之后。  
这是他被第二次带回过去。  
而这一次没有那么多的时间让他去思考，他在哥谭待了6个月，为他究竟该如何阻止发生在克拉克身上的惨剧而绞尽脑汁。他在6个月后再次踏上瞭望塔的传送门，而第三次时间回旋来得如此突然——卡尔·艾尔在无人的瞭望塔袭击了毫无防备的蝙蝠侠。  
“事实证明，”卡尔·艾尔踩在蝙蝠侠的腰椎上说道，“我是正确的，所以我拥有了第二次机会。”他将布鲁斯从地上提起来，双眼亮着猩红的光，“你也回来了，但那又怎样……我才是真理，布鲁斯。”  
蝙蝠侠冷漠的看着他，很快那阵眩晕的心悸又一次让他抽搐着醒来。  
又是2010年3月4日。布鲁斯为这个日期而紧皱眉头。他将封底的氪石取了出来，造了许多镶嵌着氪粉的蝙蝠镖。他等待九月的到来，等待卡尔从黑暗中睁眼。但他没有等到，整个九月仍然是克拉克湛蓝的眼眸。  
布鲁斯暂时收起了刀口，但他仍然将氪石揣在了身上，而这似乎又形成了什么未曾被预料到的新的隐患。  
布鲁斯的视线常常被克拉克额前卷翘的额发吸引，再往下一点那笑容比太阳更来得致命。他时常盯着超人的影子，手指神经性的抽搐。  
他该做什么？  
那个女孩用自己的所有存在所带来的回转的时间什么时候会结束？  
对克拉克·肯特他该做什么去阻止他的改变？对卡尔·艾尔他又该做什么去阻止他改变世界？  
他究竟应该做什么？  
布鲁斯陷进一个不断凹陷的泥潭之中。他时刻紧绷皮肤准备着战斗，他有他的计划但他不知道对克拉克他该怎么去防止那些意外——露易丝只是个普通的记者（她得过普利策，她英勇果敢，她坚强而柔韧，但她只是个普通人，在那些超级犯罪现场，死亡就潜伏在她的影子里）——布鲁斯预知不了那些可能，他没法儿去完整的保护好露易丝的整个人生（即使是超人也不行）。  
而那一切就在布鲁斯的迷茫中发生了。那甚至不是2013年——比那早得多，露易丝在哥谭被绑架了。  
蝙蝠侠第一时间出动了，而克拉克的普通人身份比他更先找到了小丑藏身的地点——他被虚假的心跳吸引了过去。  
当布鲁斯在城市另一头从杀人鳄的手中救出露易丝再赶到哥谭海上漂泊的破船上时，就只看见那一幕。  
他浑身发冷的蹲在船桅上，那在他手里从来没有刺穿过克拉克手指的绿光将挣扎的人捅了个对穿。  
“Bat is coming——”小丑张扬的站起来，红色的颜料晕染掉他脸上的白漆，等他带着恐惧逼近的时候，蝙蝠侠才恍惚的意识到那不是什么红色的颜料，那是卡尔·艾尔的血。  
那是克拉克·肯特的血！  
“YOU！……”  
愤怒和恐惧冲断了布鲁斯脑子里那根紧绷着的弦，他的心脏被攥紧难以呼吸，眼前模糊而纷乱，世界如同纸屑般纷纷扬扬，他猛的喘了一口气，那咯嚓一声轻响便犹如平底惊雷将他的魂魄从九天之外炸回现实。  
咯嚓。  
小丑闭嘴了。  
咯嚓。  
布鲁斯跪在了卡尔身前。  
他脱下头罩，艰难的从空气中汲取氧气。他拾起超人冰冷的手，双手在颤抖。  
“卡尔……”  
世界被改变了。  
眩晕感没有袭来。  
布鲁斯惊恐的意识到，难道这就是结局了？  
他将超人带回了韦恩庄园。  
他沉默的在花园里挖了一个坑。  
不，不。  
时间还会再来的。  
布鲁斯将克拉克埋在了花园里，他找来一块不规则的石碑刻上克拉克·肯特的名字。  
那个女巫不会想要这样的结局的。她会要卡尔活着。  
他又找来另一块石碑并排着放在另一边，然后一笔一画的刻上另一个名字。  
布鲁斯·韦恩。  
这就是他的坟墓了。  
阿尔弗雷德站在窗边因他深重的喘息与倾颓的黑暗而颤栗。  
那在花园里游荡的痛苦咆哮的亡灵，终于在午夜时分等到了它所渴盼的、新生的钟声。  
他第四次从噩梦中惊醒，阳光洒在他眼底，蝙蝠侠厚重的装甲从他身上褪去。  
“阿福，我要重新修缮大宅。”  
他还有六个月的时间。  
不论六个月后是谁，布鲁斯·韦恩都会将他牢牢抓在手心。

 

 

 

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

本章预警：女性用词使用，主要角色三观扭曲，设定修改（早就改了但现在才提出预警…）等

 

无病呻吟

13.

卡尔·艾尔身在梦中。  
当他从一面透明的玻璃上看见那个穿着傻不愣登又不合身的茶棕色西装、斜挎着乔纳森留给他的破旧的公文包的大个子的时候，他就知道自己身在梦中了。  
为什么不觉得是一次时间回溯？  
因为他没有感应到任何超能力。  
他凝视着玻璃上真实投射出的克拉克·肯特，双脚因为无法摆脱的重力而紧紧的贴合在大理石地砖上。他眨动自己的眼睛，在取下反光的镜面时世界便成了一团模糊而没有明显边界的混沌。  
他身在梦中。  
身在一个平凡的、忙碌的，属于人群的梦中。  
克拉克·肯特。  
他看见了悬挂在胸前的工作证。  
“你不该还站在这儿发呆，男孩儿。”有人快速拍过他的肩膀，踩着高跟鞋利落的路过他的身旁。克拉克回头的时候便只看见露易丝按亮电梯的背影，他赶忙追了上去。  
“露易丝！”他惊叫了一声，堪堪停在了她身边，“早上好？”他顺着梦的轨迹作出最正常的回应。  
“早上好，克拉克。”露易丝随手拨开垂到身前的卷发，转头盯着克拉克看了几眼，“哦哦克拉克——”她笑得有些意味深长。  
卡尔在克拉克的躯壳里皱眉。露易丝那个明显带着点玩味的笑容激起了他的焦躁。她会说点什么，卡尔直觉的感应到，她会说些他不愿意听到的话来。  
别说，露易丝，别说。  
卡尔急切的想要阻止她。  
就只是说说我们，不要说其他的！  
如果他能自如行动的话……卡尔想要阻止，但克拉克只是捏着公文包的带子腼腆的笑着。  
“怎么了，露易丝？”他像只没有戒备的松鼠一样，捧着自己毛茸茸的尾巴蹲踞在树枝上眨巴着眼睛安静的等待别人的叫喊。  
“刚刚我说错了，也许你可以在大厅随意发会儿呆，”露易丝调侃的说道，“毕竟你可以随时拿到布鲁斯·韦恩或者其他什么亿万富翁的专访——谁会拒绝你呢，韦恩夫人？光凭这个，佩里就可以原谅你的懒惰，不是么，小镇男孩？”  
不，当然不是。  
卡尔气得脸都绿了。他咬紧牙关咒骂该死的韦恩，连梦里都无处不在他的影子。  
“你拥有他的心，你是他最爱的人，克拉克。”电梯在他们面前打开，克拉克隐晦的低着头顺着人流跨进了那滑开的铁门，露易丝温柔的嗓音流淌在狭窄的空间里，“你和他两情相悦，你们是这个世纪里最让人羡艳的爱侣……”  
“不……”克拉克在她环绕的声音里干涩的反驳，他抬头的瞬间撞上了露易丝困惑的眼神和旁人责备的目光。  
他们好像在说——你还有什么不知足的？  
卡尔的心脏在鼓动，克拉克难受的皱起眉来，喘息从唇缝间裂出。  
不……  
不是这样的！  
克拉克在电梯停下的瞬间逃出了那个狭窄的空间，当他在自己的位置上坐下的时候，桌上那一束娇艳的玫瑰便开始尽忠职守的昭显自己的存在感。  
‘嘿，宝贝。’  
他近乎于幻听般的觉得它在向他招手。克拉克拿起手边的报纸想遮住那一抹艳红，却又从放大的印刷头条上读到自己的名字。  
三个月前的婚礼，因为任性而被延长的蜜月，被媒体评价为幸福的婚姻，让人羡艳的丑小鸭变天鹅的故事。  
每个地方。  
卡尔抬头触目所及的每个地方、每个角落、每个人都认定了克拉克·肯特完美的人生——世界像是个被人揣进口袋的盒子，扭曲着模糊的边界将他吞噬在了里面，不断的挤压、塑形，把他的尖刺一一拔去，让他与那些凹凸不平的棱角一一契合。  
世界向他压了过来，那感觉让他难以呼吸。卡尔打碎了桌上的玻璃瓶，碎片稀里哗啦掉了一地的时候他从那个可怕的世界里醒了过来。  
冷色调的卧室在正午刚过的阳光里敞亮，黑色的地砖被照射出银灰的亮度。卡尔醒来的时候仍半靠在床头柔软的枕头上，他转头看见床头柜上放着的一碟剥好的干果和一杯柠檬水时才想起之前布鲁斯说过会送点东西上来给他吃——很显然，在那之前他睡着了。  
“你醒了？”卡尔端起水杯抿了一口的时候门口传来了布鲁斯的声音。他回头看了一眼，又缓缓将目光移了回来。  
布鲁斯拿着一套衣物向他走了过来：“还难受吗？”  
卡尔牵了牵唇角，没出声。  
布鲁斯将衣服放在他的手边：“有人建议我该带你出去走走。”  
卡尔低头盯着那身衣服，眼光狐疑的又扫到布鲁斯身上。他捏紧手里的水杯，嘴角抿起不知道在想什么。  
布鲁斯从他手里拿过杯子，靠近了点解开他因为怀孕而被允许在家里穿上的睡袍。“是要我给你换衣服吗，卡尔。”他低声说道。  
卡尔按住滑过肩膀的柔软丝绸，躲开布鲁斯的手。“我自己来。”他固执的说道。  
布鲁斯挪开了手，但仍旧站在一旁看着他。卡尔滚到床的另一边脱下睡袍，很快套上新的内裤和衣物，在他扣上衬衣扣子的时候布鲁斯突然凑了过来。  
卡尔的手被他捉住了，布鲁斯的阴影让他有些喘不上气。  
“是我的错觉吗？”布鲁斯端详着他的胸部，“你的胸好像变大了。”  
“没有！”  
卡尔后退躲开布鲁斯意图探上他胸口的手，叫了出来：“别那么变态，布鲁斯！”  
“让我看看，卡尔。”  
布鲁斯开始用那种不容置疑的语气叫他的名字，这通常意味着卡尔的任性到头了，如果他再不听话的话就会承担点儿什么后果。  
但在此之前很长一段时间里，布鲁斯每次用这种语气说话的时候总是不能如愿得到一个乖乖听话的超人的，哪怕卡尔明知道违抗的结果只会让自己更难过，但他就是不想、就是不愿意——就是没那么容易剔掉骨子里的那点儿反叛因子。  
那语气总能让他生气。  
所以这次也不意外。  
卡尔拢起胸前的衣料，不服输的瞪回去，但很快又被布鲁斯按着肩膀扑倒在床上。  
“让我检查，卡尔。”他又来了。  
卡尔·艾尔摊在床上捏紧胸口——好像一个即将被强暴的贞洁妇女一样捂着胸口，而强迫他的对象是他的‘丈夫’。这样的联想让卡尔感到恶心，他捏着手里薄薄的衣物——好似捏着最后一根稻草——在布鲁斯伸手来拉的时候颤巍巍的做了一个要求：“我……”  
布鲁斯握住他左手腕的手顿了一下，指尖在他左手腕上弥漫着温暖体温的薄薄的氪星金属上轻轻摩挲。“什么？”他乐于听到卡尔的要求，那意味着卡尔会放下点什么来求得他要的东西。  
卡尔咬了咬嘴唇，“我想回家。”他的眼睛里闪着点什么破碎的东西。那茫然失措的模样让布鲁斯想起了遥远的克拉克，这让他呼吸一窒。  
“我想见见爸妈。”卡尔垂着眼角说，“让我见见他们，布鲁斯。”  
布鲁斯用拇指揉过他的眼角，稍稍减轻了些压在他身上的重量，“会的，卡尔，我们会去见他们的。”他承诺道。  
卡尔在他的允诺中放松了握紧的手，被揉皱的衬衣从掌心挣脱出来宛如一朵白月季一般缓缓绽放。他的手还放在胸前，但布鲁斯只需要轻轻一拉就能将他的手拿开——他就那么做了。卡尔顺从的随着力道将手放在了身侧，于是布鲁斯撩开了那一层薄薄的衣料。  
比一月前柔软了许多的胸乳被轻易的暴露在空气中，那褐红色的乳尖因为紧张而在布鲁斯的注视下逐渐变得饱满硕大，像一颗熟透了的石榴般艳丽。  
卡尔闭着眼侧头吐露出紧张的呼吸，压抑反抗的念头如此让人难熬。他的皮肤在空气里绷紧了，胸膛随着呼吸而上下起伏，那早在一周前就被他发现变得柔软丰满的部位就那么难堪的在空气里摇晃。  
强烈的想要摆脱这一切的欲望又翻腾了上来。他死死的磕闭着眼，颈脖僵硬得酸疼。  
布鲁斯在盯着他的胸打量。然后他便感觉到男人微凉的指尖触碰上了他左边的胸膛。带着厚茧和伤痕的手包裹住那稍稍弓起的乳房，敏感的乳尖磨蹭到微硬的伤疤。卡尔喘了一口，最终还是忍不住睁开眼抓住了布鲁斯作乱的手。  
男人向他投来一个眼神，而卡尔只是死死攥住了对方的手腕。  
“……”卡尔艰难的呼着气，“……你说你爱我，布鲁斯。”他吞咽口水，喷出灼热的鼻息，“你想和我在一起——如果你想这样……”他攥着布鲁斯手腕的手指用力得发白，“就别这么做……”  
布鲁斯静静的和他对视，冰蓝的眼眸里涌动着卡尔熟悉的欲望，那让卡尔紧张的握紧了手。“你知道……”他咬了咬牙，艰难的说着，“我怀孕了……”  
布鲁斯撑起来了一点，在卡尔绷紧的眼神中为他拉过衣衫遮住了裸露的胸腹。卡尔那一瞬间仿佛被解救了似的喘出了声，脱力的松开了攥着布鲁斯的手，歪着头软在了床上。  
布鲁斯拉过另一边敞开的衣料捋开，再一颗一颗为卡尔系上扣子，理顺领口。他把卡尔扶起来靠在床头，摸了摸他的后背，问：“要换一件吗？”卡尔的后背早已被冷汗浸湿。  
卡尔有些恍惚的摇头，“不。”他拒绝了。  
布鲁斯从浴室拿了条干毛巾出来为他擦干背，再将毛巾挂回浴室出来的时候卡尔已经穿好了鞋坐在床边等待着。  
布鲁斯递给他一副黑框眼镜，卡尔愣了一瞬，在布鲁斯再次的示意下才乖乖戴上了。  
布鲁斯站在他面前盯着他，像是有话要说。卡尔像克拉克一样局促的坐在他的面前，微蹙着眉。  
“不用那么紧张，卡尔，”布鲁斯果然开腔了，他理了理卡尔额前垂落的头发，轻声道，“我只是想让你知道，我没再强迫你并不是因为你怀孕了。”  
卡尔的眉头收紧了，他抿着嘴角，并不愿意相信布鲁斯所说的一切。  
“你在怪我，对吗？”布鲁斯拉起他的手，轻柔的捏着他的掌心，“我知道，你一定是在怪我在那样对你之后还有脸说我爱你对吗？”布鲁斯捏着他的指尖，“克拉克，卡尔，”他低笑着叹息，“我爱你，没错，我说这话并不是为了祈求你的原谅或者什么。我爱你，渴求你，但我一点也不后悔那样对你，不论来多少次都是一样的，我会囚禁你，强暴你，让你能像这样乖乖听着我说话……”  
卡尔的眼里又开始亮起火光。  
布鲁斯弹了弹他左手上紧贴着皮肤的金属片，发出哒哒的轻响，“你瞧，克拉克，”他说，“是你父亲让我这样做的，氪星那个。”  
卡尔忍住了没当场给他一拳，但手臂弓了起来，肌肉纤维紧绷着。  
“他看见我的第一面就检测到我的与众不同了——感谢你们那些高端的科技，该死的准确。”布鲁斯说，“他询问了我原因，然后我告诉了他一切。我说，我会把你的儿子关进监狱里。你猜他怎么回答我的？”  
“你在撒谎。”卡尔咬着牙说。  
“别让主观操纵你的理智，卡尔，你自己也清楚，那是一段程序，一段名为乔·艾尔的程序。”布鲁斯为他披上外套，“他回答说，‘卡尔·艾尔有罪’。”  
卡尔一瞬间绷紧了全身，呼吸都变得困难。  
“我不怀疑乔对你的爱，卡尔，但很明显，在他的程序里，秩序和公平比情感的等级更高。所以他给了我权限，让我逮捕氪星的逃犯——遗孤。”布鲁斯撑开他蜷缩的手掌，十指交叠着贴上他一个月中柔软了些的小腹，“他告诉我中枢宝典——我其实不那么在意这个，只要你待在我身边就好——但他又求助我，希望我给氪星一个机会。”  
“那么你就该明白了‘它’的所求……”  
卡尔干涩的接道：“希望…秩序，和……”  
“和后代。”布鲁斯在他的哆嗦中继续说道，“这个孩子我并不在意，卡尔，你要弄死也随意——但因为孤堡控制权的交换条件，所以我会让你再怀上的。”  
卡尔感到有些恶心，他呕出了一些酸水。  
他终于意识到，他是一个人，自始自终。他有养父母，但他们帮不上什么忙；他有朋友，但最强大的、他很久很久以前依赖过、抗争过的朋友强行成为了压迫他的丈夫；他曾有妻子……  
梦里沉重的压迫感突破界限挤压到现实里来了，卡尔在压力下无所遁形，惶惶不安。  
布鲁斯圈着他，说：“我会纵容你，卡尔，克拉克，我就是你的后盾。”  
“但你什么都不会让我做。”卡尔和他交握的手冒着虚汗，肚腹在两人交叠的手掌下弥漫温度，昭显着它的存在感。  
“不，”布鲁斯说，“你可以做任何你要做的事——除了统治世界。”  
卡尔虚软的哼了一声。  
统治世界。  
他低低的重复了一遍。  
他哪里还有那个心思？  
他用力量统治世界，用力量惩戒罪犯，他做这些为了什么？为了世界的和平，为了人类的福祉……虽然最后他更像是个疯子，亲手打碎了那些他制定的规则，而这纸糊的世界只是他借以发挥的病灶。  
“我想回家。”卡尔还是要求道。  
“我说了，”布鲁斯说，“除了某些原则性问题，我支持你做任何事。”他亲了亲卡尔的眼角，“你甚至可以要求重新飞起来。”  
卡尔没有躲开布鲁斯的亲昵，他无意识的抓紧了布鲁斯横贯在腹前的手。  
他什么都没有，但他又好像什么都有。

 

 

 

 

 

tbc.

 

写完本章作者本人都在瑟瑟发抖

老爷一手控局，害怕.jpg

为了不被骂，我就提一句：老爷的话，别全信


	14. Chapter 14

无病呻吟

14.

卡尔·艾尔被布鲁斯半拥着下楼的时候在客厅遇见了从另一边走下来的老人。  
阿尔弗雷德。  
卡尔当然认识他，那个对韦恩家忠心耿耿的老管家。但他怎么会在这里？  
卡尔一错不错的盯着向他们靠近的阿尔弗雷德，在被布鲁斯带着半转过身的时候才收回自己那过于无礼的凝视。  
阿尔弗雷德的目光梭巡在两人交缠的手上。“您要出门……？”他迟疑的面向布鲁斯。  
“我只是遵从你的建议，阿福，”布鲁斯在门边抖开搭在手臂上的驼色大衣披在卡尔身上，微微侧身对面带疑惑的阿尔弗雷德说着，“我们准备出去逛逛。”  
头发参杂着灰色的老人束手立于几步开外，皱起的眉头隐约透露出一股未被抚平的疑虑。  
“需要我们带什么东西回来吗？”  
“不，”阿尔弗雷德尽可能的保持自己平稳的态度，“我需要点时间来适应这一个多月您折腾出来的新环境，”他不经意间视线越过布鲁斯宽阔平整的肩膀对上了对方身后那双属于超人的流光潋滟的眼睛，那让他有一瞬间的迟钝，“……作为一个刚回到这里的人。”他缓缓地说出胸腔内剩余的音调。  
布鲁斯于是不再多言，他转身仔细收紧卡尔的风衣领口，确定对方被长长的大衣裹得严严实实后才带着人走向车库。  
十月的哥谭稍稍降了些温，空气里流窜着丝丝清凉的冷气。一件单薄的衬衫在这潮冷的空气中可能抵不住渗透而进的凉意，但户外活动时却也不至于需要紧紧的裹着一件长达膝盖的大衣。  
卡尔跟着布鲁斯走了没几步手心就开始冒汗，温度从皮肤表面蒸腾而上又被关押在保暖的面料里。卡尔因此有些烦躁的甩了几下被牢牢牵着的左手，他皱着眉，“放开，热。”他抬起的右手拉了拉束紧的领口。  
布鲁斯紧了紧握着的手，将他塞进副驾驶座里。卡尔在衣服上蹭掉手心多余的水渍，舒服的拉开了衣服前襟，露出里面单薄的一件白衬衫。  
布鲁斯从另一边绕上驾驶座的时候他望着车窗透明玻璃外边儿亮堂堂的光线抿了抿嘴角，回过头近乎是掩饰逐渐加快的心跳似的故意问道：“我们要去哪？”  
车辆启动滑出停靠的车位，布鲁斯侧头望了他一眼，在卡尔反射性躲开的目光中又回头注视路面。  
“回家。”他轻声说道，而卡尔在他的回答中捏紧了手指。  
苍郁的景色随着车辆的行进而逐渐消失，灰白色的楼宇接连出现在视野里。卡尔放下了一些车窗来促进车内凝滞的空气与外界的交换。清凉的风呼啦啦甩在他的脸上，让他不可遏制的有些兴奋。  
他将注意力投在了车外闪过的街道上。白天的哥谭有着属于大城市应有的热闹，巡回的人流车流交叉缠绕，城市大屏幕滚动着色彩鲜艳的广告。  
这一切让待在静谧之中的卡尔有些失神。他注视着车窗外加速闪过的各类喧闹，风将他有些过长的头发吹得四处飞舞。  
布鲁斯将灌进一阵阵冷风的车窗关上去了些，他没有关死，留了条缝给卡尔透气。  
卡尔将手隐秘的搭在了车窗上，暗暗使出的力气被关死的车门毫无保留的反馈回来：他绝不可能徒手强行推开这扇锁死的金属门。于是卡尔收回手，乖乖的坐在自己的位置上，没再敢进一步尝试。  
布鲁斯专注于眼前如潮水般褪去的路面，似乎并没有注意到卡尔的小动作。沉默的车厢里涌动着吹进冷风的呼呼声，而没过多久，那唯一的噪音源也被掐断了。  
车窗合上时玻璃和窗框发出了轻微的碰撞声，喧闹被阻隔在铁盒子之外。卡尔对此没有任何不满的情绪，他斜靠在柔软的车座上早已被倦怠再一次拉进了睡眠之中。  
他又一次身在梦中。  
卡尔·艾尔朦胧的睁开眼睛，手里是处理了一半的食材——他正在将帕玛森芝士碎撒在玉米粉圆饼上，手指上都是油白的碎屑。  
他认得这个地方。韦恩的厨房。  
卡尔在认出来的一瞬间停下了手中的动作，他左右看了看，随后抛下手里的东西转到了客厅。  
布鲁斯坐在客厅的沙发里，听见脚步声的时候回头望见了他。卡尔皱起眉想避开那人坐着的地方，但身体却违背意识的直直走了过去，坐在了韦恩的旁边。  
“怎么了？”他听见布鲁斯再自然不过的询问。  
卡尔不太想说话，但他又很快听见自己那近乎于带着任性意味的回答：“不想做了。”他明显的有些不高兴。  
布鲁斯的手搭上他的手背，转过来注视他的脸上带着点儿无奈：“如果你还在因为昨天的事生气的话，我很抱歉。”  
昨天的事？什么事？  
卡尔没有说话，克拉克也没有。他望着布鲁斯握着自己的手，耳边细细碎碎的声音让他后知后觉的发现布鲁斯的另一边还趴着一个摆弄积木的小孩。  
那是谁？  
小孩埋着头乖巧的在沙发上堆叠四散的积木玩具，漆黑柔软的头发在头顶上弯出一个鲜明的回旋。卡尔茫然的再次望向布鲁斯，看着他张张合合的嘴却听不见他究竟在说什么。  
小孩拿着玩具抬起头来望向他们，稚嫩的脸庞依稀能辨认出克拉克和布鲁斯的影子。  
那是他的孩子。  
卡尔恍惚的意识到。眼前的场景忽然泛起模糊的光晕，布鲁斯的声音在耳边开合扩成毫无意义的音节。他撑住自己隐隐作痛的额头，回过神时小孩坐在他的身边眨巴着他晶蓝的眼睛。  
“我很抱歉，daddy，”小孩抱着他的胳膊软软的说着话，“papa把你不喜欢的那些蝙蝠都放在地洞里了，是我拿上来玩的，你不要怪papa……”  
他的手指抚过孩子小小的头颅，掌心被小孩脑后细密柔软的发丝轻轻磨蹭。  
他小得让人有些惊讶了。卡尔张开的手掌几乎能覆裹住他的整个脑袋。  
做了一半被放弃的早餐冒着热气完整的被布鲁斯端上来放在手边，那人注视他的眼神温柔得可以醉人。  
卡尔睁开眼的时候心跳得很快，一抽一抽的泛着迟钝的闷疼。  
他们的车辆停靠在田野之外，布鲁斯在西沉的日光里凑过来，注视他的眼睛里好似盛着黎明。  
“怎么了？”他察觉到卡尔的难受，关切的询问着。  
他的语调辗转低沉，夹杂着再自然不过的担心，和卡尔·艾尔梦中的那个音调如此相似。  
它们当然相似，因为那皆出自一人之口，不是吗？  
卡尔推开布鲁斯凑近的身体，皱着眉咕哝：“你压到我了。”  
布鲁斯依言后退了些，他的眼中残留着卡尔·艾尔疲倦的影子。布鲁斯下车绕到另一边将卡尔带了出来。“我们可以从这儿走到农场去，反正没有多远了。”他提议道，“你可以看看周围的景色，放松放松。”  
卡尔不太情愿的被拉进鼓动着气流的天空底下，衣摆在这宽敞开阔的地方被吹得猎猎作响。布鲁斯拉紧了他的衣服，以确保他不会被冷着。  
卡尔被布鲁斯牵着往前走，开阔的马路上人烟稀少，马路两旁除了隐约冒出秋黄的青草地外几乎没有他物。流窜的风从他们的指缝间吹过去，牵拉两人肩膀相叠融为一体的影子扭曲而纤长。  
卡尔望向前方被暗沉暮色吞噬的马路尽头，低头便看见自己随着步伐晃动的影子。太阳被他们甩在身后，卡尔看不清草丛里斑驳的痕迹。他停了下来。  
“怎么了？”布鲁斯又开始询问。  
卡尔徘徊在拐向农场的小路边缘，被呼呼作响的大风压弯的草苗左右来回扫着他干净的鞋面。  
卡尔在风里迟疑的问出声：“他们…怎么样？”  
“你可以亲自去看看。”布鲁斯回答道。  
卡尔沉默下来。他的目光落到翻滚卷起的草叶上，良久，他笑出了声。“布鲁斯。”他低唤道，“你不就是想让我意识到这个吗？”  
布鲁斯在他低沉的声音里绷起皮肉，手不自觉的抚上他的腰背，“卡尔？”  
卡尔拨开遮挡手腕的衣袖，将流淌着深绿色蜿蜒纹路的氪星金属露了出来。他望着那完美的镣铐，指尖在上面轻敲出哒哒的轻响。  
“你不就是想让我意识到这些吗？”卡尔说，“孤独堡垒的乔不是我认为的父亲，露易丝即使有相同的面貌性格也不是我的露易丝……”卡尔沉寂下来，过了一会儿才又在风声里重新找到声音，“没有一样是属于我的。”他攥紧手腕，咬着牙说，“你让我见他们……不就是想告诉我这世上根本没有什么是属于我的吗？大都会、露易丝、乔、乔纳森和玛莎……”他吸了一口气，喃喃道，“你就是要这样对我对不对？你明知道我在意这些在意得不得了所以你就是要用这些来威胁我对不对？因为我是个战犯，哈，”卡尔再一次笑出了声，他回过头对上沉默的布鲁斯，“但我从来都没有后悔，布鲁斯，蝙蝠侠。”卡尔说，“如果，如果再来一次……”  
“不会再来一次。”布鲁斯打断了卡尔絮絮的叨嗦，紧紧的握着他的手臂，“永远，永远，不会再来一次。”  
卡尔在逐渐转暗的天色下和布鲁斯对视。布鲁斯向后退了一步，他渐渐的拉开两人的距离，而卡尔只是在原地站着，站着看他往后退去。  
有什么东西随着距离的拉远而涌上来了，细碎而繁杂的声音，全世界的声音如潮水般缓缓上涨。卡尔盯着布鲁斯后退的步伐，那声音便接连小了下去。他在黑暗中将布鲁斯看得一清二楚。  
“卡尔，”那黑暗中传来轻轻的声音，落在卡尔的耳里清晰无比，“飞吧，那是属于你的。”  
有一阵风刮过，麦苗被覆压着弯了头。卡尔·艾尔被这阵大风牵拉着上升了一点，脚尖却还触着地面。  
他惶惑的望着黑暗中的人类，头发凌乱的在头顶上招摇。布鲁斯的声音被大风刮得失了真，但超级听力让他毫不费劲的捕捉到那扭曲的音节。  
他说，飞吧，卡尔，克拉克。  
于是更大的气浪翻卷成海，布鲁斯仰首望向那升上星空的身影。  
那是卡尔·艾尔，是克拉克·肯特。他停在了地球天空的边缘。  
“我没有威胁你，”卡尔在万丈高空中听见布鲁斯·韦恩的声音，“我只是想让你从愤怒中冷静下来，卡尔。怒火让你没法儿好好看这个世界。你想占领它，但它从不是属于我们的那个世界。”  
“你从很久之前就不再听我说话，所以我只能……”他的声音断在空气里，卡尔眼底是万丈星空与无边宇宙，“我为我所有的过错向你道歉，克拉克，是我离不开你。”  
卡尔微微侧头，低垂下的眼眸穿过数万丈的高空看穿肯特农场的小屋。玛莎伏在案前查看记事本上的事情，卡尔甚至能看清她写了该还送邻居好意的礼物；乔纳森提着灯在仓库里整理东西，动作之间灰尘细细碎碎的弥散在空气里。他向大都会望去。人流熙熙攘攘，露易丝笑着刚刚打开公寓大门，她的身后跟着理查德·怀特。  
卡尔收回目光，往下望时对上了布鲁斯仰望的脸庞。  
“我们孤身一人。”  
卡尔倦怠的眨了眨眼睛。他浮立在万物之巅，但地面的繁华不关他的事，天上的喧嚣也没有容他之地。  
但克拉克在万籁之中仍然听见了那细小挣扎的声音——从腹中传来的，微弱的声音。  
梦中孩子——乔纳森，卡尔认为他应该是这个名字——望着他的眼睛和他与布鲁斯的都不一样，那是浅浅的泛着银光的蓝色。  
那是个聪明的孩子，他的眼睛是能折射扭曲时空的镜子。卡尔不自觉的抚上了自己的腹部。  
他不是孤身一人。卡尔想，蝙蝠侠才是。  
他又低头向下望去，布鲁斯仍然抬头仰望着他的身影。  
他说，是他离不开我。  
卡尔长长吸了一口气，渐渐的顺着风流缓缓飘落。  
冷气披挂在卡尔的肩膀上，布鲁斯不在意的将它们揉成一堆拥在了怀里。克拉克在这热烈的怀抱中吐着气，卡尔·艾尔藏在面具下假笑。  
“回去吧。”卡尔说道。  
布鲁斯稍稍松开他，询问出口：“不去看你父母了吗？”  
卡尔笑了笑：“总有时间的。”  
布鲁斯凝视卡尔聚光的眼眸，良久也笑了出来，“当然。”他低声应道。

 

 

tbc.

 

 

 

后面就是安胎了？

（终于又可以搞不义了……

 

（卡尔是不是真好骗？  
还记得文题预警Brainwashing吗）


	15. Chapter 15

补充说明一下这个he的界定……  
最后俩都活着还有剪不断理还乱的关系的话也算是he的范畴……对吧？（遁

 

15.

卡尔最近总是很疲倦。  
他在任何时间任何地点都能毫无预警的堕入梦中。有时他会睡半天，有时则会睡上一天还多。  
睡眠似乎夺去了他呕吐的欲望，布鲁斯已经好久没看见卡尔像三个月前一样歇斯底里的呕吐了。这似乎是件好事。卡尔变得安静，在每一个醒来的间隙里只会迷茫的张着眼睛混沌的扫视周围环境。如果他反应过来了这是什么地方，他会因为睡得软绵绵的身体而懒得动弹，躺在原地不久就会进入下一轮睡眠；而如果他没有反应过来，那就更简单了，他会茫然的出会神儿，然后闭上眼睛，呼吸重新变得平稳……  
黄太阳灯被调节到合适的频率长时间在主卧里亮着，以补充卡尔这段时间来不吃不喝而缺失的能量。  
三个半月，卡尔肚腹上紧绷的肌肉群早已为撑开子宫的胎儿让开了道路，变得柔软而微微凸起。  
他们的孩子在卡尔陷入睡梦中的时候开始悄无声息的生长，从温暖的黄太阳中汲取所需的能量，但这特别设定好的低频率太阳辐射提供的能量似乎也不太够了。布鲁斯从正义联盟回来时意外的在客厅沙发上看见了蜷缩其上睡得香甜的卡尔。  
阿尔弗雷德收走了餐桌上残留的食物，但布鲁斯仍然在卡尔来不及擦拭的嘴角尝到了玉米与奶油的甜味。  
当他还在联盟内工作的时候，卡尔应该是被饿醒了，然后迷迷糊糊的寻到厨房被阿尔弗雷德伺候着吃了一顿午餐。  
布鲁斯低头又亲了一下卡尔微微上翘的嘴角，在阿尔弗雷德靠近的脚步声里直起了身体。  
“如果你需要进餐的话，”老管家站在沙发一旁轻声说道，“午餐就放在餐桌上。”  
布鲁斯向他点点头，弯身扶起卡尔的肩膀将他抱了起来。阿尔弗雷德在他走向楼道口的时候迟疑着上前了一步。  
“你不能一直这样对他，布鲁斯老爷。”老人的目光追随着布鲁斯挺直的背部，“你不能一直这样…关着他。”  
布鲁斯在阿尔弗雷德的目光尽头停了下来，肩背因低头注视怀中人的动作而微微前凹驼起。他复又抬起头来，半侧过脸说：“我不会。”  
“那你究竟想做什么？”阿尔弗雷德今天似乎并不打算接受布鲁斯总是在他的疑问下扔出的各种模棱两可的答案，他决心得到一个真实的答案，一个让他有理由还支持布鲁斯的答案，“你制造舆论，自导自演了一场场好戏，赶走包括我在内的所有人，囚禁超人，又强迫他……”他顿了顿，目光不由自主的落在布鲁斯臂弯露出的卡尔的小腿上，“您在犯罪。”他吞咽了一会儿，最终还是说了出来，“你知道你掩盖不了这些事实，如果……”  
布鲁斯将卡尔抱回卧室又转下来。阿尔弗雷德还站在原地。布鲁斯走向餐厅，在落座的时候才说道：“我们一直都在犯罪，阿福。”  
“这个时候你仍然要这样搪塞我吗，布鲁斯老爷。”老管家在一旁坐下，面上显出些微愠怒，“我知道你说的那些故事，超人的统治，和他杀的人，但这就是你囚禁他的理由吗？你将小丑、黑面具、企鹅人等等送进监狱改造，给了他们无数的机会，却在面对什么都没做的超人的时候剥夺他的一切——尊严——”他掐住自己的手指，想起卡尔逐渐蒙上混沌茫然的面容，黑棕色的眼里闪动起嶙峋的波光，“强迫他怀上孩子……”阿尔弗雷德深吸了一口气，“……你没有给自己留下任何退路是吗，布鲁斯老爷。你一手种植了仇恨，当你们的下一代得知他的身世，你们的未来——”这个从来都沉稳镇定的、几乎可以冠上蝙蝠导师之名的老人此时此刻罕见的有些咬词不清。  
“他们不会得知。”布鲁斯回应道。阿尔弗雷德在他简短的声音中又一次抬头，投放出去想要看清对方心灵的眼神再一次被那钢蓝色的玻璃阻挡在外。阿尔弗雷德收回目光，沉默弥漫在喉头，他吞咽了几下，在持续上升的静谧中牵动唇角。  
“我想……”老人说，“我该退休了。”  
布鲁斯在接收到老管家话里的意思时有一瞬间不可控的膛目，但他在瞳孔诧异扩散的一秒内成功敛住了神情。“你……”他放下了餐叉，金属制品和实木餐桌碰撞时发出了沉闷的一声尖叫，“也许澳大利亚是个不错的选择。”他要说的话在嘴边拐了个弯，变成了一个莫名其妙的建议。但阿尔弗雷德听懂了，他看向他看着长大的老爷，点了点头，“我会去那儿看看，选个房子定个居什么的。”他低声说道。  
布鲁斯朝他点点头，重新执起餐具享用自己的午餐。阿尔弗雷德轻轻走动的声音渐渐远去，门扉牵拉又合上，他在寂静中听见一声轻微颤音，左手腕上的电子表尽忠职守的显示出是谁走出了大门。  
这栋房子里只剩下两个人了。  
布鲁斯恍惚的丢下了餐刀。

……

布鲁斯的心情不太好。  
卡尔有些敏感的意识到，而这让他如坐针毡，皮肤在制服的包裹下绷紧了。  
他手里捏着一叠文件，低头的时候看见自己的红披风乖巧的垂搭在同色的靴边。他落在地上，身体理应充满了黄太阳赋予他的温暖和力量，但他却在暸望塔的玻璃墙面前对着自己的影子感到一阵恍惚与恐惧。  
他感到手足无措，但这本不该发生在充满自信的超人身上。但他确实在不知名的压力下感到茫然而慌乱。  
蝙蝠侠的身影晃荡在监控室内。卡尔在站在监控室门口的时候才猛然想起一个小时前他与布鲁斯在联盟会议上关于超级罪犯安置问题的争论。他近乎是恶狠狠的和对方吵了一架，并且持拿着一种近乎恶劣的态度强行结束了会议。  
而现在，他要一个人去面对蝙蝠侠了。  
对方离开会议室时身后翻卷的黑披风犹如实质的黑色鬼火还在卡尔脑子里不停的升腾，这让他忍不住攥紧了拳头。  
怕什么！  
卡尔在心里恶狠狠的想，他还能把我吃了吗？  
他想飘起来一点，从容不迫的、高傲的飞进去，但他的脚却不听话的死死扣在地上。  
他最终往前走了一步迈进监控大门的感应范围之内，两扇金属大门在识别他的身份后轻巧的滑开了。  
卡尔几乎是无意识的过度挺直着背脊，踩着红靴向监控室内唯一的一人走去。  
蝙蝠侠微微侧头，在面具之后的眼睛斜斜的扫了他一眼。卡尔将文件拍在他的面前，白底黑字的封面显现出来，卡尔这时候才发现自己一直拿在手中的是关于新英雄入盟的提案。  
他皱了皱眉，一股违和感从心里升了起来，但他还来不及细想，蝙蝠侠关掉变声器的声音牢牢的抓住了他的注意力：“你现在想和我谈这个？”他带着手套的手指拨弄了一下桌面上厚厚的文件，随后靠上椅背专注的盯着站在他面前抿紧唇角的卡尔。  
“你是故意的吗？”蝙蝠侠轻声问道。  
卡尔的腿弯在他的声音里有些发酸，但他仍然站直了。“我没觉得……”他干巴巴的开口，“我有做错什么。”  
布鲁斯仍然盯着他，在一阵沉默中他拍了拍自己的腿：“过来，卡尔。”  
卡尔在心中拧紧了眉，那一股违和感愈发的浓重而难以忽视。他并不想动，但在尖锐叫嚣的思维之下身体却很听话的靠了上去。  
他曲起腿来跪在蝙蝠侠的腿边，面对面跨坐在了男人身上。这个姿势让他难堪的握住了对方的肩膀，而布鲁斯的手托在了他的后腰和臀上。  
他紧张的喘了口气，潮湿的吐息打在蝙蝠侠颈部冷硬的金属上，晕出一层薄湿又很快消失的水露。  
“当然，你没有做错什么。”布鲁斯在他靠近了才低低缓缓的解释，“从前我们也经常因为意见不同而吵架不是吗？这总归是好事，一个组织里要有不同的意见、有争执才能继续前进……”  
卡尔的眉头在布鲁斯低缓声音里越皱越紧，不是说他不赞同布鲁斯说的话，而是一股焦躁的恶心在鼓敲他的心脏。他感到不适与难言的厌恶感。他稍稍弓起了背，甚至主动献上双唇以阻挡对方那喋喋不休的嘴。但那恶心的感觉自始自终都存在着，在他颤栗的肌肤之下，在布鲁斯紧贴而来的唇舌之下。  
“乔已经长大了，”他听见自己说，“让他加入联盟吧。”  
在制服被剥落于地的时候，布鲁斯才哑着嗓子问：“那你呢，卡尔，你想做什么？”  
他微微抬起臀部主动吞吃丈夫勃起的性器，在内部口道被撞击的破碎快感里蜷缩起脚趾，双手紧紧的环保着布鲁斯的肩膀：“我……”他发出细碎的呻吟，断断续续的吐出音节，“我……”  
他熟稔的用身体里更紧窄多水的小口吮吸对方进出的头部，在被贯穿的时候给出恰当的颤栗与呻吟。  
他在被水雾逐渐朦胧起来的视野里有一瞬间和布鲁斯面具下钢蓝色的眼睛撞到了一处，那里闪动的异色让卡尔微怔，紧接着他被扣紧的腰部承受了一股巨大的升托握力，起伏着被钉在男人的腿上。  
卡尔突然从那让人头昏脑胀的快感里挣脱了出来，他不着痕迹的发了会神儿，身躯仍在颠簸。“我……”他再一次出声，“我可以回家…或者待在堡垒……干点普通的事。”他皱起眉，张张嘴还想说什么，但又咽了回去。  
“还想要个孩子陪你吗？”蝙蝠侠替他说了出来。  
卡尔沉默着，在被不停戳动发酸的子宫弥漫起的快感里攥紧了对方的胳膊，哆嗦着点了点头：“是……”他绞紧身体，火烫的内部逼出了布鲁斯微凉的精液。  
卡尔倒进布鲁斯的怀里，磕闭起双眼又缓缓睁开。  
眼角还残留着因沉重睡眠而留下的干涩与疲倦，但卡尔不打算再在疲倦的驱使下闭上眼睛了。他驱使虚软的四肢坐起来靠在床头，微亮的太阳灯替代了床头的照明装置，提供的少得可怜的能量仅仅够他勉强的移动。他从滑开的衣袍领口里看见自己微凸的肚子。  
他究竟迷迷糊糊度过了多长时间？  
卡尔仰头靠在床头隔板上，半闭起的眼帘下眼珠逐渐清亮。  
左手腕上的薄金属亮着细微的绿光，卡尔·艾尔在此时明白那不仅仅是氪元素辐射出的浅薄绿光。它还嵌入了某种能够影响精神的心灵装置。  
这就是布鲁斯所说的爱了。  
贪得无厌的人类。卡尔想，他即使已经得到了他的停留都仍然不满足，对吗？他究竟想做什么？把他卡尔·艾尔彻底驯化成梦里那个不论如何都会对他唯命是从的傀儡吗？  
那他可能不会如愿了。  
卡尔心底腾升起久违的怒火。他的手覆盖在腹部，手指逐渐攥紧弄皱了衣袍。

 

 

tbc.

 

阿福离开了。  
本来我想的不是这样的但不知道为什么写到这里阿福他就离开了（……  
然后解释一下原因，大概是阿尔弗雷德这个人做不到面对面眼睁睁的看着卡尔被这样对待而一言不发，但让他为了卡尔反抗或者曝光举报布鲁斯什么的他也是做不到的，所以就只有自己心灰意冷离开了  
他不支持，甚至反对，但他仍然是蝙蝠这边的。


	16. Chapter 16

完结倒计时～

 

16.

布鲁斯进门的时候卡尔正坐在床边尝试着活动自己酸软的身体。  
门扉开合的声音让他转头将布鲁斯的身影含进眼底。黄太阳灯幽幽的暖光是拉紧了窗帷的卧室里唯一的光源。卡尔在昏暗光线中勉强辨认出布鲁斯青白的脸色。他不知道那是由于光线的影响，还是男人本来脸上的神色，总之要卡尔来形容的话，他会说——他看起来糟透了。  
卡尔放下了捏着自己左手打量的手，感知到身后布鲁斯爬上了柔软的大床，然后伸手将坐在床边的他一把拽了下去。卡尔在他伸手来抓时全身紧绷了一下，但很快又放松了，顺着肩膀上男人引导的力道躺了下去。  
“怎么起来了？”他听见对方在他头顶上问。  
卡尔意义不明的发出一道模糊的气音，撇过眼有些懒散的回道：“睡得头疼。”  
布鲁斯的手规矩的放在他肩上，另一只手穿过腋下横抱着将人锢在怀里。他什么也没说，卡尔的目光也始终懒得汇聚到他的脸上。  
男人冒出来的胡茬刺到了卡尔颈脖间裸露的肌肤，让他不怎么舒服的动了动。他脑子里浮现出布鲁斯刚刚进门时粗略印在视网膜上沉凝而模糊的面孔——布鲁斯总是习惯将那些不能被人看见的、复杂而扭曲的情感藏在自己古井无波的面具之下，但偶尔，在布鲁斯不经意掀开的面具缝隙里，总有那么寥寥几人会被允许窥探到他的真实。他也许不是故意的，但在至亲至爱的人面前，人类总是会忍不住、不经意的，泄露出自己心里那点儿迷茫。阿尔弗雷德是那少许人之一，曾经的克拉克是其中之一，而现在，卡尔仍然不幸是其中之一。  
他突然低低掩下眉来，低声问道：“几点了？”  
布鲁斯在他的声音里半晌没有回音，他在他颈边轻轻的呼吸，湿气一层一层温柔的缠在卡尔的耳边。布鲁斯从身后环抱着他，静默的躺在床上，仿佛要在这漫长的昏黄灯光里睡去一般。  
卡尔没有得到回声，听了半晌布鲁斯均匀响在耳边的呼吸，微动了动垂在一旁的手臂似乎想做点什么，但他刚有动作便被身后的男人一把抓住了手腕。  
布鲁斯仍伏在他的耳边，一动也不动的抱着他。“什么？”他模糊的从喉间咕噜出一句简短的问词，似乎极为不想打破这份宁静。  
卡尔曲了曲手指，又问了一遍：“几点了？”  
布鲁斯动也没动一下，只说：“一点吧。”  
卡尔得了答案又安静的躺了几秒钟，随后又不安分的在布鲁斯的怀里侧了侧身子，他那凸起的、被布鲁斯小心避开的柔软肚腹就那么不经意的撞在了布鲁斯扣住他手腕的拇指上。  
男人僵硬了一瞬间，放开了他的手，微微松开了一点自己紧迫的怀抱。“不舒服吗？”他将手搭在卡尔侧躺着露出的腰线上，手指轻轻的顺着柔软的皮肤抚摸了几下，而下一瞬，卡尔抓住了他的手。  
布鲁斯愣住了，过了一晌，才回过神似的动了动被握住的手指，反手握住对方用力曲起的手掌。“怎么了？”布鲁斯不由自主的低声询问。  
卡尔仍旧死死的抓着他，低喘着气，浑身绷紧了有轻微的颤栗。  
布鲁斯皱起眉，往前探了一点身子，另一只手伸出来想将卡尔翻过来看看究竟怎么了，但对方死死抓着他放在腰上的手没有一点儿想放开的意思。布鲁斯不敢在他腰腹上用力，便不太好找借力点撑直身子，探不了全景。  
布鲁斯不由用稍高的声音叫他的名字：“卡尔……”他试图让卡尔听话，但对方在他开口之前突然拉着他紧扣住的手往前伸了伸。  
布鲁斯的手掌就那么毫无预警的落在了他的肚子上。布鲁斯颤了一下，而卡尔发出了一声压抑的、几不可闻的低呼。  
卡尔一直流离在空中的视线终于转过头来和背后男人的眼睛对在了一起。他在晕黄的光线里茫然的对上布鲁斯的眼睛，沾染着暖色的宝蓝色眼瞳含着几缕惊恐。他咽了咽口水，喉结滚动，嘶哑惶恐又暗含期待的问他：“这是什么……？”  
布鲁斯迎着卡尔难得裸露的柔软，一时有些失言。他下意识的紧了紧卡尔紧抓住自己的手，拦腰将人按进怀里后，才低声道：“是你的宝宝，卡尔。”  
他察觉到卡尔又一瞬的僵硬。布鲁斯双手环在他身后，两人紧贴的腹部同时感受到了一个轻微撞击的力道。  
卡尔攥着他的衣裳，头埋在他怀里许久没有说话。布鲁斯动了动身换了个拥簇的姿势，免得压到他的肚子。  
“我倒是……”卡尔突然低沉的说了句什么，模模糊糊的掩埋在布鲁斯胸前的衣料上。  
布鲁斯刚开始没太听明白，但又很快明白了他在说什么。他按了按卡尔的肩膀，静静的等他的下文。  
果然，过了一会儿，卡尔又模模糊糊含混的说道：“……没见过他们会动……”  
布鲁斯知道他语中的‘他们’指代的是谁。他沉默着，手掌顺着卡尔的肩胛，没有接话。  
卡尔半晌又嗤笑了一声，蜷在他怀里懒懒散散的说：“我是不是该谢谢你呢，布鲁斯？”  
他伸手搂住了布鲁斯的腰，凑近脑袋抵着布鲁斯的下颚。“感谢你……”卡尔好似诚心诚意的说着，“让我又有了一个孩子……”  
“虽然来法不那么让我喜欢，但……”卡尔顿了顿，而这时布鲁斯抬手按了按他的嘴唇，止了他接下来那些意味不明的话。  
卡尔抬头直视布鲁斯重新粘好的、密不透风的面具，被那阴沉沉压下的眼神吓了一跳。那一瞬间他想到了很多事，其间的大部分都是前一段日子里在这个地方毫无反抗的被镇压、被欺辱的事。  
恐惧似乎被刻进了骨子里，但卡尔不动声色的捏了捏指尖，硬是凑上去在布鲁斯嘴角轻轻碰了一下。布鲁斯顿了一下，而卡尔笑了笑。  
“我知道你想说什么，”卡尔说，“你不会为你做的事忏悔，不会对对我做的这些事自责，如果再来一次，你仍然会囚禁我、强暴我……硬塞给我这个孩子……”他抬手挡了布鲁斯微微牵动的嘴唇，然后隔着手掌将吻落在自己的手背上，“我接受了，布鲁斯，”他亲切的，在这漫长的时光过去后，不带情事里颠簸的情绪、不带对立时呼唤此名的愤恨，也不带曾经并肩时对此名的轻松惬意，他亲切的，呢喃的呼唤这个名字，就像呼唤爱侣的名字，“但我不会忘记提醒你，你都做过什么。”他含着笑说，就像在说什么让人高兴的事一样，“我会将他重复一遍，一遍，又一遍的……即使死亡也无法让你忘怀。”  
他挪开手掌按住布鲁斯的肩膀，撑起来跨坐到了对方身上，轻柔的和布鲁斯接吻。  
布鲁斯扶住卡尔压在自己身上的腰臀，心在那一瞬间几乎是颤抖的。即使阿尔弗雷德离开这座大宅的时候，他都没有像这样心绞过。心尖像是被卡尔含着怨毒的声音硬生生啃掉一个小角，阿尔弗雷德和蝙蝠家的人暴露在那模糊的缺口里，卡尔·艾尔织成了那缺失一角的网，死死缠在他心上，扯掉的时候能生生刮下肉、剜出血来，让人痛不欲生。  
他压着气不动声色，但放在卡尔身上收紧的手臂却让人能轻易窥见他汹涌的情绪。  
他逐渐忍耐不住，圈锢着人的手臂愈发用力。卡尔被迫紧贴在他怀中，逐渐加重的力道让凸起的肚子碰到了他的皮带，硌得生疼。  
卡尔忍不住挣了挣，疼得面色有些发白。他抓住布鲁斯的胳膊，急急的叫了一声：“布鲁斯！”布鲁斯如梦初醒，低头瞧见卡尔难看的脸色才稍稍放了手。他将人揽在怀里，静默片刻后，执起对方左手卸下了那紧扣在对方手腕上的金属片。  
他看见卡尔在他抬手的时候瑟缩了一下。布鲁斯一顿，将手里的东西扔到地上，忍了忍，到底还是没忍住将人一把摁了，压在身下。他倒还记得卡尔的肚子，弓起身没有压到身下人的腹部。  
“我放开你了，卡尔。”布鲁斯低头喘气凑到他耳边说，“如你所愿。”他呢喃道。  
卡尔和他凑近的眼眸对在一处，他看见他眼中压抑的那些纠缠在一起无法被明确形容出的沉重与痛苦。  
卡尔突然攥住布鲁斯的衣领：“你……”  
布鲁斯拉下他的手坐到一侧，说：“我信你，卡尔。我放开你。你……”他顿了顿，握着卡尔手腕的手不由自主的收紧，“你可以做任何事。”他最终叹道，“克拉克。”  
卡尔发出一道模糊的笑声。“难以置信，”他望着天花板，轻飘飘又讽刺的说，“我也是蝙蝠侠信任圈里的人了。”  
布鲁斯摸了摸他的头顶，没有说话。他在笑，眼中那一抹暗色却始终浮动着，浓得化不进那一片钴蓝之中。

 

 

tbc.

 

信任圈：不义2里面老爷重新组建的新的英雄结构，被他称为‘信任圈’。

考完看了n超死

 

心很痛

很绝望

我的超超


	17. Chapter 17

17.

解下无时无刻不把他拖进睡眠里洗脑的手铐后，卡尔的精神一天比一天好起来。他身子本来硬朗，黄太阳赋予的身躯纤长而充满力量，皮肤白皙光滑，比之大理石雕像的完美身躯也不遑多让。只是四个月开始显怀的身孕让他的小腹微微凸出了，看起来不怎么协调。子宫撑起了皮肉，硬硬的绷在他腹部，看着不那么松软，但用手摸上去，却能摸到一手让人爱不释手的软香的肉体。  
卡尔刚开始的妊娠反应较别的人都剧烈得多，第四周开始食不下咽来来回回折腾了他大半个月。后来布鲁斯趁着两人出门谈话后卡尔稍稍缓和了态度的空隙用心灵感应给他洗脑，让他迷迷糊糊过了三个多月，最后虽然没成功，但好在阴差阳错的帮他熬过了前几个月那让人难以忍受的孕吐。  
现在在双方均有不同程度的摊牌妥协下，卡尔的日子是过得愈发舒心了。反正他克拉克的身份得了重病需要在韦恩宅子里静养，超人的身份更是成了死人一个，闲着没事只需养胎的卡尔乐得清闲，干干脆脆的不再闹腾，整日吃了就在阳台晒太阳，看看书，在身周摆一圈零食，随手就能拿到。也不知道是不是错觉，这样闲养下来，卡尔整个人似乎都胖了一圈。  
氪星人也会长肥肉吗？  
布鲁斯对这个问题保留意见。相比于相信卡尔手臂大腿上那些长势喜人的软肉都是些吃上去的懒肉，布鲁斯从生理学角度上更愿意相信那都是由他的肚子内部的变化而引起的——第五个月靠近第六个月的时候，卡尔的腰粗了整整一圈，肚子飞快的从之前微凸的状态伸展开来，让他的行动逐渐变得笨拙。  
布鲁斯又一次看见卡尔躺在一楼靠近湖泊的那个阳台上睡着了。他是握着一本书在阳光下阅读，但深重的睡意让他无知无觉的斜靠在棕木躺椅上睡了过去，米黄色的书页在靠上持书人的胸膛时打了个卷，歪歪斜斜的翘着一脚。  
布鲁斯轻轻抽去那本惨遭毒手的藏书，被拯救的书页上却仍旧留下了一道难看的折痕。他将书理好放在一旁挤满各种点心零食的桌上，也不想去谴责卡尔对待书籍的粗暴——反正说了也不会听，而且也不是什么大事。  
他想将卡尔抱回卧室，但刚将手横过熟睡人的膝弯时卡尔便猛的一哆嗦醒了过来。他一睁眼瞧见面前的布鲁斯，下意识松了口气将微微抬起了一点的头又搁回了躺椅背上。  
“别弄我，”卡尔带着黏糊的水音说，“我喜欢躺在这儿。”  
布鲁斯抽回手，坐到了一旁的凳子上，胳膊不小心碰到了桌子，惹得上面的盘盘碟碟发出一阵稀里哗啦的声音。布鲁斯侧头瞪着那一堆乱七八糟的碗碟和塑料包装，皱眉，“你得自己把它收拾了，卡尔。”  
卡尔眯着眼还有些头晕，闻言哼哼了一声，“等空了吧。”他嘟囔着。  
布鲁斯知道那不过是他的借口，昨天他也是这么说的，然后今天桌子上的碗碟又多了一层。  
他忍了忍，想到明天这堆垃圾的数量还会更多便再忍不下去了。他站了起来。卡尔斜靠在椅子上和他对视，过没多久又移开了目光。  
他一言不发，侧过脸抿紧嘴角。  
布鲁斯叹了口气，侧坐到椅子上，“进屋去，卡尔。”  
卡尔转头瞪了他一眼，布鲁斯沉冷的看着他。卡尔嘟囔了一声，不甘不愿的曲起腿慢腾腾从椅子上挪直身子站了起来。布鲁斯在他刚站稳的当口拉了他一下，将重心不稳的卡尔从背后抱了个满怀。  
布鲁斯一手扶着他的腰，一手抱住了他的胸。它们比布鲁斯印象中的更丰满了一些。他的指尖摁在了卡尔胸前的小点上揉了揉，又在卡尔蹙起的眉峰下掐了掐。  
卡尔将一道模糊的声音咬在嘴里，垂下的手臂弹了弹，似乎想阻止布鲁斯接下来的动作。但他只是将目光漫无目的的移向前方，抬起手轻轻握住对方的手腕，手指克制的收紧了一点。  
“疼吗？”布鲁斯问。  
卡尔似有若无的哼了一声。  
布鲁斯环着卡尔斜靠到躺椅上，隔着衣物前襟抓揉怀中人鼓胀的胸部。  
卡尔忍不住发出低呼，握着布鲁斯的手收紧了。布鲁斯轻轻按下他的手，手指从斜岔的前襟逐步探了进去，在细腻的皮肤上攀爬作怪。  
卡尔的乳尖开始麻痒挺立，在布鲁斯粗糙起茧的手指玩弄下变得硕大坚硬，酸胀疼痛的感觉从胸乳的内部升起，紫红色的乳晕收紧。卡尔一低头就能看见自己被握在布鲁斯手中捏圆搓扁的软肉。让他不愿意承认的是，布鲁斯称不上温柔的抓揉缓解了他多日来胸部的胀痛酸痒，乳尖突出，每次被指腹擦过都带起一阵让人腰酸的快感。  
他吸了口气忍不住往后坐，变宽的臀部便靠在了布鲁斯半硬的性器上。两人都短促的吸了一口气。  
卡尔抓着布鲁斯的手臂想让他停下，但另一半理智却又在阻止他的动作，以致最终他只是欲拒还迎似的握紧了布鲁斯的手臂。  
“想要吗，卡尔？”布鲁斯轻声在他耳边吹气。  
卡尔往前耸了耸身子，但挺起的腹部与被抓握的胸部让他难以脱离男人的掌控。他侧过头躲避耳边湿热的气息，耳廓带着颈侧却不受控制得染上了薄红。  
那抹红色随着布鲁斯越发大胆的动作逐渐蔓延到脸颊与前胸。  
“放…放手。”卡尔这么说着，腰椎却软软的靠在布鲁斯的腹部半点儿挣扎的痕迹也没有。  
有什么东西从乳尖溢出来了。  
卡尔咬住了下唇，懈了力气靠在了布鲁斯的颈侧，“不要抓了！”他挺了挺腰，抓着布鲁斯手臂的手稍稍加了些许力度，却仍被人死死的锢在怀里。  
布鲁斯抽出被那些意料之中的液体打湿的手指，伸到嘴边尝了尝，又顺着卡尔的脸侧滑下颈脖撩开胸前一大片宽松的睡袍。  
“最近胀得很难受，对吗？”布鲁斯侧抱过他的上半身，低头用鼻尖拱了拱那溢出一层奶水的挺立的乳尖，“我帮你。”他说着便含住了卡尔被玩弄得泛红的左胸上的乳头。  
被温湿的感觉包围时卡尔忍不住挺了挺胸，但在布鲁斯身上侧斜过上半身的姿势又极度让他别扭。他不得不伸手一手按着布鲁斯一手抱住自己的肚子来稳住自己。胸前被人又咬又抿又吸，卡尔忍不住的哆嗦身体，胸部层层叠上的胀麻让他挺着胸将自己凑到布鲁斯嘴边。  
他想停下，但他内心深处又渴望被人吸吮。  
羞耻感让卡尔从头红到了脚尖，脚趾蜷曲着绷直了。布鲁斯口中没停下，从那小巧的地方艰难的吸出了些微甘咸的奶水。  
他放开了口中叼着被吸得更大的奶头，笑着掐了一把右乳，指甲磨蹭着那中心的凹陷，“量不多啊卡尔，你能喂饱它吗？”  
卡尔吃疼的往后缩，被转过身背靠着抱在了布鲁斯怀里。他感觉到布鲁斯的手从后面拉开了他敞开的袍底，手指擦进了被打湿的股缝之中。  
卡尔低低的喘着气，在布鲁斯开口前猛的往后坐了一下，几乎将那徘徊在穴口的指尖猛的吞了一指节进去。  
布鲁斯顿了一下，卡尔咬着腮帮子鼓着气一字一顿说：“我想要。”  
布鲁斯抽出手，握着卡尔垂在身侧的两只手，突然没再动作。  
卡尔在将那一句话说出口后便顺畅的吐出了接下来那些即使布鲁斯逼他罚他也不会在头脑清醒的时候说的话。  
“我想要。”卡尔喘着气说，“布鲁斯。我想要。操我。”  
未及更多的言语，下一瞬那火烫坚硬的物事便贯穿了进来。卡尔短促的尖叫了一声，旋即又咬牙闭了嘴。  
火热的性器破开早已准备好的肠道插进深处停在通往子宫的阴道口外，随着两人的呼吸而轻轻摩擦着。  
卡尔握紧了躺椅的把手，死死的用力攥紧，半闭不闭的眼帘下泛起一圈不知是生理还是心理上的红来。  
布鲁斯在他耳边呼气，开始在他身体里小幅度的动了起来。卡尔靠在布鲁斯身上感受到男人起伏的胸膛与打在耳边火热的湿气，半睁的眼一动不动的盯着两人投射在地上的影子。他低低的压抑呼吸，在布鲁斯情动却不敢放肆的冲撞里逐渐哆嗦着放开了咬紧的牙关，将一声声喘息与呻吟顺畅的放出喉来。  
没关系……  
卡尔渐渐放开握紧的躺椅把手，转而握住布鲁斯横在自己胸前的手将自己缩进对方的怀抱里。  
没关系。  
没关系，卡尔。  
接受它，主导它，控制它。  
卡尔抓住布鲁斯抱着自己的手死劲握紧，后穴绞紧缠住男人的性器，全身顺从而依赖的靠在对方敞开的怀抱里。  
“卡尔……”布鲁斯喘着气亲吻他的发鬓与耳廓，因为卡尔自今唯有的一次非命令式主动而有些无法言喻的激动。困惑暂时被扫到了思维一角，那一瞬被爱欲冲昏头脑的男人将自己无原则的送进了爱人的身体。  
卡尔靠在布鲁斯身上喘气，头侧靠在对方的颈侧眼睫微闭，任由布鲁斯抱他起来转回屋内。  
他知道蝙蝠侠仍然会疑心超人软化顺从的态度，但那没关系。  
卡尔眨了眨自己酸辣的眼眶，想着。  
蝙蝠侠也不过是个男人，总爱醉倒在自己愿意接受的温柔乡里。

 

 

tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

布鲁斯闭着眼睛思维徘徊在无尽的虚空中时，有亿万万人在他混沌的脑子里沸腾，升华，而后蒸发。  
他的眼前有满目晴空，也有那铺满眼角的鲜艳的红。抛光跳跃的珍珠镜子般闪过橘黄色路灯下凝固的枪口，头顶上倒吊的无数只蝙蝠扭曲成人的面孔朝他嘶声呐喊。  
无数的前因后果交织成一张错综复杂的巨网迷迭了视线，记忆便在此刻变得模糊。  
他看见黑色的哥谭和阿尔弗雷德银白的鬓角，他看见不同的罗宾从他的暗影里诞生、成长，影影绰绰又逐渐远去，他看见小丑从人形渐变到狰狞的影子投射在地上张牙舞爪，大张的嘴里咬着蝙蝠吸血的尖牙，张开的利爪里洞穿了什么鲜血淋漓的东西……  
那是露易丝，还是克拉克。  
他看不清。  
橘黄色的灯光引诱飞蛾扑火，他便守在那一线光下，脚边堆砌亮白的珍珠。他左手拿着刀，右手全是血。  
克拉克面对面坐在他前方的黑暗里，他不敢伸手去抓。  
“你看见了什么？”  
那熟悉的声音在耳边响起，眼前的黑暗如潮水般褪去，属于氪星的水晶天顶露了出来，柔亮的灯光将卡尔的影子投射到他的身上。  
布鲁斯躺在室内唯一的一张水晶床上，四肢紧缚。卡尔就虚坐在半空之中，居高临下的看着他。  
“你看见了什么，布鲁斯？”他轻声细语的问着，就像最近几个月里那个听话又乖巧的妻子。  
布鲁斯微微侧头看向他，深蓝色的瞳膜在浅白的水晶光下褪去暗沉，敞亮的空间里只有卡尔抿着嘴角盘腿而坐的模样。  
他穿着不属于地球的衣物，黑色镶金的衣料柔软而质感十足的低垂在他身后，就像曾经的红披风。  
布鲁斯放松了紧绷的肌肉，低缓的吸了口气才说：“你想做什么，卡尔？”  
“你看起来一点也不意外。”卡尔说，“你早就料到我会做点什么，对吗？”  
布鲁斯没答话。  
卡尔对他笑了笑：“我当然会做点什么。不然我怎么甘心呢。在你对我做了那么多事之后，我怎么甘心什么也不做的屈从在你之下，为你生儿育女呢？”布鲁斯向他看了过来，卡尔能看见他那不动声色的目光，就好像他笃定了卡尔做不出什么让他无法接受的事一样。  
那感觉让人有点恶心。  
卡尔皱了皱眉：“你就是要这么自大是吗，布鲁斯。不论我做什么，你总是……”他突然止住了继续往下偏移的话题，他意识到现在和蝙蝠侠争论这个完全没有意义，他得拿出点让对方震惊或痛苦的事情来，否则他仍然是要被对方踩着的。  
“你想的没错，”卡尔转而说道，“不论在你昏迷的时候我做了什么，至少它都是发生在我们两人之间的事，无论如何你都可以接受，没有除我们之外的任何人知晓这一切。”  
布鲁斯挣不开水晶床的拷锁，他对孤独堡垒的控制权似乎在他昏迷的过程中也离他而去了。他问道：“你做了什么，卡尔？”他似在问这一切，也好似在等待最终的结果。  
“你想得到我的全部。”卡尔自顾自说道，“你囚禁我，强迫我，让我怀孕不能离开，甚至在之后对我洗脑。布鲁斯，我该夸你未雨绸缪吗？”  
被叫到名字的人只是静静的躺在床上看着他，在被叫到名字的时候眼神从卡尔的面上挪了下来。他没有说话，卡尔也并不是想得到他的一个回复。他继续说道：“你想要是吗？那我全都给你。”  
布鲁斯的手指猛抽了一下。卡尔注意到了，他因为布鲁斯的反应得意的牵起了嘴角：“你没有听错，布鲁斯。我全都给你，不论是心，是身体，还是命，我全都给你。这就是你的所求对吗，我全都给你。在这之后，”卡尔笑得有几分诡异，他说，“你会得到幸福，还是永恒的痛苦？”  
布鲁斯的手腕在拷锁下转了个圈，紧接着被卡尔一把按住了，“别动，布鲁斯，我还没说完。”  
他又直起身来，“我知道你之前在打算什么。我说我接受了的时候你高兴，但你仍然不信我，是吗？你想在之后、在我生产之后神智不清的时候神不知鬼不觉的往我脑子里装氪石炸弹，好让你、让后来者有所凭依，对吗？”布鲁斯逐渐变调的呼吸让他知道他猜对了。卡尔嘲讽的笑了起来，“哦，蝙蝠侠的信任真的不值钱，布鲁斯。”他叹了口气，又说，“你干什么不直接给我说呢？我可是决定，把自己全都给你了。”卡尔笑得有几分宁静。  
“我成全你，布鲁斯。”他指了指自己的脑子，说，“这儿，已经装上了。”他放下手来，环在胸前，“不过，我总共做了两枚氪石炸弹，你要不要猜猜，第二枚在哪里？”  
布鲁斯：“卡尔……”  
卡尔不给他片刻思索的时间：“在你女儿的脑子里。”  
布鲁斯眼前一瞬间有些发黑，耳旁嗡鸣着像是谁在惨叫。  
“哦，忘了给你说，”卡尔道，“孩子半个月前出生的，是个女孩儿。”  
自他将卡尔带到孤堡待产之后，已经过去了半个月。他晕了半个月。他是在走进门的瞬间被堡垒守卫击晕的。  
布鲁斯猛地想了起来。他还记得当他倒下去时水晶光线下卡尔似笑非笑的神情。  
他在来的时候就准备好了。布鲁斯想到，他蛊惑他，让他带他到堡垒，然后一切就发生了。他的行动远比他的、比他预料的更快。  
布鲁斯闭了闭眼，他想到了蝙蝠洞下为卡尔做体检的氪星仪器，他已经知道对方是怎么拿回控制权的了——氪星血脉对氪星机械的控制远比一个人类要来得更紧密，不是吗？  
他深深的呼气，他知道后面还有什么在等着他。他望向卡尔，一动不动的盯着他。  
卡尔歪了歪头，“你想让她叫什么名字呢，布鲁斯。在你醒之前，我还没有决定她的名字。”  
布鲁斯在沉默中呼吸。没有得到回答的卡尔便静默着，安静的等待一个回答。  
于是他只好顺着卡尔的话回道：“玛莎。”  
“玛莎。”卡尔重复了一遍，“好吧，玛莎。”  
他安静下来，和布鲁斯对视。过了一会儿，问道：“你想知道控制器在哪里吗？”  
布鲁斯只是看着他。卡尔便点了点他的胸口：“你的心脏。”卡尔的耳朵又能听见那心跳声了，它正在变快。卡尔单手覆在他的左胸，手心便真切的感受到了它的震动，交杂着耳边的声音，生命便变得掷地有声。  
“它就是控制器。”卡尔道，“当它停止的时候，我和玛莎都会死。就像当初露易丝死的时候一样。”  
布鲁斯的手突然被放开了，他猛地一把抓住了卡尔的胳膊。卡尔没有躲开，他凑近了些，鼻尖几乎碰到鼻尖，他说：“但如果只是我死了——你会活下去。”  
“人类的生命有几十年呢？”卡尔若有似无的问道，“你以为我是想和你同生共死吗？——不，不，布鲁斯。人类的生命犹如蜉蝣，朝生暮死，对我而言何其短暂。”他说，“这么短，就便宜你了。你，你将和我同寿。如果我死了，你就要活下去，活到这太阳陨落，活到冰川荒芜、世界尽头。没有人在前面等你，也没有人在后面看你。你孤身来，便孤身去。这偌大的宇宙，都是你的葬礼。”卡尔笑了一声，“如果我活着，那我会好好活着。控制地球不再是我的目标，在你面前人类再挑动不起我的兴趣。从此以后，我就想看看，在这个你期待的结局里，你究竟会活得有多满足，又该活得有多痛苦。我就想知道，你什么时候才会去死。”  
布鲁斯彻底坐起来了，他死死扣着卡尔贴在他心口的手，心脏砰砰砰的声音就像火药爆炸在耳边，一声一声贴着神经跳得让他心悸又疼痛。他的呼吸开始急促，牙齿绷紧咬住嘴里的肉甚至尝到了血的味道。  
“你该高兴，布鲁斯。”卡尔笑出了声，“你有妻，又有子，你得到了你想要的一切，还有什么不满意的呢？”  
胸口的疼痛从心尖蔓延到整个胸膛，他抓握卡尔生产后重新变得修长的手指，又在片刻后强迫自己颤抖着放开了紧握的手。他张了张口，又一句话也说不出来。  
卡尔眼中的恨是如此浓烈，挤压得他渐渐喘不过气来。他都做了什么？他终于走到结局了？  
他抓住超人了。他达成了自己的目的，但他该死的从卡尔那得到了什么？近千百万年用生命做下的诅咒，满篇满纸写的都是仇恨与憎恶。那恨甚至蔓延到了他们的儿女身上。  
卡尔重新飞了起来，他悬浮着，姿态优雅，迎着折射的光芒离开了。  
布鲁斯仍然坐在原地喘气，呼哧作响的胸膛就是一扇破败的鼓风机，拼命的挤压着喷出灼热的气。  
在卡尔离开后，乔·艾尔悄无声息的投影在了房间的角落。  
布鲁斯抬头看见面容凝肃的他。  
乔双手交握置于腹前，望着布鲁斯的双眼里是透过无数星辰与时空的遗憾与痛苦。  
“你曲解我的意思，”乔轻声道，“你让卡尔相信他是众叛亲离，罪无可恕。你将他逼上绝路，釜底抽薪，你拯救了地球，甚至氪星的未来，但你毁了自己，也毁了卡尔。”  
布鲁斯撬开腿上的锁拷，从床上站了起来。他面向乔，仍然还微微喘着气：“但我抓住他了。”他梗着脖子，昂着头，即使心里滴着血也紧握着拳头里血污的珍珠。  
“你痛苦万分。”乔说，“那些让你痛苦的包袱缠在你的身上，卡尔会利用它们一遍一遍折磨你。他已经不是他了，他不会留情。你会扔掉它们吗？”  
布鲁斯沉默，又回答：“不会。”  
乔微微偏头盯住了他的脸：“我该恨你毁了我的儿子。”他低下头，眼睑下垂，“但卡尔删除了我的情感模块。”  
布鲁斯震惊的望向他。  
乔有些遗憾，他说：“并不彻底，我还能感觉到一些痛苦，我需要更多的时间去重新恢复数据。”他又抬起头来看向布鲁斯，平静的问道：“你会在痛苦中去死吗？”  
布鲁斯往前走了一步。他看见水晶壁上自己的倒影，灰白的鬓角仍然灰白，皱纹与蹙紧的眉峰与之前所见并无不同。他才仅有三十几岁，却好似活过了半个世纪。  
他深深的吸了口气，用力的按在自己的心上。  
“这条命不属于我。”他说。  
他不会去死，他的心上站着三个人。

 

 

 

完。


End file.
